Day to Day
by IHearVoices
Summary: An emo-inspired story; it puts focus on the little things, the special times, and the truly magnificent moments that happen just day to day. It's true to its title, if you know what I mean. No yaoi, pairings are naruxhina, sakuxsasu, nejixtenten and inoxs
1. Chapter 1: Crying out To the Astronaut

Day to Day

A Naruto fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: Crying out to the Astronaut

It's so late at night, but she's used to it.

Her cherry lips smile silently, watching the moons and the stars, holding her knees to her chest, sitting on her window seat up in her small apartment. With soft eyes gazing at the night skies, she leaned her head down on the top of her knees, making her hair fall to the sides of her face and over her knees and legs.

Her overlarge sweater covered her tiny hands, and curved around her bottom and over her jean pants. She rubbed her nose with the gray sleeve, and smiled as she found Orion's belt.

It was a nightly tradition to sit in the window seat and star gaze, pointing out the constellations, both of her own imagination and the textbook, with a long delicate finger. She usually traced it out on the window, cold from the winter weather, and then given herself a little pat on the back for every time she found one.

It had been so long since she had lived in her parent's home. After graduating to chunin, they all knew it would come soon; but she ended up not moving out until she was about to apply for jounin, along with Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and just about every other ninja her age in Konoha-with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto, since they were already living alone.

Smiling again, she remembered Naruto and Sasuke's antics as they helped her move in.

The rest of team seven had volunteered to help Sakura move into her new apartment, and things had been strange as usual.

Naruto had grabbed one end of a couch while Sasuke grabbed the other. The two had carried the furniture up the side of the apartment using their chakra, and then heaved it through the window with the help of Kakashi. And then, even after achieving the feat of carrying a couch up the side of a wall, Naruto had taken a whiff of the homemade ramen Sakura was making them in her new kitchen as a thank you; so he dropped the couch on Sasuke's feet and ran to the kitchen like his life depended on it.

Stupid head.

Kakashi had commented on Sakura's book collection, asking if she had ever considered reading more "adult" books since she was now older.

She later swept up ashes of a certain gross book.

Rolling her eyes, she traced Orion's belt on the cold glass, and sighed. Even though they were now sixteen, Naruto was still a dunce, and Sasuke was still the hot hero.

As for Sakura, she had never understood herself to begin with, so how could she place her change?

Although, she did always think of herself as the smart one; weaker, yes, but what is brawns without brain? She figured that through the years she had gained three things: experience, looks, and a certain gentleness that was uncanny; it even appalled her! She used to be so demanding, so out-there all the time; now she had so many times were she was so gentle, like beautiful pink porcelain glass that might break. Although these times were few and far between, they still left her unnerved. After long hours of thinking, which was a habit, she had concluded that it was because of her battle experience, and, God-forbid, her first killing.

Killing people no longer bothered her, but it used to. It used to give her nightmares, and make her throw-up; she later learned that this was what every ninja went through; the jounins called it "breaking". Like, for instance, leaders of each team had to break their students before they could split the group up or let them apply for jounin.

Kakashi's way was that he took his three students with him on one of his A-rank missions, and had them each kill one target. Sasuke had done it without hesitating, Naruto had hesitated, but followed suit; Sakura, however, had shook, cried, and even had to swallow puke to keep from giving away her position. Each had killed their targets, and each had had a period of time where they had to deal with the emotion black lash. Sasuke had simply spent a day in his room. Naruto had trained non-stop for two days.

Sakura, however, locked herself in her room and starved herself for three days, until Ino force-fed her, and Sasuke comforted her.

It was then that things had started to change between her and Sasuke.

Somehow, killing someone else had given Sasuke a reason to think about himself and his emotions. He had picked himself apart for a day, and examined each piece and part, contemplating the reason for it and how it makes him who he was.

Needless to say, it was regrouping from an emotional break down Sasuke-style.

Three days later, Sasuke had met Ino on the street. She had been carrying twice the groceries than normal, and had replied angrily when he asked her about it,

"Oh, Sakura-chan's so depressed she won't eat, so I've been force-feeding her-and that means getting her groceries, sadly." She rolled her eyes, and then shoved some groceries into the Uchiha's arms, demanding that he help her since Shikamaru was no where to be found.

The two had entered Sakura's apartment to find her curled up in her bed, staring at the wall.

Sasuke had walked up to her after unloading the groceries. She wouldn't move or looked up at him. Surprised, his eyes furrowed, and he left for a moment.

She looked up, wondering where he was going for a moment, and then looked back at the wall when she heard footsteps approaching. 'What the hell?' she had thought, 'Sasuke-kun, at my house?'

Sasuke walked back in, put a chair next to where she was laying, and looked at her. After a moment, he stroked her face with his gentle fingers, but she still didn't look up.

He stayed with her for the rest of the day. When night came, he started to find his chair too uncomfortable to sleep in. As if it was totally normal, he slipped off his sandals, and crawled into bed next to her. He had pulled the covers over them, and pulled her so close to him their noses touched. Her eyes had opened slowly, and she looked at him, her eyes desperate and confused.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't sleep."

Her reply was the most odd to Sasuke, who would've thought she'd ask about him holding her when he normally wouldn't speak to her, but he replied.

"Why not?" he had asked softly.

"He's there. I killed him, and he won't go away."

"Sakura," he replied, and stroked the side of her face with his other arm still around her waist. "Why did you kill that man?"

She paused, and then said, "Because Master Kakashi told me."

"Why did Master Kakashi tell you to?"

"Because it was the mission assignment."

"So why was it a mission assignment?"

She paused longer this time, and then said, "Because he murdered three mist children."

Sasuke had nodded, and continued to stroke her cheek. "We're here to keep things like that from happening, and from happening again, Sakura. If killing them is what needs to happen, we should be glad to do it. If we hadn't killed him, he could've killed us, or Konoha children. What would you have done if your children were murdered, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Sasuke frowned. "Hey, don't cry. You saved them. And, as far as I'm concerned, your children, if you have any, are mine as well."

Sakura looked at him, and her brows furrowed, but Sasuke never explained himself, he just closed his eyes, and said, "Sleep, Sakura-chan."

"But I can't sleep."

"Is he still there?" Sasuke asked, opening his eyes again.

"No. I just can't."

Sasuke paused, looking down, and then back up at her. "Have you ever heard the song 'Astronaut'?"

"No."

"You will now."

Sasuke had done the most un-Sasuke like things that night, but as of late, he had been known for them.

"I've been sleeping with ghosts

I've been watching stars

crawling out of the sky

and I've been hoping

I'm close to the space man movies

I call my life."

Sakura sang the song quietly. She could remember every word of it, since she had asked him to sing it to her many a time. She loved that song!

"And I've been climbing ladders through time

I've got tunnel vision

but I'm doing fine

and I've been

watching stars coming off of the wall

and maybe if I'm lucky I can catch them

before you fall

and you are not alone."

Her eyes closed in bliss as the lyrics came rushing back to her, his smooth voice echoing them in her head.

"Calling out to the astronaut

I need some of what you've got

I need to be high

crawling out of the world she brought

calling out to the astronaut

I need to be high."

Her voice, unlike Sasuke's, was smooth and sweet, like the color orange; high yet smooth.

"And I've been holding

this microphone

and I've been channeling out

but I think we're alone

and I've got platinum vision

innocent for the touch

I've got you to propel me

but I still need so much

not to be alone."

Sasuke had told her that the song was from a band he liked to listen to a lot called Something Corporate. She had asked him if he liked any other band, and he had shrugged. He said he normally stuck to anything on the radio, and the only other band he liked as much as Something Corporate was Dashboard Confessional. She had been surprised, since this was Emo punk, but he had shrugged. "I've had enough of hard-core stuff. I get it on every mission I go to; I don't need to listen to it all the time too."

"Calling out to the astronaut

I need some of what you've got

I need to be high

crawling out of the world she brought

calling out to the astronaut

I need to be high."

She had smiled at him, and said, "I never knew you to be so open, Sasuke-kun."

Again he had shrugged. "Don't push it." Rolling her eyes and bumping into him playfully, she wondered if it was because of her. He had smirked at her, and replied, "Oh, is this a wrestling challenge?" Laughing, he pushed her into the snow, and then tackled the fellow ninja into the white snow. The two had flipped over and over each other, until the stronger one won; Sasuke. He was over top of her, his face emotionless but his eyes soft. Sakura blushed as she realized where they were.

"And you are not alone

you are not alone

you are not alone."

He then leaned down, and kissed her softly.

"Calling out to the astronaut

I need some of what you've got

I need to be high

crawling out of the world she brought

calling out to the astronaut

I need to be high

calling out to the astronaut

I need some of what you've got

I need to be high

disappear in the world she brought

calling out to the astronaut

I need to be high."

Sakura blushed just thinking about that day; thank the Lord they weren't in public.

Although, even in public, Sasuke had been quiet open on the fact that he and she were together.

They walked together a lot hand-in-hand, or with his arm around her waist. Rock Lee had tried to entice her into a date, and Sasuke had stepped in, threatening to beat him until no one knew what was an organ or a swelling flesh. Rock Lee, seeing his "beautiful princess Sakura" was taken, had baked off like a dog with his tail between his legs; Naruto, however, had laughed his ass off, wishing he could've given Rock Lee the same brush off for Hinata.

"And I've got you to propel me

but I still need so much."

Sakura had never truly thought that Sasuke would ever want to be with her, but the tables had turned. Sasuke was now her boyfriend, and one of her best friends. The two had spent nights on the front lawn of the apartment complex or in the treetops talking, and keeping warm by huddling together. After seeing the two together for many a time, Ino had started shouting and declaring that the couple should go on a double date with her and Shikamaru, or, "Shii-chan", as she so lovingly calls her boyfriend.

Shikamaru and Ino were two highly different people, but somehow, that made them the perfect couple. For weeks there had been talk of Shikamaru proposing on Ino's eighteenth birthday, about a year and six months from now. Ino had blushed madly at the thought, and murmured aimlessly about not wanting to be some stupid housewife.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured, and dragged her finger down the window until it hit the seal softly, and then she pulled it away.

Smiling softly again, she got off the window seal, and walked over to her bed. She slipped in, and imagined Sasuke was next to her, holding her close like he did that night, and slowly slipped into deep sleep.

"Calling out to the Astronaut

I need some of what you've got

I need to be high

Crawling out of the world she bought

Calling out to the Astronaut

I need to be high."

Thank you for reading "Day to Day", and please review!

I'm not sure if I will make this a story, or keep it a one-shot. Let me know in reviews what you think of this, and of how its written, and also if you want it to continue. Although, it may be hard for me to get back into this Emo mood of mine, I'll try if you ask me to! But I need a high number of you to ask-well, okay, I MIGHT do it for one person...who knows.

"The Astronaut" really is a song by Something Corporate (which is a real band), and Dashboard Confessional is also a real band. This story is completely influenced and inspired by emo bands such as Dashboard Confessional, Something Corporate, The Starting Line (are they really emo?), and a few others.

Again, thanks to anyone who has taken the time out of his or her lives to read this, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! (And understood my big words!)

Review, please!

-IHearVoices


	2. Chapter 2: Fireflies

Day to Day

A Naruto fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned.

Chapter 2: Fireflies

He smiled his wide smile as he wrapped a thick white bandage around and around his arm, not even grimacing as he jerked it tightly and tied it. Red blood seeped into the cloth, but never tainted its color. After inspecting the bandage like Sakura had reminded him to, he smiled and bounded off.

Even though he had a bullet wound through his upper arm, Uzumaki Naruto was in the best mood in his life. He happily sang as he changed clothes, throwing the dirty ones against the wall and trying to hit his Kakashi mannequin with his pants. The crotch hit the mannequin squarely in the face, and Naruto laughed as he imagined that was really Kakashi, with his lazy eye and gross book.

He glanced around his hut, and assessed that it needed picking up, before SHE came over. He blushed and laughed nervously just thinking about it! Taking HER, back to his HOUSE, after a DATE! To him, it seemed ridiculous, but his mind began to dwell on the idea that it would happen, making the strangely happy boy suddenly go into a cleaning frenzy.

He picked up his room (a.k.a. shoving everything into his closet), hid the Kakashi mannequin in the basement along with many other embarrassing little things, took his neighbor's broom and swept the house furiously, cleaned the week-old dishes and scrubbed down the bathroom.

He emerged from the kitchen after everything was cleaned wearing his neighbor's yellow cleaning gloves, carrying his neighbor's mop, and wearing his neighbor's bandana around his forehead.

Well, it wasn't like he really HAD any of that stuff, you know!

After glancing at the old clock, he realized with horror that he had five minutes.

His blue eyes widened with shock and he immediately took off, dumping all of the neighbor's things off on his front porch (the neighbor wasn't too happy about that), and freaking out as he looked at his closet-all he had was three white shirts, and two sets of orange pants and orange jackets.

Grabbing his hair in frustration and desperation, he suddenly remembered that he had a pair of black pants in the bottom of his sock drawer. He scrambled through the sock drawer, produced the black pants, and then pulled on a white shirt.

He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what she would think of his ensemble. His black pants were too long and he stepped on them with his sandals, and his white shirt was basically an undershirt, even though you couldn't see under it, it was still tight and etched out each of his hard-earned muscles. His hands were gnarled and his fingers were round on the ends, with the nails stopping long before the end of the finger. His blonde hair stuck up everywhere, and he knew from experience that not even the strongest gel could keep it down; his best quality, or so had Sakura told him when he asked, were his bright blue eyes. No one in Konoha had such sky-blue eyes, and he was proud of it when Sakura had told him that she thought his eyes were beautiful (that was after much nagging, though).

A little tacky with sandals, but it would work!

With two minutes left, he hurriedly brushed his teeth for the first time that day, and rushed out the door, slamming it on its creaky hinges behind him.

People stared at him as he ran, and one woman said loudly, "Where's he going? A fire?" While another woman said, "Ninjas are so _weird_!"

Dirt whipped behind him as he rushed through the streets, yelling apologies and "excuse me!" as he ran though crowds, splitting up gossiping women, and jumping over carts.

Finally arriving at his destination, his feet skidded to a halt, and he ran up to the door. He breathed out slowly, ran his fingers through his hair, and prayed to God that he didn't stink from running from one end of the town to the other. Now standing on the front steps of her apartment building, he crossed his fingers and prayed he wasn't late. He pushed 887 on the panel, and a voice appeared.

"What's up?"

It wasn't her voice! Naruto panicked, thinking it wasn't the right number.

"Uh, is this, uh, Hinata's apart-"

"Oh, is that you, Naruto?" The speaker on the panel's speaker interrupted the hyperventilating boy, and replied, "Naruto, its me, Ino-chan. Sakura and me are just helping Hinata get ready. She'll be down soon. Hey, why don't you come up?

It's the third floor, across from Sakura's."

The three girls, along with Shikamaru, Kiba, and a few others around their age had all taken up residence in the four-story apartment building, since it was built the year they were looking for a place to live, and it was reserved for upper classed ninjas.

As said before, though, Sasuke and Naruto already had homes, and had decided they liked it where they were.

"O-o-okay." Naruto replied, still stuttering a bit. Was he supposed to take her some place fancy? Were they dressing her up, like, in a gown or something? He didn't have a tux, though! He would embarrass her!

Thoughts like that whirled around in the fox boy's head as he gulped and entered the building, and climbed up three flights of stairs until he emerged on the third floor, with doors marked 883, 884, and so on. He finally came to 887, and pushed open the door.

Inside was a bright-colored apartment, with three girls scrambling around inside.

Ino was brewing tea, while Sakura rushed from one room on one side of the apartment to a room on the other.

"Oh! Is Naruto here _already_?" Sakura yelled from one room to Ino since she had gotten a glance of the vivid blonde hair, and Ino rolled her eyes and replied,

"Yea."

"Hasn't he ever heard of being _fashionably late_?"

Ino rolled her eyes again, and shouted, "Ha! You're just trying to make up for the fact that you didn't get here early _enough_!"

Sakura skidded into the kitchen and said, "Shut-up Ino. Hey, is that tea done?"

Ino looked down at the tea, and said, "Oh, yea, should be. Here, wait!"

Ino had been sitting on a stool by the stove, casually stirring the tea, while Sakura rushed back and forth carrying everything from bobby pins to shoes.

Naruto just stood there, dumb founded. Boys just didn't do things like this; he wasn't sure what to say or do.

'This is just a girl thing.' He decided, and stood there.

Ino poured some tea into a coffee mug, and handed it to Sakura. "Thanks. She's totally flipping out!" Then she looked at Naruto and said, "Don't worry; we'll give her a little tea and a little primping, and she'll be ready to go."

Then she rushed off into the room to the left, and shut the door behind her.

Ino rolled her eyes for the third time.

"Hate to break it to you, Naruto, but it's a tradition with us three to primp each other for our dates. They do it for me, and we do it for Sakura. It's like a mandatory step in the dating process, you know?"

Naruto shrugged, and Ino offered a stool to him. He sat down, and Ino looked him up and down.

Naruto had grown so much in these past years. His face was no longer round, but etched and more man-like, his limbs more nimble and etched with muscles, like every male ninja his age (with the exception of Chouji), and he looked more mature, grown up, like a man, not an annoying little boy. Even Ino would rank him a number nine (one being the worst and ten being the best).

"First time I haven't seen YOU in orange."

Naruto perked up. "Oh man! Does it look bad? I knew it did-"

"Naruto! Chill!" Ino put her hands up, and stood. "You, my friend, look like you need some tea." She shook her finger at the boy, and fetched a coffee mug. Then she turned her back on him and poured it into a coffee mug. Dressed in sweat pants, a hooded sweat shirt and slippers, Ino was truly the definition of relaxed. Which was a first for her, since Naruto only saw her all dressed up-it used to be for Sasuke, and then it was for Shikamaru. As of late, Ino had hardly even dressed up for Shikamaru!

Ino pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and handed Naruto the tea. He took it, and warmed his hands with it. It was cold outside, and there he had been, running through the freezing streets in pants, sandals and an undershirt!

Ino looked him up and down again, and said, "Let me go get you a coat from Shikamaru. I don't need Hinata crying when her date turns into an ice cube."

Then she walked off, her slippers dragging on the floor, and shut the door behind her.

"Naruto! You ready?" Sakura shouted from the room, poking her face out of the door. She smiled, and he nodded and stood from the stool. He walked out of the kitchen, which was slightly blocked off from the rest of the room by a bar on the other side, across from the stove.

Sakura stepped out, her face glowing, and pulled the door open behind her. Naruto could almost hear the choir singing as Hinata stepped out, blushing and fiddling with her fingers as usual.

She wore a green dress that came down to her knees with long sleeves that went over her fingers over a worn pair of jeans, and black sneakers. Her nails were a pretty bronze color, and her make-up was very Hinata-like; a little black eyeliner on the top of her eyes, a very neutral eye shadow, a little mascara, and colorless lip-gloss. Her hair was normal, and still curved over her ears, only this time, Sakura had added thin silver hoops in her ears to add flavor. Naruto sighed, happy that she wasn't in some ball gown.

"S-so, what do you think?"

Naruto blushed, zooming back to the present. He was about to take Hinata on a DATE! He fidgeted with the hem of his white shirt, trying to figure out what Sakura had said you should always tell a nervous girl.

"Umm...you look....great." he murmured, and bit his lip as he looked at her, really afraid it was the wrong thing to say, but she smiled, a big smile that filled her face, but never got rid of that innocent shyness about her. He walked up to her, more confident now, and offered his arm with a this look about him that he gets when he's trying to be tough, but also trying not to be obvious about it.

Hinata latched her skinny arm into his, and giggled, blushing furiously.

"Got it!"

Ino bounded into the door, holding up a black jacket, normally worn with tuxes.

"It's perfect; chic, yet not dressy. Casual chic!" she declared as she put the jacket on Naruto. "Of course, I had to fight Shikamaru for it...but hey, his bruises will heal."

Then she stepped back, her hands on her hips, and inspected the couple up and down. She nodded, and said, "But our little Hinata-chan was worth it."

"What, Naruto wasn't, Ino?" Sakura asked slyly, and walked over to where her friend stood to inspect the couple. Ino glared at her friend and smacked her, while Hinata laughed quietly. Naruto was confused, but he figured this was another one of those "girl" things, and decided that he wasn't about to get into it.

"Um, Hinata, we'll be late if we don't go now." Naruto said, his voice quieter than usual. Hinata nodded, and the two other girls tilted their heads at the couple.

'How cute!' Sakura thought, as she and Ino shooed the two out.

"Now go! Have fun!" Ino shouted down the hall at the leaving pair, and then she started laughing. "About damn time Hinata got herself a man."

"A man, huh?" Sakura asked, bumping hips with her friend as they walked out of Hinata's apartment, locking it for her behind them.

"Shut-up, Sakura." Ino glared at her friend, and then said, with a sudden mood change, "So, movie at my place?"

"No," Sakura replied, "Movie at _my_ place. It's clean there." Then Sakura stopped at her door, and got out her key to unlock it.

"Hardy har-har, Sakura-chan."

Sakura then stepped inside and turned to face her friend with a silly face. "I'm glad you thought that was funny, Ino, because I intended it to be an insult."

"Ah!" Ino's mouth fell open, and Sakura dashed off, with Ino not far behind.

"STUPID FOREHEAD GIRL!" Sakura giggled madly as her friend tackled her on the wood floors, and then both girls erupted into laughter.

Shikamaru passed by the open door, peered inside, and rolled his eyes.

"Girls are weird." He walked past the door, and looked from one side of the hall to the other.

"Now where the hell is my coat?"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her along for the ride. "Come on! We'll be late!"

He was finally over his embarrassment, and getting back to his normal self.

Hinata's eyes grew wide, and she gave a shout of shock. "Naruto! Where are we going?"

He looked behind him at her, and smiled. "It's a surprise!"

Then he continued to pull his date along in the cold night at a speed that Hinata could never pull off under normal circumstances. Hinata could see her breath, and was freezing, even thought she had pulled on a heavy black wool coat, black gloves, a green knit hat, and a black scarf.

The two ran for a few more minutes, until Naruto stopped in front of a bunch of thick bushes.

"You like fireflies, right?" he asked her quietly, and she nodded. He smiled widely again. "Then you'll love this!" He parted two bushes down the middle, held Hinata's gloved hand, and led her through the thick bush.

On the other side was the most beautiful thing Hinata had ever seen in her life.

She gasped as she looked around, and unconsciously leaned on Naruto and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his side.

It was a small lake, with lily pads and white flowers-even frogs and fishes, all illuminated by millions of fireflies.

Hinata giggled as she looked around, and one landed on her nose, blinking its tail.

Naruto looked around, and then down at Hinata as she looked cross-eyed at the firefly and giggled. His smile was warm, not outrageous or huge, just a small, warm smile. Naruto wrapped his arm around her, and just enjoyed the scenery and her.

"How did you find this place?" she asked, breathless at the scene.

"Well," Naruto answered, "I wanted to take you some place special, and I knew that you liked fireflies. So I found this lake, and there it all was.

The most amazing part is, fireflies aren't even supposed to come out at winter! These ones are just used to Konoha's harsh winters, so it doesn't faze them. I mean, its...." He rambled for a bit, and then stopped when he realized what he was doing.

He paused, and then said the line that had been going over in his head to say to her.

"It's like, I-it's like, they waited, just for you to see them."

The whole world seemed to freeze, and Naruto gulped and his mind began to be invaded with horrible thoughts. Was that too cheesy? Would she laugh at him and wonder why she had gone out on a date with such a loser?

He looked down at her, scared to death of her reaction, and she smiled. After a moment, she hugged him tightly. Naruto, surprised, flung up his arms, but once his brain registered what was happening, he hugged her back, and laid his head on top of hers.

"Do you really think they, you know, waited for me?" Hinata whispered, gazing at the fireflies, their lights sparkling in her eyes.

"Yea," Naruto replied, "I do."

Well, that's the end of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoy writing it, since I don't have to worry about leaving you hanging.

I'm happy to continue this story, because all four of my reviewers (as listed further on) requested it. I had two of them ask for me to put more Sasuke and Sakura moments, but since I called this a Naruto-Hinata, I wanted to dedicate a chapter to a couple that never seems to pop up on fan lately; that, and I had one of my first reviewers ask for it, and I had already written this for him/her before I got my other two asking for more Sasuke/Sakura. I promise, the next chapter will be full of Sasuke and Sakura, just for ya'll!

Much thanks to my two reviewers, Linda, Mint5, asdf, and Joey! I am much obliged-and I'm sorry if I got your name wrong! I'm pulling it from memory, you know!

I hope you've enjoyed this installment of Day to Day, and that you can't wait for the next one!

Please review!

-IHearVoices


	3. Chapter 3: Globes and Maps

**Day to Day **

A Naruto fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned

Chapter 3: Globes and Maps

Snow was finally falling, descending to the normally grassy or dirt grounds of Konoha, covering it in a white blanket. His stereo played softly in his room, and the singer sang to a piano and strings.

"Light breaks underneath a heavy door

And I try to keep myself awake

Fall all around us on our hotel floor

And you think that you've made a mistake

And there's a pain in my stomach from another sleepless binge."

His lips moved to form the words, singing silently along with the music as he stared out his window the snow.

"And I struggled to get myself up again

I wanna hang onto something

That won't break away or fall apart

Like the pieces of my heart

And globes and maps are all around me now

I wanna feel you breathe me

Globes and maps I see surround you here

Why won't you believe me?

Globes and maps they charter your way back home

Do you wanna leave or somethin?"

He wondered, as he ran his fingers along the bounds of the books on his shelf, if this song could relate to what was happening to him, to the life he lived, the people he saw and met. _'Maybe someone is feeling just like this right now,'_ he thought, _'they just never heard this song in order to relate.'_

Sasuke had grown up so much, from a proud orphan boy, to an internal, but still proud, young man.

He spent so much of his time these days cherishing and experiencing his life, rather than wishing things like, _'If only I had that kind of power...'_ or _'If only I could do that....'_ After going on so many near-death missions, so many close calls, he had learned the lesson of loving every moment of life, and tasting the moment. Time was truly of the essence, and he wanted it to always be sweet.

Since he had a good portion of time to spend alone, he liked to walk around his room, glance out at the falling snow, and think about things. As of late, his favorite subject had been Haruno Sakura, the one girl who could pull off pink hair and not look gaudy. Smirking at his joke, he stared out his one window again, and then his smirk turned into a small smile as an idea entered his head.

'_She always said she loved snow, didn't she?' _

Then he pulled on his coat and gloves, and shouted, "I'M LEAVING!" to the others he shared the boarding room with.

"THEN BE GONE, YA FRIGG'N BORING JACKASS!" one of the other boys living there shouted, and the others snorted and laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Those guys were so weird; they were all jounins, and when ever two of them were home and there with nothing to do, it was beers all around and poker until one of them passed out. Sasuke had once partaken, but had rejected the alcohol. He had to admit, after a tiresome mission, it was nice to sit around and joke and beat the other at cards and win their wages; even losing had its amusing points.

Sasuke slammed the door behind him, and stepped out into the frosty night, the song he had been playing in his room still playing in his head (he turned off the stereo on his way out).

"And dreams came around you in a hazy rain

you opened your mouth wide to feel them fall

and I write a letter, from a one-way train

But I don't think you'll read it at all."

The snow fell, and made white dots in his pitch-black hair and black coat. He was glad that he was wearing jeans and shoes; he would've frozen in his normal shorts and sandals.

He stepped up to the apartment doorsteps, and punched in her number on the panel, 888.

"Hello?"

Her groggy voice appeared on the intercom, and Sasuke smirked. She's been sleeping.

"Hey babe."

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Come on up!"

There was a buzz, and the door unlocked. Sasuke pushed it open, and then climbed the three flights of stairs up to his girlfriend's apartment.

He walked down her hall, and pushed open her door, marked 888 in gold metal letters hung on nails. The door itself was a simple blue, a contrast to the whitewash walls. After pausing to look around, Sasuke pushed open the door, and stepped inside to Sakura's apartment.

It was an impeccably clean apartment, but held all kinds of nick-knacks; pictures from when they were genins, her mother's old brooch, large books filled with tales for children that her mother used to read to her before she went to bed, a shelf with all of her journals she had written in as she was growing up. Sasuke liked to just sit on her couch and flip through the old books, or look at all the pictures up on the walls or sitting on the tables in pretty silver frames.

Sakura was currently sitting on her couch, curled up in a thick blanket. Sasuke smirked at her, and hung his coat up on the coat rack by the door, which already held three of Sakura's coats and a few scarves. Smiling, Sakura got up, and walked over to him. She opened up the blanket and enveloped him in it, burying her face in his chest. Her hair was messy, she wore not make-up and she looked tired, but at the moment, she hardly cared. If Sasuke could be so good to her when she was depressed and looked like the wicked witch herself, he could take this.

Sasuke was head and shoulders taller than her, and he looked down at tiny Sakura with a smile, wrapping his arms around her under the thick blanket.

"How are you?" she asked, not looking up, but turning her face to the side.

"Well, I used to be cold," he replied, "but I think that's been fixed." He voice was smooth and quiet, and surprisingly like a full-grown man's. Well, he always was ahead of himself in appearance-he looked around fourteen when he was ten, after all. Sixteen was no different.

She smiled and laughed a bit. "Well, I'm glad to help. But now I'm tired, so can we cuddle on the couch?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and said, "Sure. I'd just prefer you not call it 'cuddle'."

Sakura smiled, and walked over to the couch and sat down, Sasuke following her. The two settled in on the couch, Sakura sitting on Sasuke's lap, and Sasuke holding the blanket around them. His legs were out stretched on either side of her, one of his knees up and the other leg lying flat; his back was against the pillows that covered the arm of the chair. Sakura lay back against his chest, and said, "So, what should I call it then?" She yawned, and snuggled against his chest.

"I don't know. Just not cuddle."

Her eyes closed, but she smiled. "Ah; Sasuke-kun still has pride."

"Yes."

He watched her as she started to sleep, and smirked; his eyes were soft, and he wondered if she loved this as much as he did. It was relaxing, comforting; although, it figures that he would come up here to visit him and she would fall asleep on him.

"Sakura?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Want to play in the snow?" he asked.

"Oh, so we can't _cuddle_, but we can _play_ in the snow?"

"Yes; got a problem with that?" he asked playfully, pushing her with one of his arms that was around her.

She smiled widely and laughed. "All right. Just let me rest a minute."

"Don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't. I just like being here." She turned to her side, snuggling closer to his chest.

"You know, you make a great pillow." She told him, smiling, with her eyes closed.

"Yea, well, you're heavy."

Her mouth fell open and she smacked his arm under the blanket. "Sasuke-kun, you're mean."

He pulled her up to his face, and said softly, "Don't I know it." His eyes searched her face, and she looked at him.

After shaking her head, she put her arms around his neck and touched noses with him, saying, "You are a conniving boy when it comes to what you want, Sasuke-kun." He smirked, and pulled her into a long kiss. She pecked him on the lips afterwards, and then said, "All right. Let me go get on some clothes and a little make-up, okay?"

He jerked his head to the side, and patted her side. She smiled, and got off the couch. Her pink pajama pants with cherries on them brushed the ground as she walked off across the wood floors to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her, and Sasuke made himself comfortable, knowing it would be a while.

Sakura and Sasuke had now been together for five months, and he had been happy with the speed of their relationship. It was slow, and everything happened when they were both ready; that's what mattered. In truth, Sasuke didn't even kiss Sakura good night until their tenth date, and it took triple that amount to be casual about making out. They had both silently agreed that there was no sex until they were married and sure of themselves, and that was years off. For now, they were both happy with what was going on; a few kisses, a few hugs, falling asleep in the other's arms, going on fun escapades and dates, training together. They were too young to do anything drastic, and life was too short to take crazy chances, especially when it meant that they could start a new life when they weren't ready. They were jounin ninjas, and Sasuke was thinking about ANBU. Either one of them could perish in battle, and neither one wanted to leave a child with only one parent or none. If they were going to start a family, then the ninja business would defiantly have to slow down, and they needed to achieve everything they wanted the most in life first. For example, Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi. He couldn't risk his life like that if he had a child at home. Although they both knew the other would be devastated if one of them were to die in battle, having a child would only make it worse; it was best to keep the pain at minimum.

That was probably the reason that most ninjas had wonderful relationships. They knew that they could die tomorrow in a mission, so they lived for the here and now, making sure that when they did die, there was no regrets, and no remorse.

He would always cherish his life, his memories, and most of all, the precious people in his life.

Sakura walked out of the door, smiling. She was warmly clad in black pants, snow boots, and a gray long-sleeve shirt. For make-up, it was black eyeliner, mascara, neutral eye shadow, and lip-gloss. Laughing, she spun around and walked to the coat rack like a model, and posed.

"The paparazzi can be _so_ cruel!" she joked, and blew a kiss at an invisible camera.

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to the coat rack. Sasuke pulled on his black jacket, his black gloves and slipped his snowy shoes back on, while Sakura pulled on a navy wool trench coat and a pink hat and gloves.

Sakura, however, could get her hat on over her messy hair without it going everywhere and sticking up.

"Here." Sasuke offered, pulling the hat off of her, smoothing out her pink hair, and then slipping her hat back on. Sakura had been looking at him the entire time; he was just so _handsome_!

"Sasuke-kun, do you _ever_ take off your headband?"

He looked down at her, and replied plainly, "No."

She rolled her eyes, and followed him into the hallway.

"I'm going to laugh when you get a tan line across your head in the summer."

She turned to lock her apartment door when Sasuke said, "Yea, well, I'm going to laugh when I tackle you into the snow and make you eat it."

Sakura turned to face him, the key still in her gloved hand and her hands on her hips. "Oh, will you?"

"Yep. And I'll beat you down stairs too!" he exclaimed, and dashed off.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura quickly pocketed the key and ran down the steps. Sasuke was already a flight ahead of her, using his amazing speed to win the race. Sakura laughed and smiled, running after the smirking Uchiha.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted again. Then she heard the opening and slamming of the apartment door, and she ran even faster. He'd already made it outside! He wasn't about to beat her by anymore than he had already!

She jumped over the last few steps and dashed out the door, slamming it behind her.

She was immediately greeted with the bite of cold, and she shivered.

The apartment's front yard was a deep, snowy white, with only a few footsteps showing, since it had been constantly snowing and most people walked on the cleared road and dirt walkway to the apartment door. It was beautiful; the normal dirt and grass covered with such a pure white; even the winter-dried bushes were sparkled in the beautiful white snow!

Sakura looked to and fro, looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called into the quiet, snowy night.

"Gotcha!"

"Ah!"

Sasuke tackled Sakura into the snow, and said quietly, "I told you I'd tackle you into the snow." He brushed his nose against hers, and she smirked.

"Yea," she answered in a devious tone, "Now you've got to make me eat it!"

She slipped beneath his grip, and ran, laughing all the way, her boots crunching in the snow. He smirked, and got up, chasing after her.

"I'll get you Sakura!" he shouted as he caught up to her.

"Yea; but you'll never make me eat snow!" she shouted behind her, running through the neighbors' yards and jumping over abandoned snow shovels and potted plants.

They came to an open, snowy clearing which eventually became the forest they trained in, and Sasuke quickened his step, always keeping his eyes on her and her swishing pink locks.

He finally got her, jumping on her pulling her to the ground with him. The two flipped over and over, laughing and smiling. Sasuke landed on top, and was again over top of her.

"Gotcha again."

He grabbed a handful of snow, and said, "Now eat it."

"What?" she exclaimed, and sat up. "You were serious?"

"Yes; now eat it!" He offered the handful of snow, and raised his eyebrows expectantly. The two now sat father apart, each one sitting in the cold snow.

Sakura turned her head and looked at him suspiciously, looking from the snow to his handsome face and back again, as if wondering what he had planted in the snow.

"All right," Sakura surrendered, "I'll eat it, but only a little; and only because you got me." She took a portion of the snow, and stuffed it in her mouth, trying to get it over with. Sasuke watched her chew, smiling toothlessly. Suddenly, Sakura leaned down, clutching the sides of her head.

"Oh! Brain freeze!"

Sasuke started to laugh, and Sakura got a sour look on her face, clutching her head.

"All right, let's go get you some coco."

Sasuke swept Sakura up in his arms, and carried her back to the apartment building like Superman would carry the damsel in distress from the burning building, only this time the damsel only had a brain freeze. She hardly noticed; she just kept holding her head, still harboring that sour look. He smirked at her, and laughter lit his eyes at the look on her face. She looked like she had just swallowed fifteen lemon drops!

The two entered the warm apartment building, and walked up the steps to her apartment. He took the key from her coat pocket, and unlocked the door with a little _click_.

The apartment was warm and dark, so he flicked on the light switches, set her on the couch, and walked to the kitchen near by. Sakura looked at him, wondering if he even knew his way around her kitchen. He just smirked at her, and filled a silver pot with water.

The kitchen was connected to the living room, and only separated by a bar on one side (just like Hinata's; all the rooms on the same floor had the same floor plan), so she could watch him and all he did, as long as he didn't step behind the pillar that started the bar (the living room was across from the kitchen, and the bar was on the other side, so you only saw the side when you sat on the couch).

It was nice just to watch Sasuke; his movements were so graceful, and his face always so clam and peaceful. After tearing open the coco packet and pouring the mix into the boiling pot, he stood over it, the short front strands of his hair covering the jaunt bone that came up from his jaw. His lashes looked long when he looked down with his eyes practically half closed, and his head tilted down as well. His hair still swept back, and his headband was still tied around the top of his head, deflecting bullets and all kinds of things from his forehead in battle. Sakura sometimes wondered why he always wore it, and her best guess was that it was because it resembled his biggest achievement, becoming a ninja.

His rough hands held the wooden spoon gently, stirring it around and around in a constant, fluid and comforting movement. Like Naruto, his hands had blunt nails and were rough and coarse from constant training. You would assume that his grip would be tight and would hurt, but Sakura knew that he had the gentlest hands, and always seemed to hold things lightly; as if it was so light it would fly out of his hands. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, her Sasuke-kun. It was nice to say that, after so many years of hoping; _her_ Sasuke-kun, not her teammate Sasuke, not her classmate Sasuke, not her fellow ninja Sasuke, _her_ Sasuke.

Sasuke began to hum a song as he worked, and turned off the stove when he deemed the coco ready. He continued to hum the song as he tapped the coco off the wooden on the side of the pot, and put the spoon in the sink. Then he searched the cabinets for coffee cups, and when he found them, he took two, and set them on the counter. After that, he gently poured coco into the mugs over the sink, and set the rest of the coco back on the stove. He hunted down marshmallows, and then dropped a few into the cups.

Seeing he was done, Sakura got up, keeping herself wrapped up in the blanket and letting the excess drag behind her, and sat down at the bar. Her hair was messy from the hat, and she was cold from wrestling in the snow. He looked up at her, smiled lightly, walked around to the bar and sat down next to her. He handed her a purple mug filled with coco and three marshmallows floating on top. She smiled and said a quiet thank you, and he nodded. The two sipped from their mugs, and Sakura got a look of surprise on her face.

"What?"

"Amazing. You didn't make it too hot!"

"...You always make yours too hot, don't you?"

She pulled her upper lip up, and replied, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

"Hah!" He shook his head at her, and sipped his mug. Crazy.

They drank in silence a moment, until Sakura asked, "What song where you humming in there? Was it Something Corporate?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

She shrugged, almost spilling coffee on her over-large blanket.

"Lucky guess."

"Well you're wrong."

Her eyebrows scrunched up, and she gave him a puzzled look. "Well, this is a first. Who is it?"

"Dashboard."

"Should've known. Which song?" She asked, popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Carry this Picture."

"Sing it for me."

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. "You know, you've been asking me to sing an awful lot lately."

"Well, you're a good singer."

He shook his head, and took another sip from his coco.

"So sing it!" Sakura exclaimed, almost spilling her coco on herself again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and gave in. "You're lucky I like this song, Sakura; and I'm only singing the refrain."

She just smiled, and tilted her head to the side, happy to hear his soft, smooth voice again.

"Color the coast with your smile, it's the most genuine thing, I've ever seen, I was so lost, but now, I believe."

There was a pause, and Sakura said, "That's all of the refrain?"

"That's it."

"So sing the rest of it!" She was so excited to hear him sing; she loved every minute of it!

"Tell you what," he replied, "Why don't you come over my house tomorrow, and we'll listen to Dashboard Confessional all day."

Sakura looked to the side, considering the options, and then smiled and nodded.

"I'll be there at six."

"Good."

He set his empty mug down, and he waited for her to finish.

She was very different from him; her actions were much more feminine, more dainty. Her tiny hands held the coffee cup and she brought it to her lush lips, sipping it gently. Sasuke was a suction eater like Naruto, just more discreet about it; Sakura, however, took her time and was always patient. Naruto would inhale five bowls of ramen while she was still silently sipping her first, and Sasuke would be on his fourth. Her nails were kept short for training, but they were always some bright, pretty color, or a soft metallic. For today, it was a vibrant blue, and when she pushed her light pink hair behind her ear, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

Finally she finished, and set her cup on the bar.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

Without warning, Sasuke scooped her up!

"What the-"she started, but was interrupted when Sasuke smiled lightly and turned his head to brush noses with the smaller girl, and kiss her on the cheek.

"Shhh...you like the cuddle, don't you?"

Sakura smiled at him, feeling the light touches of red reach her cheeks. Sasuke sat down on the couch, and Sakura moved her legs parallel to his. She sat in his lap again, and leaned against his chest. He was so much taller than her, and so much bigger; sometimes, it seemed as if he was so much bigger than her that he could engulf her in his arms, when really, he wasn't that large. He was head and shoulders taller than her, and built like any other boy; she was just tiny, like Sakura had always been. Tiny little Sakura, the only girl of team seven, the only girl to ever be with the amazing prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

He held her close, looked down and kissed the top of her head. She laughed, and looked up at him with a smile.

"You're strange, you know that?"

One moment, he hated the word cuddle. The next minute he wanted to do just that, and even used the word. Sometimes, it was just confusing; but hey-a relationship needed to be interesting, right?

Sasuke just smirked, and looked out the window that seemed to emerge behind the couch. The snow was still falling, like little stars falling from the pitch-black sky, covering the land in a white, pure, cold blanket.

"Calling to the astronaut, I need some of what you've got. I need to be high. Calling out to the astronaut, I need some of what you've got." Sakura sang in her sweet, high voice up at Sasuke. He immediately looked down at her, and smirked again.

"You really like _The Astronaut_, don't you?"

She just smiled wider, and sang, "Crawling out of the world she brought, calling out to the astronaut, I need to be high." They both paused, like looking at each other, until Sakura just smiled, and pulled the blanket over top of them both, and up to her chin. She snuggled into his chest, closed her eyes, and listened to his heartbeat.

Ba-bump, ba-bump.

His heartbeat was her quiet lullaby.

Sasuke didn't move, or make her get up. Nor did he leave that night; he just laid down, careful not to move her too much, with her laying on his chest, watching her rise and fall with his breathing. She was so sweet to watch sleeping, so quiet and peaceful, as if an angel had fallen from the sky, and then later fallen asleep on his chest. Her breathing was slow and had a rhythm that was incessant, yet calming, and as he listened to her breathe, he began to drift off to sleep.

Hey!

Thanks so much for reviewing, and for reading. It means so much to me! It's my belief that what truly matters in any relationship or life is the little things, like falling asleep with the one person you love, a hug from your mom every night before bed time, or the sound of your instrument as you tune it or play your favorite song or scales; because it's the little things that amount to so much.

Thanks to my one reviewer, and all those who have taken the time to read this!

-IHearVoices

P.S.-To my reviewer that hoped for another chapter on Sasuke and Sakura, this one was written just for your request-be flattered!


	4. Chapter 4: My Quiet Little One

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned

(A/N: Before you read this next installment, I wanted to let you know that I made this a Naruto and Hinata because I tallied up the requests from my third chapter, and bam! Naruto and Hinata won by one vote, with three requests, Sasuke and Sakura came in second with two votes, and Ino and Shikamaru came in dead last with one request. Let it be known in the future that if you want a certain couple, please request it in your review. Thanks!)

Chapter 4: My Quiet Little One

_Ting_, _ting-ting_, _tong_.

The rough ends of his fingers pushed various parts of the old six-string. He turned the top pegs once in a while, tuning the instrument. After playing with the pegs and strumming a few notes with just a finger on a single string until he was satisfied that it was tune, he picked up his beat-up old pick and began to play his beat-up old six-string.

_Bum_, _ba-bum-ba-bum_.

He played the worn six-string guitar, and his blue eyes closed as he started to feel the familiar freeness and fun feeling spread through his veins like a new kind of blood. He sat up from the bed, and started to walk around the room, making rocker poses and banging his head as he strummed on the guitar, pulling off high notes with low notes, fast sixteenth notes that suddenly became soft, slow quarter notes, and steady rhythms along with fast, wild ones. His song was jumbled and constantly changing-along with being pulled fresh from his head. He just played whatever felt good at the moment, and whatever seemed to flow. After five minutes of jumping around and acting like a crazed rock star, he jumped on top of his bed, which gave a loud squeak of protest, and ended on three short, separated notes, throwing his head from side of side with each one, and then strumming really fast on one note and rocking his head back and forth, throwing his head around and sticking out his tongue.

"Thank you Konoha!"

He held up devil horns, and stuck out his tongue and wagged it like _KISS_.

There truly was nothing better than playing an old, beat-up six string and having a good head banging! Laughing, he fell back on his bed, and lay there a moment, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed, and laughed again, remembering the part where he had jumped in front of his length-mirror and flicked himself off between rapid notes. There was nothing planned about his actions; they were spur of the moment, let's-flick-myself-off-for-no-reason kind of things, and that was the best part.

Finally, after lying there a moment daydreaming, he sat up, and leaned against the wall. After his first date, he had come home, and written a song-his first real, good song-one that he actually remembered! The notes came rushing back to him in an instant even though he had never written them down, and the lyrics on the tip of his tongue. Smiling lightly, he started off the song, while just laying on his creaky bed, sitting up against a cracked wall, in a white under-shirt, jeans (after his date, he went out and bought clothes that were yellow), and socks that were too big for him and hung off his toes.

The beginning rhythm was simple, a switching back and forth between a few notes with a constant and easy strum; but he knew it would get harder when he got to the part later on. He nodded his head, listening to the note in his head before his playing, sort of like singing along with your favorite song, and uttered the first lyric.

"I've been here for a while, and I've never seen you before."

He kept up the same notes, the rhythm only changing slightly.

"Black hair, dark eyes, so quiet, you even blend in with the bright, blue, skies. So tiny, so silent, but you have so much to share, and so much to learn. Everyone towers above you, everyone sees below you, but I see, just you.

Dark moonlit skies and white snow, fall all around us, and the white holes in the sky, my only company, in the dark, but something tells me, I can add you to my list."

The guitar took on a faster beat.

"I'm a social evangelist, yea, I'm a social disgrace, and then in my dark, yea in my dark, I can always see you. You're always my light in my night; you're always my quiet little friend, always the quiet one, the only one who sees me. I'm always running, but you're always right behind; I'm always dying, but you stand there to see me off. My quiet little one."

The guitar returned to the original beat, and he continued.

"I love to see the stars, but I'm always afraid I'll fall like them."

The guitar took on the second beat again, as he started on the second verse.

"It takes, so much, out of people, out of everyone, so see me like you do. I wonder day after day, watching the snowfall all around me, if some how I lost you in the dark night, and the snow came, and made you stand out. I could only wish upon the stars that fall that I could ever be as gentle, that I could ever be a true, and you've taught, me day after day, that its all right, and I'm all right the way I am, and to be true is to be snow."

The guitar took the faster beat again, and his half-lidded eyes watched his fingers got up and down the strings.

"I'm a social evangelist, yea, I'm a social disgrace, and then in my dark, yea in my dark, I can always see you. You're always my light in my night; you're always my quiet little friend, always the quiet one, the only one who sees me. I'm always running, but you're always right behind; I'm always dying, but you stand there to see me off. My quiet little one."

In a sudden and swift moment, he quickly began a faster, more studded beat as he pulled into the dramatic middle verse.

"And I, I could only wish to be like you. I could only, I could only hope and pray, that you would be with me. That when the snow is faded, when the sky isn't as dark, that you will still be bright. But why, why would you, want to be bright for me? I'm the social evangelist; I'm the social disgrace. My quiet little one!"

He stood up on the bed, biting his lip as he played the guitar solo, and, unlike most of the time he was just playing his guitar, he wasn't jumping around and banging his head.

The guitar then adapted the refrain's beat as he started off the refrain again.

"I'm a social evangelist, yea, I'm a social disgrace, and then in my dark, yea in my dark, I can always see you. You're always my light in my night; you're always my quiet little friend, always the quiet one, the only one who sees me. I'm always running, but you're always right behind; I'm always dying, but you stand there to see me off. My quiet little one."

He finished off with three quick notes on the last few words, and then smiled, and leaned against the wall, listening to the bed squeak as he moved.

"That was _great_!"

Naruto's head turned suddenly to the door, and saw with horror that Sakura was standing in the doorway clapping, with Ino appearing behind her.

"That, Blondie, was amazing!" Ino exclaimed, walking in. She was smiling widely, with her hands on her skinny hips as usual.

"She's right Naruto; that was beautiful." Sakura said, walking in beside Ino.

Naruto looked from girl to girl, standing straight up now, his eyes bugged, and his mouth hanging open. They heard him _play_? But that was his SECRET SONG!

"You should play that for Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, after taking a huge gasp of realization. The two girls turned to each other, and then began to jump up and down, screaming and giggling.

"Hinata would just _die_!"

"I know! And it would be _so_ romantic!"

Naruto's face seemed to melt in horror. What had he just done?

Ino then returned to normal, and said begrudgingly, "I wish Shii-chan would do something like that for me."

"Yea; but I'm happy with Sasuke!" Sakura replied, smiling, rubbing it in her friend's face intentionally in the spirit of the sarcastic relationship.

"Well duh; I mean, you did get the dream boat all of us wanted!" Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Now, Naruto, you _have_ to sing that song for Hinata!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"YES, YOU DO!" both girls shouted at him, making Naruto quickly take cover in a corner. Ninja girls were scary-that was a given; and Naruto had learned a long time ago to not try and go against two mean girls; especially when they were in the same room.

"But-but-I don't-"

"No buts!" Ino declared, stepped forward and placing her hands on her hips again, "Tomorrow night, you, Uzumaki Naruto, will have a romantic date with Hinata, and sing her your song!"

"Should will really force him thought, Ino?" Sakura asked, and tapped her finger on her friend's shoulder.

"Why not? I mean, its like, the greatest song!"

"Well, if he doesn't want to do it, it might not sound as good, you know?"

Ino paused, and then rolled her eyes. "Aw, you're right." She turned around and winked at Sakura so Naruto couldn't see, and said in a strange voice, "I'm going home. You go home whenever you want, Sakura."

She began to walk off, and as she passed by Sakura, she whispered, "Work your magic girlfriend!"

Then, in a strangely happy mood, she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. Ino was the most sarcastic, stubborn and some how entertaining person she had ever met. With her antics, things were always guaranteed to take a strange or interesting turn.

Naruto was now sitting on his bed, his guitar on his lap, sighing with relief. He stared up at the ceiling, his head leaning against the wall. _'Thank you God, I will repay your mercy.' _He thought, sighing again with relief. Then Sakura walked over and sat down beside him, and he thought, _'Uh-oh, what now?'_

"Naruto-kun."

He looked at Sakura, his face not smiling (he was still getting over the idea of playing his song in front of Hinata).

"Naruto-kun, what scares you so much about playing in front of Hinata-chan?" she asked. Her eyes were full of curiosity, and they sparkled in the lights.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his neck. It wasn't every day Sakura came over and had a heart-to-heart with him, you know. He wasn't going to pass it up.

"What if she doesn't like it? I mean, what if she thinks its creep-HEY! How do YOU know it's about Hinata, anyway?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well duh. I mean, who else is your 'little quiet one', and has 'black hair, dark eyes', with the exception of Sasuke?" the image of Naruto and Sasuke together came into her head suddenly, and she felt the need to barf.

_Her_ Sasuke, with _Naruto-kun_? Gross much!

She quickly assembled herself, and then continued, "Besides, Naruto, I know that if Sasuke had written a song for me, and then sung it for me, it would've been the world to me. I wouldn't think it was creepy or anything-it's like when Ino said that she wished Shikamaru would do something like that for her; for girls, stuff like that is what makes relationships special, and what makes them last."

Naruto frowned a bit, and asked, "Does Sasuke do special things for you?"

Sakura blushed, and replied, "Sure. But he probably wouldn't be happy if I started telling you."

Naruto quickly adopted the puppy-dog eyes, and pleaded, "Pretty, pretty please, Sakura-chan? Please?"

She quickly whacked him on the head, making his shoulders suddenly rise up and his head plunge down.

"Ow! That hurt Sakura-chan!"

"Then stop avoiding the subject!"

Naruto rubbed his sore head, and frowned deeply.

"Now then," Sakura said, "Naruto-kun, I think that playing your song for Hinata would be a great way to show you love her, and that she's important to you. You know Hinata-she has such low self-esteem, and needs others to help lift her up. Just imagine how special this would be for her!" She grabbed Naruto's arm, and shook it, trying to get it through his thick skull.

"Um...maybe I could..."

"Then it's settled!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up off the bed, making it wail with protest. "You'll have date with Hinata, and sing her the song!" Then, smiling and her eyes twinkling like never before, she leaned over and put her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Don't worry! It'll all be worth it! She loves you so much Naruto, you could parade around in a chicken suit for her and she'd love it!"

After that, she dashed out the door, without giving Naruto another say in it.

The boy sat there, mouth agape, and eyes bugged again.

Dear Lord.

He was going to sing his secret song.

For _Hinata_!

"What am I going to _wear_?" Hinata asked, her hands on her cheeks.

"First of all, Hinata, don't put your dirty hands on your cheeks like that! It clogs your pores!" Ino replied, "And don't worry-you know Sakura-chan, ever the fashionable and the shopaholic; she's bound to have, what, a million different things that will look simply _stunning_ on you!" She held both of Hinata's shoulders, and smiled. "I'll even help out as much as I can; but I'm going out with Shii-chan at seven, so we've got to move!"

Then she dashed away, probably to get Sakura.

It was another night of the girl's ritual; preparing each other for a night of romance with their one and only.

Before Hinata knew it, Ino came back into her apartment and whisked Hinata into Sakura's neat apartment.

All three girls ran into Sakura's room, Ino pushing the stunned Hinata along.

Sakura quickly pushed back her sliding closet doors, and began picking through the clothes.

"Jeans or a skirt, Ino?"

"In this cold? Pants, defiantly. And not the same look as before!"

"Okay!"

Sakura then began to pull out pants after pants, and some pretty shirts. Then she dashed over to the shelves in another closet, and began picking through shirts.

Ino then assembled outfits, while Hinata sat in a chair, watching the two more fashionable girls decide all of the hard decisions, such as if pink was a good winter color, or if they should layer the shirts and then put it with one of Sakura's long trench coats.

After many debates, and Hinata trying on outfit after outfit, a decision was made.

Hinata emerged with brown pin-stripe flared pants (but the flare wasn't too over the top, just enough to cover the back of the shoes and part of the heel), cute brown boots, a white long-sleeve shirt, and a brown velvet blazer with a silver and light blue diamond-studded flower brooch (of course, it wasn't real diamonds; it just appeared that way) with a single pearl in the middle.

Next was jewelry.

They picked through Hinata, Ino and Sakura's supply, until they came up with two silver rings, tiny silver flower stud earrings, and a silver necklace with a small heart charm hanging off of it at an angle.

Next was the best part; the pampering!

Hinata was rushed out of the clothes, and then sent to Sakura's bathroom. Ino washed her hair in the skin while Sakura assembled the hair products and make-up. They brushed and tamed a blushing Hinata's plain hair, finally deciding that all they could do was add shine, since it was too thick to flip out. After that, Sakura did the make-up, and Ino painted her nails a shocking white.

Finally, Hinata put on the chosen clothes, and all that left was the purse, the most important part in some ways to the girls.

Eventually, a black leather purse was chosen, and given to the blushing Hinata.

"Thank you so much, girls. It means so much to me that you would do this all for me, just so I could look nice for Naruto." She said quietly, "It really does."

"Ah, forget it, Hinata-chan. You're our little sister!" Ino declared, and hugged her.

"Yea." Sakura agreed, and hugged Hinata as well.

"We love you, Hinata."

"Now get out there and have a good time!"

"Yea, with your _man_!"

"Shut-up, Sakura!"

Naruto walked up to the door, pulled at his collar, and gulped. _Here we go._

After seeing Naruto's last outfit, Sakura had ran to her room, grabbed a few magazines and said, "This is what's in style-look at all the guy ads and celebrity guys, okay?"

He flipped through the magazine, smelling perfume adds and laughing at the articles like, _'Nine Secrets Guys Will Never Tell you'_ and _'The _Seventeen_ Butt-buster Work-out'_; surprisingly, among all of these girly editorials, he was able to dug up countless outfits for guys, and he cut out his favorite five. He taped them to his wall, and thought, _'These must be the hot guys the girls all drool over; I could TOTALLY be like them!'_ He had smiled his wide smile, and shouted loudly, "THAT'S RIGHT-YOU WAIT! I'LL BE THE HOT GUY YOU NEVER REALLY NOTICED! HAHAHA!" Of course, he quickly composed himself when his neighbor stuck his head out the window and began to shout obscenities at him, only to then start shouting them back at the neighbor. In the end, Sasuke had to come over and stop Naruto from destroying the man's house, and to calm the neighbor before he really provoked the hyperactive ninja.

So, thanks to the magazine and the shopping trip, Naruto appeared in the same outfit as Chad Michaels; a blue faded vintage t-shirt, black pants, those puffy skater shoes, Shikamaru jacket again, and he left his headband around his forehead.

Needless to say, he felt really odd; this defiantly wasn't ninja garb like he was used to!

He pushed open the door was a mighty heave, and found himself on the first floor as always.

"Hey Naruto."

He looked to the side, and saw Hinata already standing there, holding her coat, gloves, purse and hat in her hands. She was blushing as always, and her voice was still barely audible, even thought they were in a hallway known for constant echoes.

He smiled slightly, feeling stupid all of the sudden, and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, well...."

They both paused a while, finding the floor suddenly interesting. Finally, Naruto got sick of the pauses that only seemed to make his fears multiply, and he walked up to Hinata and grabbed her hand.

"Come on; don't want to be late!"

She smiled, and nodded, and began to pull on her gloves, coat and hat. Naruto took her blazer and put it on her, making her face turn red. Finally, they walked out of the door, shutting it quietly behind them.

The snow was falling silently like every other night that week, hitting the gravel and dirt and grass, some times melting, sometimes piling onto the blanket of white. The two walked down the city streets, more populated by night.

Konoha, although it was a ninja village, boarder lined its mother home, and on the very edge of the mother home was the Reese City, one of the biggest cities in the world, filled to the brim with all kinds of people, flashing lights and loud noises; truly a city that never slept. They walked close together, and held each other's hand tightly, making their arms rub together.

The snow now fell on asphalt, and it seemed to disappear as soon as it began to pile thanks to those who shoveled it up and piled it somewhere else so it wouldn't hold up traffic. Hinata was amazed at everything; she had never been to Reese City, and Naruto smiled down at her when she gasped and pointed at the flashing and changing cocoa cola adds up on skyscrapers that seemed to touch the dark night sky. Naruto had visited Reese City out of boredom more times than he could count, so it almost amazed him that something like this would amaze her.

"Look Naruto! Look how tall that one is!" Hinata exclaimed, or, her kind of exclamation, and pointed up excitedly at one of the tallest towers around. She smiled, and looked at him to see his reaction.

"Yea, that one's owned by some really rich guy!" he replied. His tone was loud as usual, and his smile bright. People would always pass by him and then looked behind again when they saw his headband; it wasn't everyday a ninja came into Reese City; in fact, it was down right unimaginable.

Finally, after walking what seemed like a thousand blocks (and everything on each one amazed Hinata, of course), they came upon a small club, with a big purple neon sign that said KILLER STRINGS ROCK CLUB. Hinata read the sign, and looked at Naruto with a confused expression as he said, "That's it; come on, let's go in!"

He walked up to the man standing guard over the club, and slipped out his wallet. He flashed card, and then the man nodded and stepped aside. Hinata just stared at the man, and couldn't believe any one person could be so large and not be fat.

"Don't flip out, okay?" Naruto said, looking at her. She nodded, and watched at Naruto pushed open the door.

It was amazing.

The club seemed small on the outside, but was huge inside. They stepped out onto what turned out to be a metal balcony and that over looked a huge crowd; on either side of the crowd was a long bar with bar tenders on the other side, filling orders, mixing drinks and laughing. In front of the huge crowd was a large stage, with lights all above it, and large velvet red drapes covered the sides. Instruments already sat on the stage, and in front of the stage stood security guards like the one outside, making sure no one got onstage. Lights swirled, and all that could be heard now was the dull roar of talking.

Hinata's mouth was agape in wonder, and she stared at the people below and all of the posters that littered the walls and the weird people, with all kinds of clothes and piercing and tattoos; some even had their head shaved on the sides and long spikes of hair standing up in the middle of their head! Of course, there were plenty of normal-looking people; these strange ones just made everything seem even more weird and wondrous.

"Hey! Naruto! My man!" On strange looking guy walked up, with a rod through his eyebrow.

"Nakato!" Naruto exclaimed, and slapped hands with the guy with his free hand.

"Hey, Nakato, this is Hinata." He said, introducing the two, and stepping to the side so Nakato could see Hinata.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, and nodded instead of shaking hands. "Welcome to club Killer Strings."

"You know the plan, right, Nakato?" Naruto asked, trying to be discreet but failing.

"Yea, dude."

"Okay!" Naruto turned around, and said to Hinata, "Hey, I've got to go do some stuff, so you're going to stay with Nakato for a while. He'll take you to a good spot before the band comes on, and I'll see you in a few minutes, okay? And don't worry-Nakato won't hurt you. Besides, he's not even a ninja; you could kick his butt if he pulls anything!"

Hinata just nodded, and gave a small shout when Naruto let her hand go and dashed off. She felt so abandoned, in a world she knew nothing about. Her eyes got this desperate look in them, and she clasped her hands together, looking at the floor and biting her lip.

"Hey, Naruto told me you were shy. It's okay." Nakato said, offering his hand, "I may look a little scary to you, but I won't hurt ya. Naruto's a great friend of mine; I'd never hurt his girl."

Hinata looked him up and down a moment, and then finally gave in. Nakato took her hand and took her down the balcony steps to the thick crowd below.

Hinata stood right in front of the crowd next to Nakato, who had elbowed and shoved his way to the front, tiny Hinata in tow. After pushing just about every person in the club aside, they now stood side by side, leaning on the gate that separated the guards from the crowd.

Finally, the lights on the metal stage came on, and began to swirl as the announcer came on.

"ALL RIGHT! WE'VE BEEN WAITING TOO LONG-"

"Get ready for a surprise." Nakato told her, smiling.

"NOW PRESENTING, COURTESY NIGHTMARE DEFECTS SHOP, WE BRING YOU, THE ONE, THE ONLY, _STAR PIRATE SHIP_!"

The crowd roared, fans throwing up their fists and screaming.

The band members walked on and pulled their guitar straps over their shoulders and the drummer sat down at his drum set.

And finally, on walked Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata gasped as he walked on, smiled at her, and accompanied the abandoned microphone, with an acoustic guitar and an electric guitar sitting near by.

Immediately, the band started up, and Naruto began to play with the band as soon as he pulled on his own guitar. This song was faster and harder, with another band member singing it. The song soon came to an end, and Hinata was still staring at Naruto, now smiling.

"Hey guys." The guy who sang the song said, and the crowd roared. "Yea, well, one of my best friends is her with me today, and a lot of times he can't do gigs with us, be he got the time tonight, and, well, he brought a very special girl with him."

The crowd roared again, and someone whistled.

"Although he can't manage to say much of anything at the moment, he's decided that tonight he's going to play a song he wrote for her, right here at the Killer Strings."

The crowd again interrupted him, and he waited until they settled down before he went on.

"Hey, it's an emo acoustic, and I know its early in the night for that mess, but just, make an exception, cause' this guy's practically ready to pee in his pants just thinking about it, so, give a round of applause, for Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd roared even louder than before as Naruto strapped up his acoustic guitar, and sat up on a stool that a security guard placed on stage for him. He took a long drag of water, and then nodded, saying in the mic, "Let's go."

Hinata stared up at Naruto as he played the song, singing each note like it was everything to him, like it was real and true. His eyes would close and then open to look at her.

And yet, even in all of that stress and fear that swirled inside him, he managed to pull off a Uzumaki ending; throwing up his hands and shouting, "THANK YOU REESE CITY! YEAH MAN!"

The crowd roared and cheered, and Hinata felt a tear fall down her face.

She watched him play with the band the rest of the night, smiling and cheering with the crowd. Because that was her Naruto up there, the Naruto that wrote a song for her, the Naruto that had the amazing courage to go up on a stage in front of a huge crowd and play it just for her. She felt so special, so loved, and most of all, she had no doubts about how much Naruto cared about her; it was all said that night at a place called Killer Strings.

Hey ya'll!

Thanks so much for reading this! I'm not sure when I can update next, since I'm leaving for Florida soon, and I won't be back for a week or so-I made this one really long, a lot for that reason! It's to tie you over!

Thanks so much to my reviewers animEvivvErz, kiki tameishi, sspanchan, adsf, Seldom Sorrow, Lina, and AkiabinZaid. You guys are what keep me going!

I'll try and update soon; remember, what you request it what you get! So if you want a certain couple (I won't do yaoi, sorry), then put it in your review, please! The couple with the most requests becomes the next chapter! The three main ones are Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, and Ino and Shikamaru; so I won't take a Kakashi and Sakura, or a Gaara and Hinata or something like that. Sorry! Maybe, if I get enough requests for one of those, I'll make another story fort it! But for now, let's stick with the three, shall we?

Although, if I get anything for Kiba and Tenten or something like that and the person isn't already being used, I'll try and do a chapter on them.

I also want to apologize to any yaoi fans that were upset by Sakura's comment on Sasuke and Naruto being a couple; I just know that the idea of my boyfriend ever dating or kissing any of my other guy friends grosses me out, and this was supposed to be from her point of view, you know?

Also, it would be much appreciated if you told me what you thought of this chapter. I thought it was really dry and lacking a lot of description, but I think you all would know better, so please put your opinions in your review along with your request!

Thanks for the reviews! Please review!

-IHearVoices


	5. Chapter 5: Watching Snow

Day to Day 

A Naruto Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned.

(A/N: Sakura and Sasuke won with three votes! Trailing behind was Naruto and Hinata with one vote (I had one person vote three times-sorry, you can only vote once!), Neji and Tenten with one vote, and then Shikamaru and Ino with one vote. My advice: get more people to read and vote for your favorite couple! Although, since I don't want this to become a totally Sakura and Sasuke story, I must remind you that I will not do two Sasuke and Sakura's in a row! So vote for someone else; other wise, I'll count your vote towards the next chapter! Enjoy!)

Chapter 5: Watching Snow

"_I met her _

_but I never thought _

_she'd belong to me."_

The piano played softly from the speakers, and the saxophone pulled into a solo, with its high, jazzy notes. The music was soothing, and yet somehow in the winter season. Sakura danced around the room, pretending she was in a jazz club, listening to Harry Connick Jr. play live on his piano, singing in a nearby microphone, with the trumpets and the bass behind him, strumming away. Snoke would float around in the air from long, thin cigarettes; beautiful women would sit near by on the bars or be swept off their feet by handsome men, and in the midst of it all, would be her with Sasuke. Her pink hair would be in flowing curls, like all the girls from the fifties, and her dress would sparkle and make her look like a stunning model. Her lashes would curl up like Marilyn Monroe's, and her make-up would be fantastic! Sasuke would have on a shiny black shoes, his jacket would be thrown on to a bar stool, exposing his suspenders and white button-up shirt, with black pants-just like all the handsome men from the fifties! He would sweep her around the room, smiling at her and flying around the room with her when the songs were fast, and his hair lying around his face, and his nose touching hers when a slow song came on. She could just imagine it!

As the song continued, she went on dancing around the room, her imagination truly taking her amazing places. She finally stopped a moment, and smiled as the song continued and Harry sang her favorite verse.

"_Oh, and how many times _

_does you heart meet, _

_the most beautiful girl in the world?"_

Her smile filled her face, and she laughed as she remembered what had happened so many, many years ago during this same song.

Her mother had just finished doing dishes, and was exhausted. She collapsed on her den chair, sighed heavily, and wiped her forehead. For three days out of three week, she not only cooked and took care of Sakura; she also worked all day at the day care. Today, terribly, was one of those days, and she was utterly exhausted. Mr. Haruno walked into the den, and saw how tired and discouraged he was, and, since he had always been quiet the ladies' man, decided he should do something amazingly sweet and romantic.

His wife was had her eyes closed, so using some of his ninja skills to not make sound, he _poofed_ over to the stereo, turned it on, and pressed the buttons to track ten. Then he appeared in a cloud of smoke behind the chair, waiting for the song to click on.

Taka Haruno had long been a very handsome man, and very good with women, since he grew up with a house of four women; two older sisters, a mother, and as for his father-well, he was never really around. He had a perfectly carved face that was sweet and manly, pretty green eyes, and since he was a ninja, he had a beautiful body to go with the face. It was almost kind of strangely ironic that Taka, who had been the pretty boy of his class, he married the pretty girl of his class.

Hyobu Haruno was a sweet, gentle woman, who had a round, soft face, pink hair, and blue eyes. All of the women in town said that Sakura was her mother's spitting image, with her father's pretty green eyes, and as Sakura matured, that never changed.

"Taka, what are you doing?" Hyobu-san asked tiredly, her voice weary and obviously saying, 'Do not bother me.'

Taka just smiled, and turned around in front of the couch.

"Just cheering up my wife."

He took her hand, and she rolled her eyes, and stood with him. Immediately, Taka's arm wrapped around her waist, and he began to lip the words of the song to his wife as he danced around the living room, making dramatic faces and making her laugh and smile, despite her weariness. The two had jazz-danced around the den, and eventually both had lost track of time and the world-as well as their daughter, who sat peeking through a crack in the door, smiling and holding her blankie. It wasn't every day you saw you're parents romancing around the den after all, and it make little Sakura giggle and laugh.

That night, after Sakura had ran back to bed and had snuggled up into her covers, she thought, _'Some day, I'm gonna be just like Momma, and have a guy just like my Daddy, who'll dance with me around my den and be nice to me, even if he is tired.'_

Smiling, Sakura sat down on her bed, and looked up at the white ceiling.

"I bet you a million dollars that Sasuke's my guy."

Her smile widened, and lit up her whole face. She stood up and spun around and around, her arms out and her head back.

"You wait, Sasuke will be my guy!" she said aloud, and then she fell back on the bed, dizzy as ever, her hair coming loose from her bun and laying around her face like a pink halo on the green comforter.

"Yep; Sasuke's my guy."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, and latched her arm though his. His hand was shoved in his coat pocket, his face emotionless, and his hair swept back as usual. Walking on the other side of him was Kakashi, who still harbored all of his black gear and a lazy eye; only now, he had on a black blazer too. Sakura rolled her eyes, wondering if Kakashi would ever change his style, or if he would die in black.

Sasuke smirked warmly at her, and then looked back at Kakashi.

"Sensei, what were you telling me?"

Sakura looked over and continued to walk with the two, their boots crunching in the snow, and included herself into the conversation.

She had only left the house to see if the next volume of her favorite book series was out, and to her dismay, it wasn't; but she also knew that if there was one thing she loved, it was being ogled at by boys. So, she had carefully dressed that morning, picking out a neutral, yet very cute outfit. She wore an orange shirt with a white blazer on top, jeans, a black knit hat, black gloves, a black scarf, white boots, and her headband hung around her neck over top of the blazer. Yet, since she was a ninja and had to carry around her necessary items, she still had to wear her holsters that held all of her kunai, scrolls and medicines and such cress-crossed over her jeans.

"Oh, yea." Kakashi shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It still made him have to do a double take when he saw those two together like they were after such a long time of Sasuke wanting nothing to do with Sakura. It was like watching a mutated pig walking down the market on it's hind legs, greeting people and people smiling and waving in return. It just didn't seem quiet...well..._natural_; not yet, anyway.

"As I was saying, I tired out that technique with the Sharingan that you invented, and I think it has some kinks. For instance, every time you use it, you destroy all ability to hear and smell. We would never know if one of our enemy's teammates was approaching, so I recommend that for only team missions, which you, by the way, usually don't get." He explained. No matter how many years Kakashi goes without teaching, he still maintains his old wise tone, and always manages to make things seem like the two now-jounins had never graduated from his jurisdiction.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know what amazes me?"

The two men looked at her, and she continued, "No matter how many things happen, no matter how much you change, no matter how much older you get, you always manage to keep your conversations to jutsus and techniques."

"What else are we supposed to talk about?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed by this statement.

"Well, don't you talk about other things? I mean, me and Ino and all the other girls talk about other things, and so do you and I, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied, hearing Sasuke's annoyance and deciding to try and entice him into a debate.

He frowned at her, realizing her intentions, and was about to stop her, but Kakashi suddenly decided it was his obligation to wave the flag.

"Sakura-chan, let me explain this flat out: we're ninjas, and we're male. We aren't not like females, who like to make friends and chat and squeal. We talk business, we move on, thus making us the polar opposite of females as always.

The only time we don't talk business is when we're talking about women or sports, and that's only if you consider 'business' our ninja work. We don't have deep thoughts, we don't gossip, and we do not talk endlessly."

"_You've_ talked to _Sasuke-kun_ about _women_?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a horrified look.

"Sakura! Me, talk to that pervert, about girls?"

"Yea, sorry! He'd probably brake out his book and start telling you how to do it before you could get a word in."

"Hey!" Kakashi punched Sasuke. "I am NOT a pervert!"

"Then why do you read Make-out Paradise?"

".... You're too young to know."

"Ha!"

"Yea, sure, sensei."

"I'm serious! It would destroy your innocent ears."

"Yea, yea, sure."

"I'm serious!"

The three stopped at the Ramen bar, and ordered. Kakashi sat hunched over next to Sasuke, while Sakura sat snuggled up to Sasuke, her teeth chattering. It always started to get especially cold around five o'clock, and it was getting dangerously close to that hour.

"Two oriental and one miso, please." Sasuke ordered, and the cook nodded and walked off.

The meals arrived, and the three ate, laughing and talking until their stomachs were full, and they said their goodbyes.

"Sakura-chan, what time is it?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Why don't you check?"

"Because it's cold and you're warm." She replied, giggling.

She cuddled up to him, and sighed, enjoying his warm body next to hers in the winter cold. His eyes were cold, and his head turned to the side and leaning against hers; his arm was around her waist. The two were huddled up on a park bench, watching the snowfall, and just enjoying the beauty of the scene and each other.

Sasuke smirked at her comment, and kissed her on the top of her head. The two sat in silence a moment, and Sakura bit her lip.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he looked down at her.

She smiled. "Nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She always said something like that when it got silent, like the quiet gave her an instant itch to say something that had no meaning; but, he had to admit, it was pretty cute, and cute was what Sakura always was, and still is today.

Sasuke paused a moment, and a new idea came into his mind. After playing around with it for a moment, he smirked.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke scooped Sakura off of the park bench like a superhero with his damsel, and smirked at her shocked face.

"It's too cold here to 'cuddle'." He mocked her, and gave her his trade mark smirk again. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Then off we go, my brave kni-"

Sasuke suddenly rushed off in an attempt to surprise her out of her sarcastic comment. The two raced through the snow, and Sakura watched Sasuke. His neck was bent forward, and his face facing straight ahead, sort of like a bird. With every step, he barely made a crunch in the thick snow-mainly because he wasn't touching the ground; it was an old ninjutsu, and very simple.

As he leaped through the snow, he looked so serious, so bent on destination, and really focused. Sasuke always had a serious face, and a very serious way of thinking, and nothing could change that. He was Sasuke-kun; her Sasuke-kun, and she liked it that way.

She loved her Sasuke-kun more than any other fan girl could.

And that, my friends, is because she loved Sasuke-kun not for status or looks.

She loved him because he was Sasuke-kun.

She loved how he constantly burned pancakes and eggs, how he would smirk at everything, how he looked so peaceful when he slept, how he would only smile when special things happened, and only when on one could see him. She loved how he was so determined to achieve his goals, how he would throw little temper tantrums when he was underestimated, even how he never cleaned his bedroom. Sure, there were little things that bothered her about him-like how he never put the toilet seat down (she fell in once because of that) and he hadn't changed his hairstyle in forever, but those things could never measure up to how much she loved him.

Her Sasuke-kun.

Hey ya'll!

I know, you must've been suffering dearly from the lack of updates. I really think this chapter sucks, but that's mostly because I've had this idea for Ino and Shikamaru brewing in my head and its driving me nuts. So, sorry guys, the next chapter HAS to be Shikamaru and Ino! Although, if you vote, I'll count your votes toward the next chapter, including the ones from this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading this, and please review!

-IHearVoices


	6. Chapter 6: My Brave Ninja

**Day to Day **

A Naruto fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned

(A/N: I've deiced to do Shikamaru and Ino on this one-sorry to all those who wanted something else! If you want it, please vote and I will write about the one with the most votes!)

Chapter 6: My Brave Ninja

Ino walked into her kitchen, humming a tune and quiet comfortable in her sweat pants, tee shirt and dirty slippers. It was around ten in the morning, and Yamanako Ino had woken but roughly fifteen minutes ago.

A pleasant look on her face, she pulled a box of coco puffs out of the cabinet, and then a bowl and a spoon.

"You really like you're coco puffs, don't you?"

Ino paused, and smirked. "You're up early, Shii-kun."

He smiled lightly, and wrapped his arms around her just below her shoulders from behind, and kissed her cheek lightly. Like Ino, Shikamaru was in the drab; a wrinkled shirt, jeans, and socks that were too big. He had bed head, and dark circles under his eyes, and as he leaned his head against hers, his eyes closed, and he breathed in her scent. She always smelled like some kind of fruit or flower; this morning, it was fresh mangos.

"How many nights have you spent the night now, Shii-chan?"

Ino asked, and turned around, leaning her head and loose fists on his strong chest. He moved his head on top of hers, and moved his arms lower. Both had their eyes closed, and Shikamaru swayed gently back and worth.

"Um...three times."

The night before, Shikamaru had come to Ino's apartment to see her. He had gone on a two-week long mission, and the three days before he left, Ino was on a mission. The two hadn't seen each other in over seventeen days, and seeking the comfort of someone close to him, he had come to Ino's, and the two had fallen asleep on her bed while watching a movie.

In truth, it wasn't uncommon anymore for either of the two to spend the night at each other's houses; contrary to rumor, they had never done anything, they had just laid up to the early, early morning and late, late nights, talking and making coco, or watching movies and enjoying one another's company. Unlike Sakura, Ino had no real moral on how a young relationship should go. She believed you should fly with the moment, and 'what ever spurred you in the name of love', as she so sarcastically put it.

Shikamaru sighed a tired sigh, and wondered aloud, "You think its weird that I missed you so much?"

Ino smiled. "Ha, no. It's _romantic_, Shii-kun."

He stuck his lip out. "Gross."

Ino laughed. "You haven't grown up in the four years that I've known you; not even the tiniest bit, you know that?"

"That's not true. I got over cooties long enough to kiss you, didn't I?"

Ino laughed again, and then sighed, snuggling up to him. Shikamaru was a living, breathing furnace, and it came in handy during the cold winter months.

"Yea, you did. And you're not too damn bad either."

It was Shikamaru's time to smirk this time. "That's cause' I'm worthy of being an _Elle Girl_ tasty cake, and you know it."

"Don't push it."

The first time Shikamaru had come over, he had walked into Ino's room and found five magazine pages of the tasty cake of the month from Elle Girl magazine, one of Ino's favorites. He had joked on her endlessly about it, telling her that she was as bad as Naruto and Neji smuggling porn back and forth, among millions of other jokes he had cracked in public, which only served to embarrass and annoy Ino.

The two continued to stay there, talking in soft morning voices, and laughing. Of course, as always, enjoying one another's company.

"Ino! Wake up!"

"Ugh....noooo....go away....."

"Ino! It's Shii-chan!"

At those words, Ino bolted up, and opened her eyes to see Sakura standing next to her bed, her hair tied up quickly, and, by her appearance in clothes and absence of make-up, hastily dressed. Her green eyes were wide, and her expression not very happy.

"What is it?" Ino demanded, rubbing her eyes. She wasn't a morning person, and Sakura being her best friend for countless years, she should've known that and waited!

"Sasuke told me this morning that Shikamaru was accepted into ANBU, and is leaving this morning." Sakura answered. Her tone was grave, which made Ino nervous.

"So?"

"Ino, he's after a missing-nin with only two other ninjas. It's S-ranked. Sasuke told me that nobody expects him to come back alive."

Ino froze.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

With a sudden burst of energy, Ino got out of bed, tied her hair back in front of a mirror, and then quickly got dressed. Sakura rushed her along, and with in the miracle of only two minutes, the two were rushing out the apartment door, shoes crunching in the thick snow.

Sakura rushed with her, and the two ran through the snow side-by-side, each one wearing a face of distress and worry. They ran through the city streets, which were almost barren in the early morning, and tried their best to get to the gates in time.

Finally, they arrived at the village gates, which was guarded by two chunins.

Up ahead, maybe a few blocks up the dirt road was three ninjas, walking on the snowy ground with silver armor.

"SHIKA!"

Ino screamed, and ran, leaving Sakura in the dust. Her hair fell out of its hair tie, and flew behind her in the cold, nipping wind, and her hat was nowhere to be seen.

The three ninjas turned, and the one in the middle pulled off his mask, revealing himself to be Shikamaru.

By now, Ino was crying, and she leapt to Shikamaru, wrapping her around him and crying into his shoulder.

"Shika...Shika, Sakura told me...Shika, come back, please come back..."

Shikamaru was shocked, and his eyes wide.

"Ino...."

He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on hers.

"Ino, what did they tell you?"

"That you were supposed to come back."

The other two ninjas, pulled off their masks, and watched with sad faces the scene before them. There was a reason why one of the three things a ninja was supposed to avoid was a woman, and the scene before them described why.

"Ino, stop crying. Please, stop." Shikamaru told her gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

She sniffled, and looked up at his face, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Ino, missions are always dangerous, you know that. There's always a chance we won't come back; but they were just saying that they didn't think I would come back because I just joined ANBU. It's not because I'm not good enough. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be in ANBU."

She nodded, and sniffed again, watching her breath form in little clouds.

"That's not to say that I will come back, but that there's still a chance that I might. Ino," he lifted her chin with his gloved finger, and smirked, "you are way too strong and stubborn to be crying over me. But, just in case, I'll promise you this: I will come back to you, weather it's alive, or in spirit. No matter where you go, no matter what happens, I'm there, okay?"

She nodded, laughed.

"I feel so stupid and silly now." She admitted, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled, just a little, and leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "When I said I missed you, I worried a little bit too. I love you, Ino."

Ino smiled, and held him tight.

"I'll miss you. Please come back."

"I promised, didn't I?" Shikamaru replied, and then the two let each other go. The two other ninjas, who had left the two alone to talk, slipped their masks back on, and walked towards Shikamaru.

With a cocky smirk, Shikamaru slipped on his silver mask, and walked off to meet up with his teammates.

Sakura walked up to her best friend, and hugged her, resting her chin on Ino's shoulder. Ino held Sakura's arm, and frowned, worry entering her blue orbs again.

"It'll be okay, Ino-chan. You wait; he won't be back without a cut or bruise."

"I sure hope so."

Even though Shikamaru had given his promise, had had so much confidence and had given her such a logical speech, Ino couldn't help but worry and want to cry again.

Because finally, the reality that either one of them could die any day was finally sinking in.

And it was like she was a wife on the pier, watching her naval husband sail off to war, because she and that wife had the same thing in common: they were in love with men who could die.

Hey Ya'll!

Short, I know. I guess I just wasn't so into this time, or as into as I was with my first chapters. Am I losing my knack? The first part was entirely to introduce you to how I saw the couple, and how I felt their relationship would be like (I'm trying to make them all seem different).

Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers: warprince2000, DotDotDotMan, AkiaBinZaid, Xoni Newcomer, animEvivvErz, and boredathome! It means so much to me that you guys reviewed and like my story!

Zoni, I'm glad you liked how I described outfits. The truth is, I have a serious fetish for fashion, especially shoes and bright-colored accessories. Also believe that if you describe an outfit of a character, it gives insight on that character and makes them easier to imagine.

So far, the polls are at: Naruto and Hinata: 3, Neji and Tenten: two, Sakura and Sasuke: 0, and Ino and Shikamaru: 0. I was wondering, was my previous chapter of Sakura and Sasuke the reason that you don't want to read about them anymore? I really hate that chapter. I just wanted to throw something sweet together for you guys since I hadn't updated in a while.

Daily joke: Akia gave me a command! 'Naruto and Hinata. Make them do something special.' Mam' yes mam'!

Also, since I don't know squat about Neji and Tenten, for all those who want a chapter on them, please tell me some habits, characteristics, ect. So I can stay true to how the infamous two are. Thanks!

Thanks so much for reading this, and please review!

-IHearVoices


	7. Chapter 7: Sometimes Winter

**Day to Day **

A Naruto fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any bands mentioned.

(A/N: I was going to do a Neji and Tenten, and the entire time I haven't updated I've been working on it, but since I don't know the characters as well, it's so hard! But, in the end, guess who won by two votes over Neji and Tenten? Naruto and Hinata! Sadly, I think I may have scared away all of the Sasuke and Sakura fans by my recent crappy chapters. Sorry about that.)

Chapter 7: Sometimes Winter

The snow fell silently as always, drifting tiny balls of white.

She smiles silently out the window, her eyes slightly drowsy, her face relaxed with the complete expression of peace and comfort. She breathed in the scent of the jacket she wore deeply, closing her eyes a moment. His scent filled her nose, and she couldn't help but smile wider.

The jacket was a plain black one, with a zipper going up the middle, a hood and two pockets on each side; but it was _his_ jacket, and that's what made it special. Although it looked like an ordinary jacket, she could already pick out all of the special things about it. The hole in the right pocket, the chipped parts on the silver zipper, the rip on the seam inside, and a small rip from a kunai on the side. Pressing her lips together, as if trying not to laugh, she looped her finger through the hole, and wondered mildly how he could've made that.

She sat on her bed, her small form wrapped up in his big jacket. Like always, her hair was short, and it brushed the jacket when she turned her head to the side.

Laughing, she fell back on to the bed, now eagle-spread across it, and hugged the jacket around her. She loved his scent; a musky kind of smell, with a faint tint of metal, a dash of ramen spice, and the crispness of fall leaves all in one. No one smelled quiet like him, and weather that was a good thing or not is up to that person.

"_Here, take it." "But won't you be cold?" "You won't be cold if you wear it, will you?" "No." "Then it's fine. Go on; keep it." "Naruto! I couldn't…." "Aw, come on. Shikamaru and Sasuke have something they give Sakura and Ino to remind them of them when they're gone, so this is the least I could do!" _

She smiled again, now curled up on her side. "This is the best gift I ever received, Naruto." She whispered, and closed her eyes, snuggling with the worn jacket.

"Where'd you get that?"

She sat up quickly, and watched her cousin step in, and sat down next to her. He was still wearing his normal clothes, and his hair was lying around his shoulders as elegantly as always.

Blushing furiously, she looked away. "I found it."

Neji sniffed. "It smells like Uzumaki."

"How would you know?"

"I can smell ramen on it."

Hinata bit her lip, and looked away. The pause was long, until Neji said, "You know, you shouldn't be ashamed. You're dating Uzumaki, and we all know that. I'm dating Tenten."

"What?"

"I'm dating Tenten."

"…I had no idea!"

"No one does." He replied curtly, and stood. "So if you don't tell anyone I'm dating Tenten, you're Uzumaki jacket is sealed."

"Deal."

Neji nodded, and began to leave.

"Neji-kun?"

"Yea?"

"…You'll be good to Tenten, right?"

"Isn't the idiot good to you?"

Hinata smiled, and watched her cousin leave, shutting the door quietly behind.

She sighed, and smelled the jacket again, holding it close. Naruto maybe gone on ANBU missions like a lot of the other boys, but somehow, this ragged jacket was a great comfort.

His brows furrowed as he looked at his reflection, and pressed his blonde spikes down with his hand. With an annoyed look, he looked back up at the picture he had taped up on his mirror. It was of a guy model out of one of Sakura's magazines, with brown hair that was in layers and at different lengths around his head. "Skater hair." Sakura had called it, but not matter what he did, Naruto couldn't get his hair to go down. He gelled it, shampooed it three times, brushed it down, got it wet-anything he could think of, and the stuff was still sticking up like little proud, blonde statues of liberty! With a final sigh, he rubbed his face and ripped the picture off the mirror, balled it up and threw it at his Kakashi mannequin, smirking when he hit it in the face. His room was a mess as usual, with paper scattered every where, the bed unmade, a bag laying open on the ground with a few scrolls and shuriken falling out of it, and dirty laundry laying around. After deducing long ago that he was not going to bring Hinata to his house after a date, he had stopped cleaning it up and stressing over which crowded closet could hold his Kakashi mannequin. The bed squealed in what might've been pain, no one knows, when he sat down on it, his back slanted, and his arms leaning casually on his knees. Next to him was his battered up boom box, something he'd found in the trash one day when he was walking home-it had a tape player, a radio with no fm and a CD player. He jabbed the play button, and then lay back on his bed.

The opening of the song was quiet, with a soft guitar and drum cymbals, which soon turned into a louder drum and guitar part.

"_I catalog these steps now, decisive and intention, precise and patterned specifically to yours. _

_I'm talented at breathing, especially exhaling, so that my chest may rise and fall with yours."_

Closing his eyes, he wondered what it would be like to lay next to her, watching her sleep, curled up in blankets. Would he be careful to not wake her, like the man in the song? How would she look when she was sleeping?

The song played in the room, with Naruto nodding his head lightly to it, thinking, his hands behind his head and his legs sprawled over the sheets and blankets. He hadn't been able to see her lately, and everything had been so cold.

That was it.

It was cold!

"Hinata, um, someone's at the door for you!" a smaller version of Hinata called, her face flushed, and rubbing her hands. She had just dragged the stool in front of the large double doors to the Hyuuga mansion, peered through the keyhole, and hopped down, blushing and biting her lips so she wouldn't giggle. Her older sister's boyfriend was at the door!

Hinata appeared from behind another door down one of the two halls that lead away from the front room, and walked up to the door, her slippers making shuffling noises on the wood floors. She frowned lightly at her sister, and then opened the door.

After waiting over five minutes, he had turned his back to the door, and was gazing out and around at all of the snow-covered trees that surrounded the large, beautiful, majestic houses that stood tall and proud. Growing up in the slum part of Konoha made him marvel at the things others could afford.

His hair was poking out everywhere, and he scratched the back of his head casually; his other hand was shoved lazily into a jean pocket, and he wore his big, heavy black jounin coat that was covered in pockets on the front, with some straps (that now hung untied and empty) on the back to hold large shuriken and swords. She smiled; he looked so normal, like regular Naruto, plain and simple. Ragged shoes, tousled hair, dirty fingernails, ripped jeans, the works!

"Um, Naruto…."

"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto jumped around laughed nervously, scratching his head again. His smile filled up his face, and you couldn't help but shake your head and smile in return. "Hey, look, I have a surprise for you, but we have to, uh, travel some. So go get some light clothes!"

Hinata blinked. "Light clothes? Naruto-kun, it's winter."

"Where we're going, it won't be!" he exclaimed, and smiled. "Come on! I'll help you!" He hooked his arm into hers, and dashed inside. Then, mid-stride, he stopped, and smiled sheepishly. "So, uh, Hina-chan, where's your room?"

"Um…upstairs."

The two ran up the steps, and Naruto waited while Hinata shuffled through her clothes. "Shorts, a tee-shirt, flip-flops…and…uh…a bathing suit! Yea!"

Hinata giggled softly, and took out the items he yelled out, and placed them carefully into a canvas bag. Since Naruto wasn't the type of boy to sit still, he couldn't help but glance around the corner of the door.

Hinata stood over her bed; her back bent some, folding a shirt. A small smile graced her face, and she pushed her hair behind her ear gently, revealing the rest of her face. Her eye lashes curled out and made her eyes look like that of an angel's, with how they curled out and seemed to fit perfectly with her smooth, creamy skin and light pink lips. He couldn't help but blush and hurriedly get back in place, his eyes wide. Man, his mind was out there! All of the sudden, ideas rushed in and things got really weird. _'Where the hell did I come up with that? Sakura would kill me if she thought something like that had crossed my mind!'_ Pressing his palms against each side of his head, he shook his head, as if to make the thoughts pop out of his brain through his ears.

"I'm ready."

Hinata emerged from the door, shy as ever. She wasn't exactly sure what Naruto was planning, but she trusted him, and knew he wouldn't do anything mean.

Naruto smiled widely, and the two strolled out of the mansion, Hinata pulled on her coat and hat, and the two walked out into the snowy morning.

"Here's our stop!"

The crowds poured out of the subway, most of them frowning and keeping to themselves, wearing suits and carrying brief cases. The couple was some of the only people on the whole subway in normal clothes, or under eighteen, for that matter.

They exited hand in hand so they wouldn't loose each other in the big, white station. The station was filled with businessmen and women, and their dark suits were a complete contrast to the white tile walls and stark red tile floors. A large computerized board told of all of the subways going here and there, and a computerized voice over a loud speaker called out which subway was leaving when. On the continent that Konoha resided on, because of the strange, different types of conditions and areas all around, a subway was the best bet for national transportation, unless you were going to the lands of water, in which you'd have to take a boat once you got nearby. For Naruto, this was all apart of the plan.

He smiled at Hinata, who was starting to get nervous in the large crowds.

"Don't worry; we'll be outta here in a jiff."

They climbed the stone steps out of the subway and onto the street of Los Durados, the city of gold. Although the city had never really carried gold, it had been called that for years because of its reputation to hold the homes of big companies and businessmen. The two gilded through the crowds, and Naruto held Hinata's hand tightly.

Soon, Hinata could smell the salt from the sea. She took off her coat, and draped it over her other arm. They continued on, when suddenly, Naruto stopped, and turned to her. His face became comically serious as he spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

"Um…yes. Of course."

"Then put this on, and I'll guide you." He said, and whipped out a blue handkerchief.

"Naruto, are you going to blind fold me?"

With a big smile, he exclaimed, "Yep!" Then, without further ado, he tied it around her head, covering her eyes. "Now come on!" He grabbed her hand, and dashed through the crowd, her clutching onto his ragged hand and trying to keep up.

After running a ways, the smell of salt filled their noses, sea gulls cried out, and the crashing of waves resounded. Hinata started to hear and feel the cement turn into wooden boards, and Naruto continued to romp across them all.

They turned right, and then Naruto stopped and turned to her, grabbing both of her hands, excitement and anxiousness overflowing inside of him.

"Okay, I'm gonna take off the blind fold, but you can't look just yet, okay?"

Hinata nodded.

Their footsteps changed from loud bangs to soft taps-the ground became a sort of plaster! He continued to walk her through it; she almost even tripped and fell when the ground rocked!

"Okay-open your eyes."

Hinata blinked and looked around.

"Naruto!"

He had lead her onto yacht-the Rosemary. Inside was a nice couch, and a deck stretched before the glass doors. She dashed to the glass doors, and smiled and gasped at the view of the ocean, stretching before them and on into the horizon.

This was the best!

All that Uzumaki could do was smile, and feel a sudden pride and smugness at his great idea. That's right-Uzumaki, ladies' man extraordinaire!

"N-N-Naruto, how could you have afforded this?" she asked, and looked back at him.

"I've got connections." He said smoothly. Although that was Sasuke's line, he was sure the Uchiha wouldn't miss it all that much. Hinata, however, almost laughed as Naruto sat on the couch in the sprawled position of a tasty cake of the month, trying to pull off a smooth, handsome, Sasuke/Neji smirk.

"Naruto, you are so silly!" she laughed, and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, and smiled.

"You know, this is only half of it."

"What?"

"Yep!"

The boat started up with a roar, and they began to pull out of the harbor.

"Where're we going?"

"Some place special!"

The boat pulled up on the sandy shore of a small island, and Naruto jumped off, holding a rolled blanket under his arm. He turned around and caught Hinata as she jumped off, and the two walked up the beach a way. Then Naruto spread out a blanket, and told Hinata to wait while he got something else from the boat.

Then he came chugging back with a large picnic basket, and sat down next to the Hyuuga on the blanket, and began to pull out the condiments.

"No ramen?"

"Naw, I have that all the time. You've got to be sick of it."

In truth, Sakura had packed the basket, and made sure there was no ramen in it.

Man, where would Naruto's love life be without Sakura-chan?

The two ate lunch, and then got in bathing suits and went swimming in the warm waters. That night, as they began to sail home, Naruto stood on the deck with Hinata, his arm around her, and his head leaning against hers, watching the sun set on the ocean.

Hey Ya'll!

Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I apologize. Things have been hectic, and I don't want to write unless I really want to, other wise it turns out stupid. Anyway, I tried to make this one really special, since I had someone ask for Naruto and Hinata to "do something special". But I won't say any names…ugh-cough cough AKIABINZAID! Cough, cough Sorry, I believe I have a cold…. Speaking of that anonymous review though (lol), the only reason I thought you were a girl was because I never thought any individual of the male species would enjoy my writing, especially this story. In any case, I'm glad you're reading it, hopefully enjoying it, and maybe even using these ideas to make your significant other feel special! (And hey, if you like someone, wouldn't these make great opportunities to pop big questions?)

Much thanks to my reviewers! For this section, they are: Kai (girl/man, you are so positive, and I like how you gave me little bits of advice in a not-so-commanding way), Sharingan baby (I take it you like Kakashi…or is it Sasuke?), Izumi-chan (thanks so much for your info on Neji and Tenten! I'm so unfamiliar with those characters, but I think with a little research and some more reading, I could set out a chapter for them later on!), boredathome (Nice name! Anyway, sorry I didn't update so soon. See excuse above. Thanks for more info on Neji and Tenten!), warprince2000 (yea um, again, I didn't update so soon…I'm sorry! Seriously, I have major guilt.), AkiabinZaid (I basically addressed you above, but about the whole command thing-I was joking on you. And it was fun. Bwahaha.)

Again, I'm TOTALLY AND ABOSLUTLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I hate it when people take forever to update, and here I am joining the club of procrastinators! Plus, this chapter sucked. Well, I think so. Notice how hard I am on myself?

Okay, bye!

I'll try and update soon!

Vote on your favorite and review!

-IHearVoices


	8. Chapter 8: Losing Everything

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned

(A/N: I was bored, nobody had reviewed, and so I decided to take the liberty to writing the next installment. Bwahaha.)

Chapter 8: Losing Everything

The Christmas spirit was spreading like a disease, and the snow had returned after a week of nothing. Target practice became harder, since you had to pierce the ice, Lee had already become a human ice cube during a week-long non-stop training session, and Neji had gone from shorts and sandals to big boots, a gray hooded jacket and black pants. Sakura had rolled her eyes at Neji, saying, "Neji maybe a genius, but his fashion sense equals an I.Q. of zero." Tenten couldn't help but smile at that, wondering what the Hyuuga would've said if he had heard it himself.

The kunai hit the boards with a twang, and each twang earned her a satisfied feeling in the pit of her chest. That's right-Tenten, the great weapon master!

With Gai in the hospital with a concussion (he had a no-holding-back match with Kakashi, so they both ended up in the hospital, thank fully alive), Neji off on ANBU missions, and Lee trying to become a senin so he could travel around to become stronger, the old group hadn't trained together in what was seemingly a lifetime. Tenten almost felt like the only normal person left! Sure, she was in black ops, but that was nothing compared to ANBU or applying for senin! It was just as strict and grueling, but not as time-consuming. Besides, unlike Neji, she felt she needed a few more years under her belt before going out for ANBU.

Her boots crunched in the ground as she walked up to the targets, and began to dig up the kunai that sunk into the softer sections of snow.

"Long time no see, Tenten."

The voice was right in her ear, but she didn't turn to look, just smirked and continued to shift around for the weapons. The voice was a familiar one, after all.

"Same to you, Hyuuga."

"When the hell did I become Hyuuga?"

"When you addressed me so seriously. You'd think you had a stick up your butt."

Neji smirked, and walked over to where she was knelt down, filtering through the white stuff. As if to show off, Neji kneeled down next to her, shoved away a bit of snow, instantly uncovering the last kunai. He handed it to her with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow, and she snatched it away and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You and your damned eyes." She said, and shoved the last kunai into her holsters. Then she stood and walked away from the targets, trying to get a good distance away. Neji followed, and watched as one kunai whizzed past his head and smacked into the middle of the target.

Soon he stood next to her, watching her throw the kunai. "Want to give it a try?" she asked, offering one to him. He smirked.

"Oh, so you're going to let me and my damned eyes use your weapons?"

"Yea. Give it a try. You've been gone for ANBU so much, you probably haven't been doing much target practice." She smiled softly, and he took the kunai, and threw it. With a twang, it landed right in the middle, next to Tenten's.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are amazing."

"Hump." He grunted and motioned for another kunai. Then he stepped back a few more meters, and threw it again. Of course, it landed smack-dab in the middle, like the rest. Tenten just watched, her hands on her hips, a sort of reliving of what they used to do all the time. She would give her burst of energy and feats of strength, and then sit back and watch him show her up, like the gifted genius he was. Unlike most others, Tenten had a way about her that welcomed anything, and the Hyuuga's incessant pride, stubbornness and constant higher ranking was among them. Instead of getting angry, like most others would, she saw it as an opportunity to grow, learn, and just hang out with one of her only close friends. Of course, her definition of a "close friend" was changed in Neji's case. Rather than thinking of a close friend as someone to spill all your secrets to, have long talks, and confide in, it was more of a makeshift kind of thing. Sure, she could talk to him, but everything had to be smart and challenging. Like, instead of a simple, "Hey, how are you doing?" it was "Hey, where the hell have you been?" or "What's that? Another battle scar?" The catch was to not be bothered by it, to shrug off any kind of hurt feeling and return just as expertly.

For Neji, it was a dangerous game. Don't let her know. God, don't let her know. She'll never respect you. It's weak. Don't let her know.

"So, how've things been in the rich suburbs?" Tenten asked. Unlike Neji, Tenten grew up in a middle-class family, and after the death of her father, her mother could hardly support them; she had lived in the slums since she was twelve. When Neji had come to visit her on Gai's orders, he had been shocked just to see the address. It was obviously the address of an apartment in the slums, although he had always thought she lived in a middle-class home, near the market. Tenten had answered the door with a smile, and said, "Hey, you want to go take a walk around?" "No." "Aw, you chicken? Poor rich kid suddenly pulled into the slums?" "No." "Okay then." She had stepped out and promptly looped her arm through his. He had not objected, mostly out of shock, and just let her lead him through the dirty streets.

As they walked, she had greeted just about everyone with a smile, comment or concern, and even invited one boy and a girl to walk with them. The girl was Keioko, an adventurous girl with a sharp eye for coins on the ground; she dressed in a dirty flowered dress, and walked on the hot cement in her bare feet. The boy was Radok, an older boy who, even though he was only fifteen, was already a jounin. This intrigued Neji, but he never had the opportunity to fight the young man. In any case, Radok was a strange boy who always spoke softly, stepped as if on clouds, and moved with an uncanny, wise swiftness.

Neji had been shocked at the slums. He had thought they would be full of criminals, horrible people, slackers and trailer trash, but most of them were people that were just dealt more hard knocks than most, and were just trying to survive.

Unknown to Tenten, she always did teach him little things like that. Like when she had been talking to him, and he had complained about Naruto; she had quickly snapped back that he didn't know for sure, and he was assuming more than he actually knew. Of course, he didn't admit that she was right, but she was.

He learned things from her too.

This memory brought a question to the surface.

"Are you still living with your mom?"

Tenten stopped mid-throw, and then tossed the kunai. "No. I'm living in the ninja apartments with Sakura, Ino, Shika and everyone."

"Where's your mom?"

"Since when did you care?"

"…Why can't you tell me?"

Tenten growled and turned to face him. "My mom is gone. She ran off, and no one knows why. We think she went back to her home village, okay?"

Neji was taken aback. So that's what was up. He shook his head, and started to walk towards the dartboard to pick up the kunai. Tenten just stood there, holding the last weapon in her fist, biting her lip. The Hyuuga never turned when she began to squint her eyes and bit harder into her lip, trying not to cry.

"It's amazing," she said aloud, "that I could kill a man, but I still cry about something as stupid as this."

He stopped at the sound of her voice, and stood stock still a moment, listening to her gasp, and the crunch of her knees as they hit the snow. Tenten never cried; in fact, this was only the second time he had seen her cry. The first was on the day of her visit to her father's grave. Master Gai had foolishly scheduled a training session that day. Tenten had showed up, seemingly fine, but when the session was almost over and she was about to go visit him, she had ran into the forest while Master Gai was lecturing suddenly, and collapsed behind a tree.

Within minutes, she was found by all three males, and Lee had wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against hers, crooning. Gai and whimpered, and Neji had stood by, his face like stone, but a hurricane of questions running through his head. 'Should I come up to her?' 'Maybe I should do something special.' 'No, that's weak!' 'This is stupid…what do I care, anyway?'

Now her mom was gone.

And this was his chance to do what he never did when he was twelve.

His boots crunched as he turned and began to walk towards her fallen figure, with her face pressed into her gloved hands, and her body shaking.

"Tenten."

He knelt next to her, watching her shake with ever gasp.

"Oh, God, this has got…to be….so…embarrassing…how shameful….."

"It's not."

She acted like she didn't hear him.

"I-I-I'm just so afraid that I've…lost my mom too, not just my dad. I mean it's not like I have any other family to-"

"It's okay."

She looked up at him, shock written on her tear stained face. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You just showed concern for me."

He looked down, trying to make his cheeks not burn in embarrassment, but her face just lit up in a smile. Then she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him, surprising the heck out of him. His eyes bugged a moment as he realized that she was wrapped around him, her eyes closed and her head against his.

Without thinking, he put his arms back around her, and just closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

She smelled like snow, metal and warm spices, and her face was soft against his. Her breathing was easy and when she leaned against him, she began to breathe in the same rhythm as he did, in, out, a easy, stead pattern. No wind whipped now, and the snow that had lay dormant for hours began to start falling again, making spots on their dark hair, and falling on her lashes.

How beautiful.

Hey ya'll!

Okay, that's my eighth installment! I tried to update faster, since I totally owe you guys for not writing for like, three weeks. I know it was short, but I really liked this one! Although it didn't go along with the tradition of every-day kind of feels, I still liked it. I needed something dramatic to happen in order for Neji to do something anyway! Also, I tried to give this couple a different sort of feel than the others. Neji tends to be very serious, and he's a genius in a different way than Shikamaru; sort of like Shikamaru and Sasuke blended together, I guess. And Tenten is just as smart and determined, and admires Neji a lot. So, I threw something together, thought about how they might interact and all that jolly good fun, and ta-da! The sarcastic, challenging, yet mysteriously sweet atmosphere.

Much thanks to my reviewers: warprince2000 (apparently you think my story is cool, all the time. Lol-sorry, I couldn't resist picking on you!), TimeShifter (I'll see what I can do about some more Naruto and Hinata chapters. I won't put them back-to-back, but I'll try to add them in more, since a lot of people seem to adore them. Was Hanabi the name of Hinata's sister?), AkiaBinZaid (Happy to make you feel special! And, thanks for your patience, and the nice comment about how fun this is to read! Warms my heart; truly, it does. Lol), animEvivvErz (YEA I THINK IT'S SWEET TOO! Lol-did you get it? Hey, um, were all those capitals because you forgot to press caps lock so you could get lower case again?).

Yea, I got four reviews; about an hour and a half for four people.

I'm just kidding-I love to write. It's not a problem; and besides, you guys make me feel great!

Thanks so much,

How you enjoyed chapter eight,

Merry Christmas (hey, it's ALMOST December!),

Please Review!

-IHearVoices


	9. Chapter 9: Waking Up

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Naruto's song and the band Star Pirate Ship; those are mine!

(A/N: I had three votes, and most of them were implied. It was one for Sakura and Sasuke, one for Neji and Tenten, and one for Naruto and Hinata. Sadly, I just did a Neji and Tenten, so that was out, and Naruto and Hinata was just before that…and Sakura and Sasuke were my original pair, so I decided that they deserved a chapter. I got a lot of my reviews once I was half way down with this, so if it turns out that another couple actually won, I'm sorry! Enjoy!)

Chapter 9: Waking Up

Outside, a snowstorm raged, the wind whistled against the windows, and the snow fell in great heaps everywhere. The cold was enough to give one a bad cold no matter how bundled they were, but inside the wooden apartment, it was warm, and it's inhabitants were wrapped in thick blankets wearing warm clothes.

Inside Sasuke's apartment, things were normal, except for his special guest, who was curled up against him, breathing softly and snuggling close to him.

The two were under three thick blankets, basking in the warmth; they were even sharing a pillow. The atmosphere was so content, easy and peaceful, like a beautiful view from a mountaintop, or a sweet moment; and, of course, this was a sweet moment.

He looked down on his tiny guest, who he held close to him. Her pink locks curled and spread across the pillow and her cheek, were her eyes closed, her face relaxed, and her hands came up just above the blankets. She breathed with a slow, easy tempo, and he watched as she breathed in deeply and stretched her neck, but he knew she wasn't awake.

The night before, she had come over for their arranged night of Dashboard Confessional. The emo CD had played in the apartment, while they talked, joked, played black jack and uno, and eventually fell asleep on his bed once the storm started and she realized that it was too late to go home. To say the least, it didn't bother Sasuke at all; he loved sleeping with her, with her warmth so close to him.

Who could've thought that he would fall in love with Haruno Sakura?

They had grown up together, yes, but even after he realized that girls weren't gross creatures, he still had no interest in the annoying girl. She was just another groupie that was after him like the mob, and he never even noticed her until they were put in the same team. After a year of training, working and doing missions with her, he slowly began to realize that she wasn't just another girl-she was Sakura, a smart, quick-on-her-feet, defiant, stubborn girl with a quick and hard punch, which Naruto received frequently. He remembered how Naruto had followed her incessantly, always looking out for her, and always offering to go out with her in his stead. The fox boy's crush was evident, but he only gave up when he started to train and hang out with Hinata, and Sasuke started to date Sakura.

Of course, by then, he had already started to get that Sakura wasn't going to date him. As Sasuke tilted his head, thinking deeper, he smirked, thinking of Rock Lee and all of the other boys who sulked and glared when he walked down the street hand-in-hand with the Haruno, and all of the fan girls glaring daggers and shaking their fists at Sakura. He almost wanted to go and make faces at them all, showing of how he was with the most beautiful girl in Konoha and no one could take her away.

His Sakura.

Hah. What're you going to do now, fan boys?

He hugged her close, and continued to smirk. Suddenly, Naruto's words game rushing to his head, and his smirk faded. The two had been in the middle of training, and Sasuke was about to win again. He had Naruto pinned to a tree, but his face wasn't blank like it usually was, but confused. Naruto hadn't been focused that day, and his attention always seemed to be anything but the kunai rushing by his head. Blood had dripped from the fox boy's mouth, and he coughed, staring up into Sasuke's darker eyes, anger swimming in them.

Naruto was never really angry with Sasuke, no matter how many times they sparred and he lost; and if he did, he never got that angry. "What the hell is wrong?" Sasuke had asked, annoyed by now. Naruto broke his gaze, and then looked back up at him. "Do you know how lucky you are?" "Why don't you tell me?" Naruto scowled, and pushed Sasuke away, and then walked away from the tree, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Dammit, Sasuke, don't give me that shit. She loves you!" Uzumaki stood now, arms apart in drama, and exasperated. "Look, I've liked Sakura since I was eight years old, but she has loved you for three years. Do you know what I, or any other boy, would give to have a great girl like that love us?" he yelled, "God, you just act like she's just another groupie, another girl that's after you, and nothing-" "Because that's just what she is!" Sasuke had yelled back. Naruto's eyes became wide in shock. "You call me a dunce, but you can't even open your eyes wide enough to realize that Sakura loves you and knows you better than any of those girls. She would kill and die for you, cheat and lie. I mean, God, she loves you! And she'd wait forever." He had put his face in his hands, and then sighed. Sasuke had stood stock still, and listened. Finally, after a few moments, Naruto had looked up, an upset, amazed, sad look on his face. "You know, Master Iruka's right. Someday, you're going to realize who she is, and you're going to fall in love with her too, just like everyone else. And then you're going to be together. But, Sasuke, all I want is just for you to remember that's she's Sakura, not another trophy. And she loves you." Then he had walked away, leaving the Uchiha in the forest, alone with his thoughts.

"I know who she is." Sasuke whispered, and pushed a strand of her pink hair out of her face.

She was Sakura, the beautiful girl that has a stubborn, wild side, as well as a quiet, intelligent, and graceful side. She was sarcastic, smart and yet average enough that you could always be yourself near her.

His Sakura.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked over to her side to see the space once occupied next to her empty. Sitting up quickly she rubbed her eyes and looked around. The room was cold, and she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, and ran her fingers through her bed head, wondering where he was. She had noticed the very moment that she woke up that he was gone from her side, and if she were fully awake, her eyes would be wide in surprise. Normally, he slept right next to her, or stayed there until she woke up. The digital clock next to his bed read 11:15, and she sighed, wondering how she had slept so late. She rolled her eyes. 'Well, you did stay up until almost three in the morning.'

"Morning babe."

She looked toward the door to see Sasuke standing there in black jeans and no shirt, his rough hand casually against the doorway, and his waist against the other side of the doorway. Taking a quick breath, she tried not to drool. How lucky she was to have a boyfriend with such a great body! Every part of his abs was perfectly sculpted, his hair waved back, and the two rounded bones that marked your lower waist just barely came above his dark jeans, making it look like his jeans are meant to be on his body, not forced on. Despite the winter, he still had a tan, and his eyes seemed to fit perfectly with his spiky hair and manly face.

She smiled, and pulled the covers up around her. "Morning. Where were you?"

He looked away and then back at her. "Yea, sorry about that. I thought you'd appreciate some food once you got up. I started some pancakes, French toast and eggs with the guys."

"YO, JACKASS, YOUR FRENCHTOAST IS DONE!" one of the guys yelled, laughing. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and glanced behind him.

"Hey, just come and eat when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay."

He gave a slight smile, and then walked away from the doorway and down the hall to the large kitchen he shared with all of the other guys. Sakura listened to his footsteps fade, and then rubbed her eyes, and got up out of bed. Shivering, she walked up to the mirror over Sasuke's dresser and tried to comb out her bed head with her fingers. Finally, she gave up and pulled it back. Then she straightened out her long-sleeve gray shirt, and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

The smell of grease, smoke, and syrup immediately assaulted her, and she blinked a moment, standing in the doorway. The kitchen was filled with ten jounin men, some of them young like Sasuke and some of them as old as Kakashi. One was slipping pancakes over a skillet, wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook's Ass', another guy was mixing pancake and French toast mix, another was frying eggs, and others were eating, talking, washing dishes, and even some were throwing kunai at a dart board while sitting at one of the tables. The thing that amazed her next was the fact that they all were shirtless, and a few only wore boxers! Being ninjas, they were kept in great shape, and Sakura suddenly wondered if she was flipping through an Abercrombie and Fitch magazine!

The kitchen itself was large, with a large black thing that had two long skillets, two ovens, and two fryers on each side. Sasuke stood on one side, watching as he cooked two pieces of French toast, holding a spatula in his hand.

"Hey." She said, and walked up to him. She still looked sleepy, and she held her crossed arms close to her chest, as if trying to keep warm.

"Morning again." Sasuke said, and wrapped his free arm around her. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes a moment.

"Ain't it cute, boys?" one of the other males called, "Our old Sasuke-kun's got himself a girl." He had spiky sand-colored hair and brown eyes. His smile filled his face, and he flipped eggs.

Sasuke just glared at him, brown-eyes laughed. "It's all good. Remember, I bring Xioa here all the time."

For a group of jounins, all of them acted like happy, routy boys. Brown-eyes even tried to flip the eggs onto a plate that one of his comrades held, laughing all the way. The older men tended to be more secluded, but the younger boys acted like normal teenage boys, despite the fact that they went off to kill people as a job.

Sakura ate with Sasuke, and she leaned on his bare shoulder while everyone talked until she worked up a good enough appetite to sit up and eat.

"So, Sakura-chan, how goes it?" Tsutsui asked, looking over at her.

Sakura chewed her French toast, and then said, "Very good. I'm not so sure how good I'll be once my mom finds out that I spent the night here…."

"Aw, don't worry about it!" Misunagi yelled, "If Sasuke-kun wants to get his naughty on at his pad, our lips are sealed!" The boys laughed with a few of the older men, while the rest just smirked and chewed their food.

Sasuke glared daggers at Misunagi. "I didn't do anything like that and you know it."

Misunagi shrugged. "So what if I do? You're no fun, Sasuke."

Everyone ate, joked, laughed and passed around a rather large bowl filled with pancakes of all kinds-banana, strawberry, chocolate. Sakura and Sasuke were picked on incessantly, and eventually Sasuke just gave up and hardly noticed when someone shouted something obscene about the couple and laughed.

Soon after breakfast, the guys left and began to get ready for the day, and most had left for missions, training and meetings. All that was left was Sasuke, her, and three of the teenage boys, who all went out to play football in the front yard, even though it had just snowed again the night before.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on his bed, her wrapped up in a blanket in his lap since she had the chills, and the two talked a while. Eventually, Sakura went home to get cleaned up, and Sasuke went out to train.

"How many?"

"Two please."

"All right. That'll be eighty-five seventy-five."

"Break my hundred."

"Sure thing."

The man behind the plaster screen counted the green paper, pushing it through his hands until he came up with the right amount, and then shuffled through his register to find the rest of it. Then he slid it through the rectangle hole at the bottom where the plaster met the counter, along with two tickets. The worker smiled, and the consumer just nodded, pocketed it, and walked off.

"Well, that's one less thing to do for Christmas." He murmured as he pushed open the door and went out into the snowy world, "I just hope she likes it."

His footsteps crunched and crackled as he walked off, his hands shoved in his pockets, thoughts moving gracefully through his mind, one question after another, one fear after one hope.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Coming!"

Bang-knock!

"I said I was coming!"

The pink-haired jounin unlatched the door and pulled it open, revealing her best friend, who stood in the doorway. Ino looked annoyed, but in a casual way; she had one hand on her hip, the other one holding a pile of mail, and one eyebrow was raised. Without any kind of invite, she strode into Sakura's apartment and tossed the mail on Sakura's couch.

"Hey, Miss I-spend-the-night-at-my-boyfriends-and-never-check-my-mail, I felt nice today so I decided to pick this up for you." The teenage girl then sat down in Sakura's chair, crossed her legs, and began twirling a strand of hair around her finger, staring at the piles of letters on Sakura's couch.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shut the door. "It's nice to see you too, Ino." She replied sarcastically, and then sat down at the couch and began to shuffle through the mail. Ino began to bite her lip, and when Sakura saw her distraught state, she rolled her eyes.

"Ino-chan, is there a certain letter you want me to open?"

Immediately, Ino fell out of her pose and sighed. "Yes! Shika-kun said I had to let you open it first, but I totally wanted to read it! It's on the bottom, the one with the roses on the envelope!"

Ino had an uncanny way of doing what she wanted despite how rude or mean it was, and since Shikamaru actually had morals, he tried his best to rub off on his girlfriend. So far, he had done a pretty good job, considering how hardheaded Ino is.

Sakura shifted through the mail until she found the envelope, and gasped. On the front, it said, "To The Pink-Haired Girl who lives in Apartment 888" and on the back was, "From Whom Lives Down the Lane". It was decorated in hand-drawn poinsettias and roses, twisting and bursting with color on the smooth vanilla paper. She brushed her hands across its soft surface, and then opened it as carefully and fast as she could. Then she reached her hand inside and pulled out a strangely thick-feeling note. When she unfolded it, out tumbled three dried roses, one red, one pink and one white, and one larger, red poinsettia with glitter on its petals.

Ino and Sakura's eyes sparkled, and their interest heightened. Who could've sent something so romantic?

The letter was written in curvy, Victorian handwriting, and Sakura read it aloud since she figured Ino would want to know what it said.

"Dear Haruno Sakura,

I thought and thought about a special thing for you, and when I finally got a good idea, it seemed perfect for you. Normally, I wouldn't go through such formalities for anyone, but you're different.

Our special evening will be held on December 12, and I will be at your home at five. Dress casually, but not too warmly.

Love, Sasuke."

Ino and Sakura gasped! The two stood and grabbed each other's arms, screaming.

"OH MY GOD!"

"THIS IS SO GREAT!"

"I KNOW!"

Ino smiled widely. "You think he's going to take you to some privet island like Naruto did with Hinata?"

Sakura blinked. "I-I don't know! It could be anything!"

"And to think! It's in two days!"

Sakura paled. "Oh, my, God! You're right! What am I going to wear?"

Ino smirked, and held on to her best friend's shoulders. "Can you say 'emergency shopping trip'?"

Sakura nodded, her mouth still agape.

"Then come on! There's no time to loose!"

The two then quickly dressed and rushed out of the door, wondering how fast they could get to Reese City.

Time had seemed to pass in flash. Before either knew it, the day came, full of the unknown. The snow had let up, but the wind was still brisk and chilled you to your bones and it was cold enough to snow at any time. So, naturally, the Uchiha had made sure to wrap himself up accordingly, but also in reference to his own advice, made sure it wasn't too much. Then, after taking one last look at himself in the mirror and running his fingers through his freshly cleaned and combed hair, he put on a confidant face and marched out of the apartment, giving a small smile when Misashi and the others shouted their normal goodbyes. "LATER, YA DONKEY!" "DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN!" "BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY!"

The snow crunched under his shoes, which Sakura had picked up for him a while back when she found out he only had snow boots and sandals. "They're called skater shoes." She had said, "These are Fallen's, so they'll last a while, and they're comfortable." He had taken them, and then picked up a purse she had been dying for the next week. Needless to say, being in debt to his girlfriend even annoyed him!

He bit his lip and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, fingering the tickets in his pockets. Would she like it? Did she even know the band? What if she didn't like it?

Before he knew it, he was in front of apartment door, and he buzzed in, and then walked inside. Nervous as ever, he trekked his way up the stairs to her apartment, and found her on her way down as well. Exactly according to what he had suggested, she had dressed comfortably. Her and Ino had rushed off to Reese City and read through Teen Vogue to make sure nothing would go amiss or be out a style. The last thing she needed was to be last season in what might be a public affair! She wore worn and faded ripped jeans, a puffy white vest, and a long-sleeve vintage shirt that said '96.7 FM' with a big radio tower on it. She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, making her single ring glint in the hallway light. Her hair had been cut short a while back, so it just lay around her face as usual.

Since she had been the one in question tonight, Ino had done her make-up- neutral eye shadow, lip gloss and eye liner. "Casual but fancy." Ino had commented, and Sakura had just looked at her like she was crazy.

Sasuke licked his lips and nodded. "Um, ready to go?"

Sakura rolled her eyes to the side and shouldered her purse, feeling just as uncomfortable. "Um, yea."

The Uchiha offered his arm, and Sakura linked hers into his, and the two began down the stairs.

The taxi stopped, smog floating out of the tail pipe in the dark night. Sasuke leaned forward and paid, while Sakura waited patiently. She had learned long ago that on his dates, Sasuke preferred to pay for everything. Then he slid over, and she slid out on his side on to the sidewalk.

The city was a glow with lights and the streets filled with people. There were teenagers, businessmen and women, shoppers, and the occasional kid. The streetlights beamed down on the sidewalk and every shop was still open for business. Sasuke latch his arm into hers again and lead her through the crowd.

Finally, they came to a tall brick building, and Sakura lifted her eyebrow at the name plated across the side. "RC AMP" She looked at Sasuke, but he didn't look at her or give any hint of anything.

Then she saw the big, white sign that held the key to the mystery.

It said, "DECEMBER 12- BLINK 182, FEATURING SOMETHING CORPROATE".

Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked at her, bewildered, but continued to lead her to the line where people were handing in their tickets.

She couldn't believe it! A blink concert! For HER! How could he have known?

As they neared the man taking tickets, she couldn't contain herself! She held his arm close to her, biting her lip, her eyes dancing with excitement. Finally, Sasuke handed their tickets to the man, and the shoved the stubs into his pockets.

They entered the building, which was just one bit open area with a stage to the right, and a huge mosh pit, no seats. She screamed as quietly as she could, and then, out of impulse, pulled his head down to her and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, are the sweetest thing to cross this planet!"

He just smirked down at her, and put his arm around her as they walked toward the crowd gathering at the stage.

"Wow, and I thought I was just a conniving little boy."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck when they stopped, and kissed him again. Who knew he loved her so much, he would go this much out of his way?

The concert started with a bang!

Soon, lights danced around the black walls like a nightclub and served as their only light. The band played loud and fast on their opening songs, and when Something Corporate played 'The Astronaut' and Blink 182 played 'I Miss You', she slow danced with him, and he leaned his head down so their noses her touching. He smiled at her, and closed his eyes, moving slowly with the beat, holding her close.

During the faster songs, both of them jumped and shouted, letting the loud music take it all away.

Sakura was blown away that Sasuke would do such an incredibly sweet thing for her. He must listen to her really well if he remembered that Blink 182 was one of her favorite bands, and she adored their newest CD. It was like Sasuke broke the common perception that boys never listen to their girlfriends.

Boy, did she have a lot to tell Ino!

Of course, the best details were always hers to keep.

Hey Ya'll!

Yes, here it is- chapter nine! To think, after I write this next one, I'll have written ten chapters! So vote-do you want Naruto and Hinata to take the tenth, or Ino and Shikamaru? How about Neji and Tenten? Also, since this is my tenth, I figure I'll let it slide if you all vote for Sakura and Sasuke. It all depends on your vote!

Honest to God, my favorite part of this was the beginning, and the part where she got the letter and all. I tried to extenuate the sweet little things. Let me know what you think!

Many thanks to my reviewers tanpopo-fluff (seriously? My slave? Well then, I'd like a pint of dark chocolate. Lol.), lilanimegal89 (did you think I only do Neji Tenten? Anyway, thanks for the idea sparkers; I think I'd like to take a slightly different approach, though. Keep writing fan fiction and reviewing this!), Gaara (Did you know that you have the name of one of my three favorite Naruto characters? I've started working on another story starring on Gaara. I figure it'll be a brake from all of these mushy characters. Gaara has certain strength, confidence and insanity that are very attractive to me. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it!), anime is cool X10 (thanks for your vote! Hope you enjoyed reading all of this!), serendipity (well, I filled your order! I hope you enjoyed it!), The Prime Minister (Wow! What a confidence booster! Honest, when I said four reviewers for one hour, I was kind of joking. I have a dark, sarcastic, yet sometimes easy sense of humor. I'm glad you like my Neji and Tenten. I did a lot of research on how others presented the characters and the storylines to make mien unique, and it seems I've achieved that! As for Ino and Shikamaru, I left you hanging to kind of give you a sense of how it always is. I never thought of giving it an ending, but maybe I'll put that in later chapters. Still, if I don't, you'll know he's alive if I put another one of them up. Thanks so much!), animEvivvErz (you did review last chapter! Did I forget to write a personal address to you? I'm sorry if I did! In any case, thanks for reviewing. You're one of my loyal readers, and I'm grateful for that!), warprince2000 (did I not update soon enough? Lol-I tried my best!), and AkiaBinZaid (Are you hooked on this stuff or what? Anyway, what does 'glomp' mean? I'm glad you like this story thus far! I really do try my best and I'm also happy that you liked the Neji Tenten set up! I did WEEKS of research for that couple! It's awesome that it all paid off!)

I had a whopping NINE REVIEWERS!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!

I feel so special!

And to think you all loved the way I presented Neji and Tenten!

Well, I guess I know what my next installment will probably be.

Oh yea-and to my guy readers, I'm super sorry if you thought this one was really chick-ish. This one might've been a bit more girly than others, and I hope you didn't like this one any less than you usually like them because of it!

Thanks for reviewing!

_-IHearVoices_


	10. Chapter 10:Walking as Angels

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: the votes stood at three for Sasuke and Sakura, three for Neji and Tenten, none for Hinata and Naruto, and two or Ino and Shikamaru! So, what'd I do? I picked Neji and Tenten. Sorry if you voted later and I never got to it! Also, I had a reviewer comment on how the characters tended to act more like teenagers than teenage ninjas. I think that was because just before and during when I was writing my last chapter, and I had been watching a lot of Laguna Beach. If you've ever seen the show, you know what I mean! Sorry guys! I'll try and make this one focus more on the fact that they're ninjas!)

Chapter 10: Walking as Angels

Two weeks from Christmas, three weeks from New Year's, and the day of returning home, where the snow poured in sheets, ice covered the roads, treetops and branches were coated neatly in the white blanket, and the rolling hills became piles of white fluff, stretching forever. It had become colder as the land hidden in leaves began to submerge into deep winter, and the wind became like talons ripping down your skin. The black ops team had stopped several times to wait out blizzards on the way to the village, where the winter had yet to hit as hard. They would camp out under the dark sky, sheltered in trees or abandoned buildings, inside the homes of others and or under ground.

The mission had been a successful one, as it usually was. The targets were taken into custody, tortured and questioned as usual, and then killed. Then, the team's medic-nin would dispose of the body with a few quick ninjutsus. No one needed to know what he or she had told or what had gone on; they could only guess who had killed them.

Tenten still flinched once in a while; like when her teammate clenched a fistful of the criminal's hair and snarled in his face while slowly pulling a kunai across his exposed throat. But she was strong, a jounin, and almost a captain in her black ops team. Unlike Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee and Kiba, Tenten had applied for the black ops early on and had been accepted. She just couldn't bear the thought of being a normal jounin, even though Sakura and Ino were perfectly comfortable with it; Kiba was still applying for the black ops, and Rock Lee was begging to be a sanin.

The first night of her black ops, she had slept fitfully, clenching her sheets in her fists and clenching her eyes just as hard. The screams echoed in her head, and haunted her dreams for days to come. By now, she had been in black ops for three months, and it never bothered her. A scream, a shout, blood splattering floors and walls, it was all the same, just another day.

The team arrived home without a soldier's welcome, but with only a nod from those guarding the gates after checking their papers. Boots crunched in the snow, and she had blood splattered against the back of her tight black jacket, which was filled with weapons and the occasional scroll. The team still wore their black battle attire: Black boots, black pants, black vest, long-sleeve black shirt, and a classic ninja mask; it came up in front up to their eyes, and then the top came over their heads like a tight hood. Black soot was on the small portion of exposed skin, and their headbands gleamed proudly over the masks.

All five of the ninjas departed, and Tenten untied her headband from around her head and ripped off her mask, happy to be able to breath again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, savoring the winter's chill against her freshly shown skin. The streetlight shone down on her like an angel's light, and she shook her head, letting her black hair fall down around her head. It felt so good to be out of that mask!

"So, I guess we're both home today."

She turned, and saw him standing against a building, shrouded in darkness.

"Yea, I guess so." Tenten smirked, and walked over to where he stood.

"So, does an ANBU mask feel as bad as a black ops mask?"

Hyuuga Neji, with his long black hair, appeared out from the shadows and in the street light, his arms crossed, his face emotionless. Suddenly, he handed his

ANBU mask to Tenten, saying, "Find out for yourself."

Lifting her eyebrow, she took the mask and lifted it up to her face, tying it around her head. Neji stared, wondering if she ever would join the ranks of ANBU with him.

Tenten giggled, and shook her head. "It feels weird!" her voice was muffled, but the point was made. Taking each side of the mask delicately, she pulled off the mask, and shook her head, as if freeing herself of the feeling of a mask pressed against her face.

"Here." She handed it to him, and Neji took it. "Did you just get off too?"

He was stilled dressed in his battle clothes as well, but his actually had other colors than black.

Nodding, the Hyuuga began to walk, and Tenten walked beside him accordingly.

"Wow, it's been weeks since we've been off at the same time." Tenten mused, and looked up at the skies. Stars covered the black landscape like punching holes in black paper.

They walked in silence, and Tenten didn't mind too much. Neji was never a boy for words, and she understood that things could be said without a single word or gesture.

"Well, this is my place." She said, and walked up toward the apartment door.

Neji stood and watched her with his hands shoved in his pockets. Should he say something? Should he just let her go?

His head tipped in disgust, but he still said it.

"Um, hey, Tenten…do you want to go do something?"

She perked up immediately, and looked behind her, smiling. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Dart practice?"

Tenten was in no mood for training, but she hardly ever got to see Neji anymore!

Her smile grew wider, and she nodded.

"Hold on just a second, okay?"

Neji nodded, and watched her buzz in.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yea?" Sakura's voice fuzzed over the intercom.

"It's Tenten. I need a favor."

"What?"

"Will you take my stuff upstairs?"

"Why can't you?"

"Cause, um, well, there's someone-"

"Enough said! It's about time! I'll be down as soon as I can, just drop it inside the door!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

Tenten stepped inside the warm lobby and dropped her mask and vest onto the floor. Then she shut the door and smiled behind her at Neji, walking down the path towards him.

He had waited patiently for her, and then the two began to walk side-by-side, Neji with his hands in his pockets, Tenten with her hands just hanging by her sides.

She smiled and stretched, happy to be out of her full uniform, and then she pulled her hair up into a bun at the back.

Neji stole glances-he couldn't let her actually know anything, after all. She seemed so happy! Her smile was gentle and relaxed, her walk laid-back, as if she was just thankful to be here and now, just happy to be herself. 'She's so comfortable in her skin.' He thought. If there was one thing anyone found attractive in anyone else, it was confidence, and Tenten radiated it.

"You know, I really am sorry about before." Tenten said, biting her lip. "I didn't mean to make you do anything, I just-"

"You didn't make me do anything. I make my own choices."

"But, Neji, you-"

"I know."

They stopped, and Tenten looked at Neji, her face puzzled. He had grown so much, his face so much more like his father's, his eyes as clear as they've always been, and his stance straight like every kid raised in a wealthy home. He stared right back at her, but with a more relaxed look. Tenten was just shocked!

She looked down, and then back up at the boy who had grown so much.

"What's going on?" her question rang out in the night, and not even Neji himself could answer it. He kept stock still, watching her.

His mind was flooded with fears. Was she not battling the same thing he was? Did she not know? How could he let her know? He had played the game for so long-he was so good at it! How could he?

His lip quivered, and then he spoke. "I wish I knew."

Neji never quivered in any inch of his body.

But suddenly, it was as if he had learned how. He felt the shiver roll through his body as if he had the chills, and he grasped his arms in a pathetic attempt to stop it. She already knew-did he need to make her think he was even more weak? What kind of man never even understood his own emotions, the very thing that pulls a ninja down into nothing? How could he let her know?

Tenten licked her lips nervously, and began to play with her fingers. There's no way! Is there?

Neji didn't know what to do-but some how, he did something.

On impulse, he said, "Let's do hit those darts." And, most amazing of all, he felt his arm go up and his hand open, offering to hold her hand.

Tenten's mouth fell open, but she quickly changed it into a soft, surprised smile, and took his hand in hers.

She knew that this was taking every inch of his pride and self-want to do this; he was a boy of no emotions, and doing something as simple as this held so much importance and hope.

The two walked, side by side down the dirt road, walking under a moon and stars that poured light upon them like angels.

Hey Ya'll!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was really sweet and simple, which is the entire idea of this story; or, collection of memoirs. However you like to put it, I'm just glad that the response has been so awesome! I don't know where this project would've been without you, the reviewers and readers. So, depending on what happens in the up in coming months, I've decided to continue this, with a goal of ten more installments by April. I figure if I can do ten in four months, I can do another ten in four more months. All I can truly wish for is that this stays as sweet and enjoyable as it has been for you all.

Normally, I would've put up a chapter this short up sooner, but between concerts and preparing for auditions, I've been busy.

In other news, I'm contemplating posting some of my "reject" moments as a kind of collage. They all have their sweet parts and moments, but none met my expectations as a whole. This will also serve as a way to show you all how much blood and sweat can go into these things! I have almost twenty typed pages of rejects, and they just keep rising!

Thanks to my reviewers: sephynarutocloud (New to this? Well, I hope you enjoyed it!), Little Hinata (I'm glad you enjoyed it!), I aM taMi xPp (I'll work on Ino and Shikamaru next! But yes, at the beginning, this was a one-shot, but it was still entitled "Day to Day". I wanted to wait to see if anyone liked this style of writing before using up all my time on it.), ayasi (I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to get to Sasuke and Sakura, too. One chapter at a time, you know?), nonengel (It's nice to know that you're enjoying my writing!), warprince (I love you to death, but couldn't you get a few more words to describe my writing? A bit of critiquing? Come on! Still, thanks!), AkiaBinZaid (I still don't get what glomp means. Try explaining without using "?termglomp&rf" pretty please? Also, I tried to make this one more about being a ninja. I really did! Thankfully, I made this one Tenten and Neji, so it was even easier to do just that! I hope you're not being bugged anymore.), and UNKIND (for having such a harsh screen name, you sure are happy. I love Blink too!).

EIGHT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel so popular! Just kidding.

Either way, it's so great that you guys like this stuff! I feel so special.

Review, and please put in your thoughts on the chapter, as well as a vote and on weather or not you want to have a chapter on the "Day To Day" rejects. It's an idea!

Love to all,

Merry Christmas,

_IHearVoices _


	11. Chapter 11: Come Clean

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(I took votes, and here are the poles: two for Neji and Tenten, two for Hinata and Naruto, one for Ino and Shikamaru, and TA-DA four for Sakura and Sasuke! So, guess what? Yea, another chapter on those guys. Enjoy!)

IMPORTANT: The italics mean a memory, but the second one is dream, but still a memory. You'll get it when you read it!

Chapter 11: Come Clean

Moonlight spilled over her face like a beam of stage light, and she closed her eyes, as if taking it all in. She sat with her legs to the side, her feet curving without shoes, one hand gently touching the ground, and the other pushing her hair behind her ear. It was like looking at a gorgeous angel, taking in the skies with gentle look, lashes curling around her eyes and a small smile gracing her lips.

He had just pushed the tent door to the side, and peered into the darkness, and there she was. His eyes widened a bit and he stopped cold, watching her silently.

Soon she looked down, dropped her hand, and lifted her kunai and rag. One hand held the kunai, and the other moved the rag around it, cleaning it of the fresh blood that was one splattered on it. Next to her laid a pile of them on top of a ragged bag, and he knew she was just cleaning her weapons before the next day's events. Without another word, he slipped back into the tent and laid back down on the sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and sighed. What as that? Was it just a coincidence?

Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the side, and heard Naruto smack his spit in his sleep and flop his hand onto the Uchiha's head. With a growl, he threw off the fox boy's arm and rolled over to the other side. Some how, that simple act of annoyance brought him back to Earth, with his thoughts off of the girl who sat outside on the dirt ground, cleaning kunai now gone.

The snow had let up, and a warm front was coming in with fierce winds in preparation for a storm. Although the snow still lay all around, it hadn't fallen in days. Uchiha Sasuke looked up at the cloudy skies, his eyes scrunched against the wind and his hair whipping around his face. Without a sound, he hefted the abandoned snow shovel that Misunagi had left outside. It had been Misunagi's turn to shovel the apartment's sidewalk last week, and, naturally, the man had left the shovel outside. He had always had a very short-attention span.

Sasuke sighed as he trudged back into the apartment and shoved the snow shovel into the closet packed with jackets, vests, masks, hats and cleaning utensils. The slam sound of the door echoed in the hall a moment, and Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, glaring at everything around him. He kicked off his snowy boots and trudged into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He flicked on his stereo and then collapsed on his bed. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

"Itachi! Itachi! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

As always, the older Uchiha was never in a happy mood. Even during the best day of the year, he hardly cracked a smile. His younger sibling, however, was beaming and jumping on his brother's bed.

Sasuke's face was lit up, bounding up and down on the mattress, laughing and smiling so wide, it filled his face. He was only five, and his older brother was ten.

Itachi rubbed his eyes and scowled. With a sudden movement, he grabbed his younger brother's ankle and jerked him down onto the bed. Sasuke shouted, but that was quickly replaced by a laugh and a smile. Itachi always picked on Sasuke, but it was in a gentle way. He had known that pulling Sasuke down wouldn't hurt him; they were on a mattress, after all.

"Come on! It's Christmas, Itachi-kun!" Sasuke shouted. Then he grabbed his older, stronger brother's hand and attempted to drag him toward the main room.

Itachi would have none of this. Instead, he smirked and watched his brother tug and pull until he comically dropped to the ground, his tongue lopping out of his mouth in defeat. Itachi cracked a small smile at the scene, and got out of bed. He stood over his brother and smiled, poking him with his foot.

"Look at you, laying down when it's Christmas!" he joked calmly, and then began to walk out of his bedroom. Sasuke quickly scrambled and slid to his feet, and began racing toward and then past Itachi.

"YAY! It's Christmas!" Sasuke shouted so the whole house could hear, and soon both of the parents were up. Sasuke's father walked into the room, rubbing his eyes and smiling lightly at his excited youngest heir. Soon followed the boy's mother, who walked up and leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"Look at them." She said as Itachi walked in. "Our boys."

Itachi and Sasuke seemed like hot and cold in the room together. Sasuke beamed and held a present in his hand. Itachi stood regally, staring blankly at his brother and the Christmas tree and presents behind him.

"Look Itachi-kun! This one's for you!" Sasuke jumped up and began to run up to his brother, but then, suddenly, he stopped. Awkwardly, he planted a firm frown on his face, stood straight and tall, and then handed his brother the present.

"Um, this is for you."

The boy's mother laughed. "Looks like your brother wants to be just like you, Itachi."

Sasuke made a face, and Itachi had a sudden glint in his eyes. Like his father, Itachi tended to be very reserved, but unlike his father, he hardly showed his emotions. The boy's father was smiling lightly, his fingers woven partly though his tangled black hair.

"Dad, can I open a present?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep down his excitement like his older brother.

The man nodded, and Sasuke began to race off, but then stopped, walking slowly like Itachi would. Itachi gave a small laugh, and kneeled down next to his brother, who had given in to a smile. He took a present, and began to open it while his parents looked on.

Sasuke jolted awake, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so sick of that dream! He growled and sat up. Time to train. Ripping his jacket from the hook, he threw open his bedroom door and then walked down to the front door, throwing it open. Behind the door was Sakura, her hand poised to knock. She swallowed, and dropped her hand. A smile came upon her face, but Sasuke was unfazed. All he could think about was training.

"Merry Christmas." She said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie."

"No thanks. I'm going to go train."

"You went training yesterday."

"So?"

"So you always train every other day."

"Well, I'm doing three in a row."

He tried to push past him, but she just planted her hands firmly on either side of the doorway. She could tell by his eyes, his actions and poise, that something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

His eyes seemed unfocused and he usually quickly accepted plans to go somewhere with her when he was home and it wasn't a training day.

"Nothing."

"So why are you acting so weird?"

"Maybe I just want to go train?"

"Maybe you're hiding something from me."

Her voice rang out like a silver bell, and he froze. Should he say something? No, it's weak.

"I just want to train."

"And I want you to come be with me." She said firmly.

"Well, I can't be in two places, so just let me go-"

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong."

He froze again, and then sighed. "You're going to torture me until I tell you, won't you?"

"Yes."

He glanced inside, and then looked back at her. "Let's go to your place."

Sasuke lay on the couch with Sakura on top of him. He twisted strands of her hair around his fingers, and looked around the apartment. It was bright, clean and warm as always. He loved to be in her apartment-it smelled like her, a clean, sweet, soft smell, and had touches of her everywhere you looked. It was calming for him, and nice. Her head lay on his chest, and her hand was on top of his, their fingers intertwining.

"So where are you going for Christmas?"

"No where."

"You don't spend it with the guys in your apartment?"

"They go home with their families."

He hadn't spilled. He just lay there under her silently, playing with her hair, watching, as the strands of pink would fall like a waterfall over his fingers. Sakura sighed, and began to stroke his free hand.

"Well, why don't you spend Christmas with me?"

Sasuke stopped, and her hair fell from his fingers.

"Aren't you going home to your family, like always?"

"They can stand a year without me. I'll go see them on New Year's." she looked up at him, and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, if all you wanted was not to be alone on Christmas, why didn't you say something?"

"That wasn't it."

"Oh really?"

She twisted around to her stomach was lying on him, and she put her arms around his neck. Smiling, she whispered, "I have a suddenly feeling that that's exactly what you want, Uchiha. But I also have a feeling that you just want to spend the night at me house again."

He smirked at her, his arms wrapping around her. "Maybe. But if I do, I need a little more influence than that."

"To spend the night at me house?"

"Yea."

She smiled and kissed him. "How's that for influence?"

"Hmmm…close." He replied, and kissed her again, but sweeter. She just rolled her eyes once their lips parted.

"It figures that you would have the divine kiss." She replied.

"What can I say?" he replied, and then asked, "So, you know, since tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I could just spend the night tonight and then just stay until Christmas is over…"

"Eventually until New Year's is here and I'll go home to visit my folks, right?"

"Well, since you want me to, sure."

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are so conniving."

"Until I die." He replied and kissed her again.

"Movie?"

"Sure."

Rain tapped the glass and then slid down it, wind jostled leaves, and dark clouds blurred the sky. It was cold, wet and dark, but inside her apartment, it was warm and lit by a single lamp on a table. She was already asleep, curled up under the blankets next to him, breathing steadily and softly, while he just held her close to him, leaning his forehead against hers. With every breath and movement, he made sure to not stir her, and he just watched her sleep until he felt his own eyes become heavy, and close. Then, he was just enveloped in the sound of her breathing, and he felt content with it. His own breathing began to fall in step with hers, and they fell asleep, curled up under warm blankets while rain fell outside.

Hey Ya'll!

I know, I haven't updated in forever-and do you know why? Because I have until January eighth to have two monologues ready and memorized, two cello pieces perfected, play lines to memorize (that has to be done by the first day of school), and at least seven to ten more pieces of artwork done. It's a lot to do! The reason for all of these projects is because I made my school play and I'm auditioning for Governor's School of Arts in the categories of visual arts (drawing, painting, ect.), instrumental music, and performing arts (acting, in my case). So don't expect updates very soon, or very long ones until all of that is over!

Also, I was wondering about this story. Will I ever stop? Who knows? Either way, I'm working on another story, starring Gaara and Sakura. I did A LOT of research for this, so I should be in step with the characters. There's a spoiler or two on Gaara's part, but since it takes place when they're older, I had to. I've already decided that I want to write the whole thing before putting it up on fan fiction, so look for it! It'll probably turn up some time in January or February.

I GOT 14 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER TEN!!!! OMG!!!!!

AND I HAVE 77 REVIEWS IN ALL!!!!!

Wow…this must be good or something!

Thanks to my reviewers:

NejiTentenLove4Ever (Thanks for the idea…um, I'm not sure if I'll use it, but we'll see! Thanks for reviewing!), taiki-kun (I'm glad you like my style of writing! I actually tried to conform it for each couple so they would have a different feel. It means so much to me that you like my stories!), Chibi Kitty6030 (I'm glad you like my story!), Bianca (I'm so happy that you like my story!), Little Minamino (I'm happy you like my story!), war prince (I love you, but you really should expand you vocabulary!), UNKIND (I'm glad you liked the Neji Tenten. There are lots out there, you know. Did you like my interpretation of the couple?), Smiling-Fox (I love you too! Here, have a hug! Lol…I'm glad you like my fluff. Sometimes I sit back and wonder how I can come up with such romantic stuff sometimes. And if I'm so romantic, how come I don't have a boyfriend? Lol, either way, thanks!), AkiaBinZaid (I love you to death, and if you want to warn me about something, do it! I'm blonde, I need it! But at the same time, I like to joke on people. I was just picking on you again, I promise! Thanks for explaining what glomp means. I was totally lost on that one.), nonengel (issues? Um, the beginning of chapter ten was about Tenten. I was warned that I was straying too far from their profession as ninjas, so I wanted to make this a bit more centered on the fact that they were ninjas. Did you still like it, though?), Little Hinata (Thanks! I'll see if I can get a Naruto and Hinata up later!), BitterSweet Destiny (I'm glad you like this!), sephynarutocloud (I'll see what I can do about a Naruto Hinata, as long as it gets a majority vote!), Fwoggie (Glad you like this fluff! As for Ino and Shikamaru, well, vote and try and get everyone else to vote!).

Anyway, I don't particularly like this chapter, but I didn't have as much time to revise it or anything, so here it is! Also, guys, when Sasuke wants to spend the night, they aren't doing "it". I explained that in what…the second Sakura and Sasuke chapter? So please, don't even try to believe that I write or even imply stuff like that. Let me know what you think and vote, please!

Some of you guys didn't understand what I mean about reject chapter. When I write, sometimes I don't like it, but I still keep it. I just rewrite the whole chapter until I like it and then post it. I still have all of my rejected chapters and bits and pieces, so I thought it might be fun to post them so you can see how much work I put into this. I think I have about fourteen pages of reject chapters! Let me know if you want to see them!

Thanks,

Review,

Merry Christmas,

_IHearVoices _


	12. Chapter 12: Who's to Say

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: I took votes two days after the last chapter was posted, and here were the results: Neji and Tenten with one, Sasuke and Sakura with none, and Ino and Shikamaru with one, and Naruto and Hinata with two! So, for everyone who's been itching for a little bit of Naruto and Hinata, here you go, and Happy New Year!)

Chapter 12: Who's to Say

She sat up straight, her shoulders back, and made sure to smooth out her dress once and a while. She made sure not to touch her face; she might smudge her make-up! Her shoes were uncomfortable, but she stood it. From a young girl, she had learned to be proper, that "beauty hurts". This phrase echoed in her head as she winced from her corset, which her mother had tied tighter than usual. "For all of your training, you just aren't thin enough!" her mother had exclaimed.

"She will never be married to a good man unless she thins out." Her grandmother had commented, smacking her fan against her palm.

"I don't understand it." Her mother had commented, "All of the rest of the women in the family, even your sisters, have the Hyuuga feminine build!"

"Its bad genetics, darling. Must be your husband." Hinata Aunt joked, but her face only had as crack of a smile.

"It's always my husband!" the room full of women laughed, and Hinata had just blushed, looking at all of the tinier waists walking around.

Proper women, she was told, were skinny, tiny, thin, no taller than their husbands, and always held their head high and their shoulders back. Most of the time, Hinata would rather bend over a bit and play with her fingers. She was too shy to appear to be bold!

Hinata rubbed her arm and tried to sigh, but the corset was too tight. Her eyes bugged when her mother smacked her stomach with her fan.

"Sit still!" her mother ordered, and then brushed her loose hair behind her ear. Hinata stared at her mother a moment, clearly upset. Her mother was the most beautiful Hyuuga woman of her age-she had the of an elegance of a dove, the beauty of a super model, and a kind of strong, confidant air around her. Hinata, however, had a larger body structure than her mother, was almost taller than her mother, and often tripped.

She began to fiddle with her fingers, and then she looked forward. In the rows in front of her were the Hyuuga men; among them was Neji, who she could see through the shoulders of the younger boys. Neji was tall and strong, and seemed like an elegant prince in his suit. She wished silently that she could be strong like Neji; her mother hated how shy she was, that she didn't carry the Hyuuga confidence.

The play ended, and everyone stood and clapped. The applause echoed in the large, high-ceiling theater, and all Hinata could think of was going on and taking off her corset.

The night was dark and dotted with stars and covered with clouds in the strangest places. A cold wind whipped through the air, and everything was silent. Normally, the croaking of frogs and chirping of crickets would sound, but it was winter, and all was hushed.

Well, all was quiet, except four ninjas who came through the creaky gates of Konoha.

"Yea! Home at last!"

"Shut-up, Naruto."

"I'm home!"

"You'll wake everyone up!"

"I don't care-I'm home!"

The four boys walked back into their home with the strangest of conversations and actions. Naruto was in a headlock by Sasuke, Shikamaru was stifling a laugh, and Neji was eyeing Naruto, ready to get a piece of the annoying punk himself. Each held their ANBU masks in hand, and was glad to be home. You couldn't tell with Neji and Sasuke, but the rest of them knew that they were just as happy. Shikamaru was trying to keep down a wide smile and Naruto was yelling and jumping. Neji was silently looking around, a kind of thankfulness in his white eyes. Sasuke smirked and stretched, smelling the sharp, frosty smell of winter in Konoha. The trees were still covered in the white, and the streets were newly cleared.

With a smile, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm from around his neck and flipped him over his shoulder. Sasuke gave a shout, and then jumped on Naruto, slamming him to the ground. Before anyone knew it, the two old teammates were romping ad wrestling in the snow. Sasuke yelled how stupid Naruto was, and Naruto yelled that he was just a party-pooper. Neji watched from a distance before walking off, shaking his head, toward the Hyuuga mansion. Shikamaru yelled a goodbye at his friend, and then started off toward his own home.

By then, Sasuke had won by pinning, and he left Naruto to shout about a rematch. Naruto stood there a moment, watching Sasuke disappear into the dark night. His breath made puffs of smoke in the cold night air, and he shivered a moment.

"I should go home." He said aloud, and then began to trudge home in the snow. He ran his fingers through his hair, and stared up at the stars as he walked.

And that's when he saw it.

Green, red and purple stars!

Quickly remembering the article Sasuke had showed him on the mission, he laughed and ran off toward Hinata's.

"I hope she doesn't mind being woken up so late at night!"

She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even and steady, a fistful of a corner of blankets in her hand; like a small child sleeping. When Naruto had finally been able to look through the window of her room, he stopped and felt himself melt. She looked so comfortable, peaceful-not like she usually is. Normally she was uncomfortable, shy, and always blushing. Now, her face was clear, and he watched as she stretched and then curled up with a small smile.

He looked down a moment, wondering if he should even wake her up, but figured this sort of thing only came around once and a while, and he wanted to share it with her. With a wide smirk, he lifted up the tight window. Sadly, he could only open it up about six inches. His face fell a moment, but his determination quickly returned. With an even wider smile, he crawled through the small opening, smacking his head on the floor when his hands slid on the clean wood floors.

"Oof!"

His chin was on the floor, his hand up in the air, his back arched, and his legs up in the air. With a sigh, he relaxed his arms and army-crawled until he legs were flat on the floor. Uzumaki sat up, sighing and rubbing his head.

"Geeze…."

Finally, feeling a bit accomplished, he stood and brushed off some of the snow off of his jacket. Then, taking in a big breath, he walked over to Hinata. He bent over so his face was right next to her sleeping one, and poked her.

"Hinata, wake-up!"

Unfortunately, Hinata didn't budge.

Naruto made a face, scratched his head, and then poked the dreaming girl harder.

"Hinata-chan!"

He poked her over and over, harder each time. Naruto was becoming frustrated-nothing seemed to work! When suddenly, Hinata rolled over, and drew a large breath.

"Neji-kun…don't poke me…it hurts…." She said sleepily, and yawned.

Naruto felt a rather large sweat-drop fall down his forehead. 'She thinks I'm her cousin….' He stood up; leaning back some, placed one hand on his hip and scratched his head with the other. 'I've got to figure out a way to wake up Hinata-chan, but not wake up the rest of the Hyuuga clan!'

"A-ha!"

Naruto snapped, and smiled devilishly. This always embarrassed Hinata-chan!

She would totally wake up if he did that! So, the fox boy leaned down over

Hinata, rolled her over, and planted one big kiss on her.

"AHH!"

Hinata shouted and sat up, her eyes wide and her hands holding her up. Her hair stuck up in strange places, and Naruto had to stifle a laugh.

"Finally!" Naruto said quietly, "Come on; we only have a few hours left."

Hinata ran her finger through her hair, and looked over at her clock. It read one A.M., and she sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"Naruto-kun, can we do this in the morning…?"

"It's only at night." He replied quickly and sat down next to her, "I know its weird that I had to do that to wake you up, but nothing else worked! Now come on!"

She looked at her boyfriend and sighed. He always got her.

"O-o-okay; do we have to go outside?"

"Yep."

"O-o-okay, let me get on some warm clothes on."

Naruto smiled widely, nodded, and the walked over toward the window that was still opened, and stared out at the snow-covered rich neighborhood.

Hinata stared at Naruto a moment, and then got up to get dressed. She went to her closet and put on a long skirt, boots, a sweater, a beanie, gloves, a heavy jacket, and a scarf.

"Okay; y-y-you can turn around."

Naruto turned and then walked over to her.

"Come on-I'll help you!"

Hinata gave him a puzzled look, and let him lead her over to the open window.

The drapes were already blowing around the window, and she wondered just what he was trying to make her do.

"Just follow me." He told her, and then climbed out of the window!

Hinata's eyes bugged.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun! D-d-don't h-h-hurt your-your-yourself!"

"Don't worry!" he replied, and smiled. "Listen: I'm going to climb down some, and

I want you to climb out and start climbing up. There's a trellis all the way to the roof, so just climb on up. And don't worry-if you fall, I'll catch you!"

Hinata gulped and watched Naruto as he disappeared down out of the view of the window. She took a deep breath, looked once at her ceiling, then focused her clear eyes at the window.

"Come on! Don't be afraid!"

"This is crazy…." She murmured, and then walked toward the window, and swung one leg over. The foot quickly locked onto the trellis hole, and then, with one last deep breath, she swung her other leg over and shoved in into a hole in the trellis.

"That's it! Go!"

She closed her eyes, and then took her first step. Her hands held onto the window ledge, but she knew she'd have to move over in order to make it to the roof. Her body shaking, she moved her first foot over, then her hand, then her next foot and hand. She began to climb the trellis, listening to Naruto step behind her, when suddenly, her foot slipped as she was climbing up. Her eyes flew open and she cried out, but quickly felt Naruto's hand holding her foot, and guiding it to the next hole. For the rest of the climb up the tall mansion, Naruto was always behind, making sure she was steady and okay.

Finally, she reached the top, and ran out of trellis.

"Hold on!"

"AHHH!"

Hinata suddenly felt Naruto grab her feet with both hands and throw her over the ledge and onto the roof. A cement wall about a foot tall bordered the roof, so Naruto simply threw her up over the ledge. She landed on her shoulder, and let out a cry. The roof was a hard stone. She sat up and rubbed her arm, looking worriedly in the direct of where Naruto should've been appearing.

Just before she began to panic, Naruto suddenly appeared, flying up over the ledge. He landed with a thump on his feet in front of her.

"Good thing I had my ninja stuff still!" he exclaimed, "I fell and had to use some kunai and a rope to attack myself to the wall, and then I swung up here!"

Hinata just stared at him, for a moment, and then rubbed her head. Someday, Naruto would kill her.

The fox boy walked over to a corner on the roof, and picked up a blanket, a thermos, and a pirate's telescope. He sat down next to a confused Hinata and said, "Came up here before waking you up and dropped these off. Are you ready to find out why I got you up here?"

She nodded, and let Naruto wrap her and him in a blanket. He set the thermos down next to him, and then picked up the telescope. He pushed it open all of the way, and handed it to her.

"Look that way." He said, and pointed toward the right.

Hinata looked at Naruto, and then looked up in that direction with the telescope.

Her face lit up!

"Naruto…it's beautiful…"

Above them, at that moment, were two planets, and a shooting red star. The red star traveled about an inch a minute, and she watched with amazement as the bright, beautiful star, which was usually a speck and white like the rest, beamed brightly and moved across the sky. The green and purple planets were like sparks, or bright lights in the sky.

Naruto looked at her, cocking his head to the side. She was smiling widely, laughing, and looking up through the telescope with amazement. She hardly paid attention to the fact that he was holding her close, which usually made her blush. Smiling, he leaned his head on hers, and just savored her joy. She seemed to perfect in her skin, and he was so happy for her. He smirked when a romantic comment came to mind.

"They're just as beautiful as you are, you know that?" he whispered in her ear, and she blushed profusely. She lowered the telescope and bit her lip. She heard all of her mother's, her Aunt's, her grandmother's and her older cousin's words echo in her mind. The comments about how wide she was, how shy, how she'd never find a good enough man to marry. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she said,

"Th-th-th-thank you, Naruto."

He smiled, and before she could blush or anything, he planted a light kiss on her cheek and leaned his head against hers.

Hinata blushed and looked down. No matter what her family said, she had already found a boy so much better than all of the other ones; he cared for her even though she wasn't as skinny as the rest of her family, and he did special things for her, and thought of her all the time. He did more than any other boy ever did! With this last thought, she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

The two sat under the stars, wrapped in a blanket, watched a red shooting star fly across the open darkness, dotted with white.

Hey Ya'll!

For once, I LOVE this chapter! It has such a beautiful, sweet elegance, and a good message! Girls, we're all beautiful, and we certainly don't need to be skinny to prove it! (lol) Either way, it was a nice idea over all, and what a sweet thing for Naruto to do and say! How do I come up with this stuff?

Thanks to my reviewers:

Ayane Selznick (Yea, I guess we're some-what alike. I can't say that we totally are since I haven't met you, but to make things more weird-I play piano too. My winter recital was two weeks ago! Happy New Year!), warprince2000 (I love you so much! You always review and even though you say the same thing all the time, it's still nice!), Little Hinata (Well, you got your Naruto and Hinata! I hope you enjoyed it!), Smiling Fox (Me? Amazing? Oh, you flatter me…but I still enjoy it! Lol! Thanks! I'll see about some Ino and Shikamaru later on!), animEvivvErz (I'm glad you liked the last chapter! How was this one?), Fwoggie (Sorry, it seemed too late to do a Christmas Neji and Tenten…how about something else, like a New Year's, if I do it in time? Just get everyone to vote for them!), and sephynarutocloud (you got your Naruto and Hinata! Did you like it?).

So, there you have it!

I updated for you people even though my auditions are in ten days! See how special you people are to me? Lol

Also, um, what happened to Akia bin Zaid? Just wondering…he's one of my regulars! Just wondering…I'm not like demanding anything or something crazy like that...just wondering!

Happy New Year,

Review,

Vote,

_IHearVoices _


	13. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: the reviews are in, and here they are: Sakura and Sasuke have no votes (did I chase away the Sakura and Sasuke fans again?) Naruto Hinata has one vote, Ino and Shikamaru have one vote, and GASP! Neji and Tenten have four!

So guess what? That's right! You guys get your New Year's Neji and Tenten! Enjoy!)

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

It was nice to come home, as always. So many things awaited them, and such important people. The ninjas came back successful, with a few blood-splattered. All of the boys were together, some joking, some quiet, one secretly excited for a girl who waited for him in her apartment with a large bowl of popcorn and silly string. It was New Year's Eve, and all of the ANBU ninjas were glad to be home in time for the festivities.

"Home, sweet home!"

"…Hey, Sasuke, do you think Ino-chan would be mad if I turned up in her apartment without invitation?"

"I don't know."

"Do you go to Sakura's uninvited?"

"Yea."

"Then why can't I go to Ino's uninvited?"

"I don't know. Ino's weird."

"HA! Sasuke just dissed your girl, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, and smacked Shikamaru playfully on the back of the head. The lazy ninja growled and punched

Naruto, while Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"Yea, well, your girl's like Samara." Shikamaru snapped.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a puzzled look. "Who's Samara?"

"That scary chick from 'The Ring'." Sasuke answered, and Neji glared at Shikamaru.

"It's bad enough my cousin's dating that dunce. Don't insult her." He hissed at his companion, who quickly looked away and crossed his arms. Neji protected Hinata like he would a sister; he can insult her, but there was no way in hell that anyone else was allowed to.

For a long time, Neji and Hinata had a kind of compromise between them. Neji wasn't the kind of person to form bonds or friendships, although he had found more than one among his ANBU teammates and his old team when he was a genin. He had been to cruel and distant growing up for much of a friendship, but he and Hinata had a kind of mutual bond that neither spoke of. He kept her secrets, helped her, and watched over her. She kept his secrets, learned from him, took his criticism easily, and helped him in what tiny ways she could. There fore, no one insulted his cousin but himself.

"Yea! Hinata's way better than Ino!" Naruto shouted, and stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru. Then, of course, he realized that this comment was insulting him too.

"Hey! I'm not a dunce!"

"Right. You're slow."

The two stopped a moment, glaring daggers, while the other two boys rolled their eyes and continued to walk down the dark, cloudy streets. With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke looked up at the sky as he walked. Shikamaru followed suit after seeing his comrade look up.

"Looks like a storm is coming in." Shikamaru commented, and stuck out his bottom lip. "How troublesome."

Sasuke just nodded, and smirked. If it lasted long enough, Sakura couldn't go to her parents'.

"Everything's so damn troublesome to you!" Naruto declared as he fell in step with the other boys again. He still had a bone to pick with the lazy ninja; rather, he didn't know when to give up and get over it.

Finally, the boys came to the crossroads where they parted, and waved good-bye. Same as always, Sasuke nodded and waved as he walked off, Naruto waved and shouted, Neji nodded, and Shikamaru waved. Each one had such different ideas, ways of acting, and ways of thinking, it was a wonder they could cooperate as a team.

Neji began to walk home, hands in his pockets, his hair laying over his shoulders and down his back. His eyes, which were normally looking straight ahead, fell. He kicked a puddle on the dirt road, now compacted by the previous rains he had missed while away. Life went by so fast. It had seemed like just the day before he was going on missions with Tenten and Lee, and here he was, coming home from another ANBU mission. Secretly, he missed those afternoons with his old teammates. As horrid as Lee can be, he always made things interesting, sometimes a challenge. Gai was always weird, but filled with his own wisdom and ninja techniques. Tenten-she was Tenten. She was always there just before him, staring out over a lake or into a forest, pondering something or other. She never told him what she thought about when she daydreamed. Sometimes, he wondered that if she had special eyes like he did, only not like his Byakugan, but kind of like a different perspective on the world.

Gai would arrive, and they would start to train. He would fight Lee, and she would analyze, cheer and criticize. She would fight him, and he would win, but she would always just get right back up, pride untouched, ready to go again. He had asked her once why she did that, and she had just said, "Neji, you have strength, genius and strategy I could only get from years and years of work. I'm not a big challenge for you. But that's okay, because each time I fight you, and each time I get back up, I get to learn something else. It's like I'm copying a piece of your genius for my own use." He had been surprised, but shouldn't have been. She had always had a way of looking at things in a way he never would've thought of.

He always learned from her too.

As Neji continued to walk home, his memories poured through him like tea from a pitcher.

When he had first met her, she had walked up, smiled a bit, and offered her hand. "I'm Tenten." He had looked her up and down to see if she was something to be worried about, and wasn't impressed. She was just a gangly girl. "You're Chinese." He had replied. Her name sounded Chinese, the way it repeated. "Oh! Yea. My mom's Chinese." She had replied, "It means heaven." He had just nodded, and sat. He could care less-he had just wondered if she knew Chinese martial arts.

During one mission, he had found her on the beach they were camping on. It was the middle of the night, and she sat on the beach with her feet buried in the sand. A breeze blew in from the ocean as the waves crashed, and she had closed her eyes; letting the wind brush up against her face, bare arms and legs.

He had been knocked out in a fight against Master Gai, and he had woken up to her face over his, eyes wide and mouth open. "Neji! You're okay!" she had shouted, and then grabbed him up. She held him in her arms and he didn't protest. Later, he had concluded that it was because he was too weak to move.

After their first A-rank mission, Tenten had been put in the hospital. She had a concussion, and he and Lee had sat by her bed for hours at a time. One night, after Lee had already left, Neji had remained. He stood on the doorway, watching her as she slept in her hospital bed, in her hospital gown with bandages around her head. The lights were off, so the hallway light had seemed to pour in and over her. After a few moments, he had turned and let the door shut with a silent click behind him.

Neji stopped a moment as the rain began to fall in huge curtains. It was amazing how well he knew Tenten, how many things he had done with her, for her, things she had done for him. Their history seemed longer than he had ever thought five years could be. Memories poured into his mind, some like sweet candy and others sour, but each one just as precious. How many times had they fought together, saved each other's lives? How many times had they nursed each other back to heath during missions, or watched over the other as they slept? How many times had he stopped to watch her, staring out into the distance?

Millions.

The rain became harder, and the lighting flashed. It was New Year's Eve.

He shook his head, flicking water everywhere, and realized that he couldn't make it to the mansion before the worst of the storm began. He ran his fingers through his hair, and assessed his options. Normally, he would just trek the rest of the four miles home, but he didn't want to battle a storm after a mission. Who's home could he go to for the night? Which was closest?

He looked at the street sign and sighed. Lee lived three miles in another direction, and Gai was five miles. Sasuke was going over Sakura's, Naruto's home was unlivable, especially with him in it, and Shikamaru was annoying in the morning.

He began to walk again, realizing his only choice was the same girl he hadn't seen in two weeks. The same girl he wasn't sure about, that made him crazy and unsure of himself. He wondered if it had become worse after walking with her that night to throw darts, if the uncertainty in the atmosphere would bloom. Neji wasn't one to make friendships or bonds; they came to him, and he was indifferent about them; accepting, but convincingly able to live without them. With Tenten, things were different, like he actually wanted to be around her. Neji had always just wanted to be alone, just wanted to be a ninja, achieve his goals and be revered. Tenten didn't just do that; she did so much more. Something about her always made him feel different, as if the air suddenly became clearer, easier to breathe. It was always something.

Soon, he found himself at her apartment doorstep, and buzzed in. He knew Shikamaru's room number from having to come get him up on countless occasions. Although he didn't want the ninja to know about him going to Tenten's, he knew it had to be done.

"Yo. Speak." Shikamaru's voice came over the speaker.

"It's Neji. Let me in."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business. Now let me in."

"Fine. You're so troublesome."

Neji rolled his eyes at the frequently used word, and pushed open the door when it buzzed. He glanced over the lobby, which was decorated with New Year's decorations, and then went up to the paper on the wall next to the stairs. On it was a roster of the residents, their room number, and a check if they had paid their rent for the month.

He scanned down the list until he found her name; room 779, second floor.

Without a word, he began to run up the steps until he came to the door with the large numbers 2, 770's. He shoved open the doors, and began to walk down the hallway. His feet squished with water as he walked down the hallway, and looked at the numbers. Finally, his clear eyes caught sight of 779, and he walked up to it. Clutching the cold brass knob, he wondered if he would walk in on something embarrassing, or if she didn't want him there. 'There's no turning back.' He thought, and pushed open the door.

Tenten looked up, and stood immediately. "Neji! What're you doing here?"

Tenten's apartment was like Sakura's and Ino's, but furnished with reds, blues, blacks and greens. She stood in what appeared to be the sitting room, and in front of her was a TV. The red couch was against the wall, and newspapers were all over the floor. Next to her was an easel that held up a painting, and in her hand was a brush. Cans, and tubes of paint were on the floor.

Tenten looked at the drenched Neji, and put down her paintbrush.

"I didn't have time to get home before the storm." He replied.

"Do you need to stay the night? I have a cot." She said. "Close the door and strip off those clothes. I'll go get you some dry ones."

Neji looked behind him, closed the door, and she went off into her bedroom. He took off his shirt, jacket, vest, socks, boots, and pants and dropped them in a soaking pile next to the coat rack. His mask his the pile with a smacking sound, and he stretched, rubbing his wet arms. The Hyuuga wasn't embarrassed; he wore boxer shorts, and Tenten, Lee and himself had gone swimming on more than one occasion. Of course, he thought this feeling would last.

Tenten appeared with a towel and some clothes. Her eyes widened a bit when she caught sight of her old teammate, and her hands gripped the fresh clothes. Neji, too, felt the warm rush to his cheeks.

The weapon master gulped, and walked toward Neji. She handed him the clothes and towel.

"Here. Use the towel, and go get changed in the bathroom."

He nodded, took the clothes and towel, and went to go get changed. Closing the door behind him, he looked at himself in the mirror and realized his mistake. Of course Tenten would be uncomfortable! He wasn't twelve anymore; he was seventeen, and built. Scowling, he changed into the clean clothes, which turned out to be a baggy shirt and jeans, and towel-dried his hair.

The door clicked open, but Tenten didn't look up. The TV was broadcasting the New Year's special, and she stood before her easel, touching the picture lightly with a brush. He walked out of the bathroom and walked up behind her, looking at the painting.

It was of a forest.

"Is that why you stare out like that?" he asked as he looked over the painting. She didn't turn, but he could tell it unsettled her a little bit to have him looking over her shoulder.

"Yea. Sometimes." She replied, and turned. A small smile graced her face, and he couldn't help but feel one side of his mouth twitch for a moment.

He finally knew. He had always wondered, and now he knew that it was for her paintings. Some how, that seemed to settle something for him.

"So, what were you going to do for your New Year? An extravagant party by the rich?" she asked.

"No." he replied, and sat down on the couch. He watched as she moved the easel from in front of the TV and sat down next to him.

"Then what?" her voice seemed to float and simmer a moment, then die out.

He paused a moment, and then said, "Nothing."

"Me too." She said, and laid back. Inside her head, battles raged. Two times he had shown a kind of affection she knew he never showed anyone, but nothing had happened.

Tenten looked around, searching for words. What was going on? What did he want from her?

"Neji, have you forgotten the walk to the darts?"

Her words pierced the room again, and he was left without words of his own.

Before, he hadn't felt any kind of joy at coming to her apartment, to see her, but a kind of uncertainty, but never dread. For a moment, he had felt indifferent again, but it was gone soon. Because he wasn't indifferent; this was something he wanted.

He looked down, and then over at her. "No. And no one makes me decisions for me." The comment was one that was strong, but still gave away more than one thing to the girl sitting beside him.

For the first time since he had come, he got to take in her face. She had green paint splattered across her face, and wore shorts and a white t-shirt splattered with paint. Every time he saw her, she was dirty, but it added realism to her. She was nothing like the other girls.

"Then, what's going on?" she asked.

This shocked him a bit. Normally, Tenten could speak without words, like himself, but she needed this said aloud.

"I don't know." He replied, and his brows furrowed. "I don't understand it."

She nodded, and looked down.

"Tenten."

She looked back up at him.

He began to speak, but then found himself taking an entirely different course. Neji leaned over the girl next to him, and kissed her, he rapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, and felt her arms go up around his neck.

The act was completely spontaneous, but moments flooded back to him like before, but every denial was revealed for what he had always tried to believe it wasn't.

He leaned his cheek against hers when he pulled away, and then leaned his forehead against hers. After a moment, he opened his eyes, and found his clear eyes staring back into hers. She could read the glint of fear in his eyes.

"What is that?" he whispered. He was so over whelmed; everything was turned upside down in a sudden movement that he could never take back. Everything had lead up to this single moment, this single swift kiss that had changed everything they had known to be as a friendship.

She laughed, and kissed him. "That's love." She whispered back, and laid her head on his shoulder.

They say that how you spend your New Year's Eve is how you will spend the rest of the year. For Neji and Tenten, both were asleep, with the lights off, on Tenten's couch while the TV blaring the screams in Times Square as the New Year was exclaimed.

Sakura and Sasuke were in her apartment. Sakura had gotten Sasuke into a New Year's hat, and silly string was everywhere. He held her up in his arms, spinning the girl around, both laughing as they cheered for the new-year.

Ino paid a surprise visit to Shikamaru, woke him up, and was found kissing her boyfriend in his apartment when the same count down hit one.

Naruto was in his apartment with Hinata, regretting not cleaning it, but still happy. When the countdown on his radio hit one, he was dancing around with Hinata, smiling and shouting. Sadly, he woke his grumpy neighbors, and later had to replace a window.

Happy New Year, and may your next year be the best of all!

Hey Ya'll!

I think this chapter was really fluffy. Seriously-if you guys thought I hit the bar last time, this one sure beat that one. I guess I just really wanted to show a lot of thought, and make this longer. And as for the part where Neji was stripped down to boxers-I really didn't like that! I kept trying to figure out a way around it, but I wanted to keep the idea of him emerging from the bathroom. And I was lazy about it, and I wanted to go watch a movie. Well, Happy New Year!

I GOT 12 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! AND 13 COUNTING THE ONE ON CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You guys, I have 97 REVIEWS! OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I guess this must be good, lol.

Thanks SO, SO, SO much to my reviewers:

warprince2000 (get a bigger vocabulary! Still, thanks. I love you!), AkiaBinZaid (gasp-I put a teasing element in chapter 12? Well, I guess I did. Thanks for reviewing! I don't care if you're late or not-I'm just so grateful that you do take the time to review and all! As for the whole foot thing, believe it or not, as I was eating ice cream after posting that chapter, I realized that. I felt really stupid! I blame Shonen Jump. I haven't read Naruto in a while since I've had book reports, and the next Naruto doesn't come out until April! Argh! Glad you liked the whole Itachi thing. And thank you so much for the congratulations on the consistent quality! Although I enjoy writing these, sometimes I wonder if people know how much work I put into them. Happy New Year!), NEJITENTENLOVE4EVER (well, sounds like you got your chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year!), Juile7 (Thanks for putting me on your favorite's list! I'm flattered! What do you think of the last chapter?), KristiexxNguyen (Rambling's cool! It gives me something to write back to you about in these ending author's notes. I hope you enjoyed this last installment!), nonengel (Yea, I think that last chapter beat the fluff levels…well, now I've beaten them again! Hah! Glad you still liked it though. I hope I haven't turned you off or anything.), Little Hinata (Okay, this wasn't Naruto and Hinata, but I still hope you liked it! Hey, maybe the next will be Naruto and Hinata, eh?), n1t3sama (you got your Tenten and Neji! How was it?), sephynarutocloud (Do a lot of girls like you? Um, that's got to be scary if you're a girl. Or not! I'm just weird. Even one of my guy friends gets weirded out when he realizes how many girls like him…but like I said, I'm weird! Still, um, where did that comment come from?), UNKIND (Yay! It's great that you liked my idea of Neji and Tenten. I kind of took it to an extreme here, so let me know if I kind of breeched my own walls. Happy New Year to you too!), I-dream-of-blue-eyes (you got your Neji and Tenten! What'd you think?), and ayasi (thanks so much for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoyed this installment!).

I really love you guys! It's so awesome that you review and read this, and enjoy it! Sometimes, I think I'm posting crap, but you guys really are up-lifters!

On the side, I've been playing with a few other stories, and although you guys might be only for the romance stuff, I want to try and write other things. I've never been good with action, so I hope to do something else. I've been thinking of this one idea for a few months now, and am continuing to mess around with it, but apart of me doesn't like the idea as much. It's all about Sakura, and it has a zesty twist that might interest you. First, though, I've got research, reading and writing ahead of me! Also look forward to my mutual story, Hate Me, with Gaara and Sakura. It'll be out in late January or February!

Thanks,

Review,

Vote,

Happy New Year!

_IHearVoices_


	14. Chapter 14: Mae

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: I know, it's been forever since I've updated! My auditions for GSA were last week, and I was staying up until I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore each night working on my stuff for it! In any case, the votes came in as follows: Neji and Tenten with two, Naruto and Hinata with one, Sakura and Sasuke with one, and Ino and Shikamaru with a whopping five! So, here they are, on their second chapter!)

Chapter 14: Mae

After a warm weekend, which almost never occurred in the heart of winter, the cold had returned with a vengeance. The winds blew fast and hard today, swiping across cold bodies like dragging claws. You could tell by the thick, gray clouds, that snow would soon fall, or thick rain. Although this wasn't the best welcome, it was enough to suit even the least weary traveler.

Moonlight spilled over the girl in the red chair. Her hair fell around her face in long blue strands. She tucked a piece behind her ear with her free hand, and then put the hand back around the warm cup of herbal tea, partly covering the other one. The sleeves of her long-sleeve shirt covered her palms, and showed only her fingers. Her nose was red, and her eyes gazed up through the window.

She had put her chair and table from her sitting room in her apartment right up next to the window tonight, so that she could gaze up at the beautiful night sky. It was so clear tonight, and the moon illuminated the sky. She coughed, and then leaned back, looking up, sipping her tea.

Everything in the sky seemed so far away. She wondered a moment what her life would be like if her world extended beyond the boundaries of her home, family and friends. It was almost impossible to imagine.

She sipped the tea, and sighed a moment. It was so wonderful to be home, in the comfort of her apartment with a blanket and a mug of herbal tea. Did he have these same luxuries? The question sat in her mind a moment. He could've stayed in a hotel or camped out. She hoped he was warm. Suddenly, she wished she had made him take the very wool blanket that she was now curled up in. At least then she would know he was warm, not freezing somewhere.

That morning, she had pulled out the paper and checked the weather, trying to see if it was cold where he was. She didn't know exactly where he was, but she would scan the international reports and bite her lip, hoping he wasn't where that blizzard was supposed to come in, or where there was just a sand storm. Every day he was gone and she was home, she checked the weather, looked out her window for him, and wished she had made him pack something. Now it was a blanket. Yesterday it was more antidotes.

"I'm going to drive myself crazy." She murmured, and rubbed her face with her sleeve. Her eyes drooped, and only light smiles could grace her face.

Of course, she knew that Shikamaru did the same thing. After all of the years of fighting together, it was unnatural for him not to have her to watch over. For her, it wasn't as bad; she watched over him as well, but the excitement of being a full-fledged ninja was too much. Shikamaru had always considered himself to be like an older brother when they were out on missions; now he had to leave his job to someone else. Every time before Ino left, Shikamaru would narrow his eyes and tell her to watch her back. He would shove extra weapons in her bag, and try to add ninjutsu scrolls to her vest. She would usually catch him and take them out, but then she would open her bag on her mission and find them right where he put them, despite her taking them out. When she got home, he would make her show him her wounds, if she had any, because he knew that she was horrible at dressing and cleaning wounds. When he got home, she would come and quiz him about the mission, making sure that no assassin was going to come after him for revenge. Shikamaru was careful not to divulge important information, and just stuck to facts that could be true for any mission.

In fact, just before Shikamaru had left, he had visited her. He had checked each of her kunai with an expert eye, and told her what he always did: "Watch your back."

"Shii-kun, I'll be fine!" she had replied, and rolled her eyes.

Now, she just felt a small smile grace her lips. Her and Shikamaru's antics where like mother hens watching over their chicks. Neither meant to be an annoyance or over protective, but more just wanted to insure the other's safety.

Taking another sip of her tea, she noticed the wisps of steam coming from the cup. Things always seemed to look interesting through a thin steam, like a fogged illusion. She brought the coffee cup down again, and looked out the window.

Again, she was hit at how clear and beautiful the night sky looked. Each star could be seen, each constellation illuminated.

"Shikamaru, do you see this too?"

Her question rang out in the silent apartment, and was not answered. She closed her eyes a moment, trying to imagine him, sitting in a warm room with his own cup of warm tea. She wished so hard that he was just that way, comfortable and safe.

With an even wider smile, she thought of New Year's. After watching the O.C., she had decided that she wanted to spend her New Year the same way. With a sly smile and a perfect plan, she had left her apartment. She had bounded down the hallway and walked right into Shikamaru's apartment without so much as a knock, and found him asleep on his couch.

"Wake up, you lazy thing! It's almost two thousand five!" She pushed the boy and yelled the words in his ear, making him shout and push her away.

"No! I'm tired!"

Shikamaru had grumpily covered his head with an extra pillow and curled back up, his lip sticking out. For the average person, it would be totally impossible to get him up-but Ino wasn't your average person.

Stifling a snicker, she leaned down on her knees so that she was face to face with Shikamaru, and placed her hands in her lap.

"Please." She wined, and made a puppy face. "Pretty Please? For me?" When he wouldn't open his eyes, she pecked him on the head, continuing to pout.

She knew he was listening, and just a moment after the third "please", he opened one eye to look at her. Annoyance was an understatement for the boy, but Ino had always had him, as well as Chouji, wrapped around her little finger. With a sigh, the boy had rolled out of his bed, and sat up.

Beaming, Ino had flicked on the TV to the count down, and pulled Shikamaru off the couch. He couldn't stifle a smile when he saw her excited eyes looking at the TV, and feeling her hands grip his tightly.

"Five! Four! Three!" Then Ino was looking at him, mouthing each number with a sly smile.

Remember, Shikamaru had just woken up. The idea that Ino was planning something unexpected hardly crossed his mind.

"ONE!" As soon as that number was shouted, Ino had leaped on him and planted a big kiss on his face. Out of complete instinct, Shikamaru had managed to catch her legs when she threw them up around his sides, and return the surprise kiss.

'Should've known.' He had thought, smirking.

It was nice to live just down the hall from one another, as always. They spent a lot of time together because of that, and both of them enjoyed it.

Things weren't always fairytale stories, or even remotely as romantic as some others were, but it worked.

After all, opposites attract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself, partly annoyed. He hated having to check himself before he left. That was girl stuff-not guy stuff. But he knew that even Sasuke cleaned himself up and checked himself in the mirror when he got dressed, so the habit seemed not too bad. Although, unlike Sasuke, he couldn't just dash out the door looking perfect-he had to make sure he didn't have a bit of poptart or something on his lip, or a smear of something on his cheek. The theory was that Shikamaru had picked up the disease of eating messily from Chouji, and Ino had been able to slip by because she was a girl, and everyone knows girls are always self-conscious and practically narcissist.

He, however, could care less.

What stared back at him in the mirror was a boy with a striped beanie with a ninja headband around it, a ponytail of short spiky hair that stuck out the back, a gray jacket, black pants, and boots. He stuck out his lip, thinking of how much he hated having to dress up or down. Ino had informed him on many an occasion on the workings of one's wardrobe, and he had learned because he enjoyed going places with her.

Satisfied, he walked out of his door and locked it behind him. Sticking the key in his pocket, he began to walk down the hallway; hands shoved in his pockets, a plain look on his face.

Down the hall was her apartment, and he paused before it, considering consequences.

"Oh well."

He finally just pushed open the door and walked it, shutting it closed behind him. Ino's apartment was a clean one, but messy. Slippers sat in front of the couch, a pile of newspapers were spread over the kitchen counter next to an empty coffee cup, and snowy clothes sat in a melting pile by the door.

"Ino?" he called out, not moving, just raising an eyebrow. His hands were still in his pockets, and he slouched a little.

Finally, a blue head popped out of a door.

"Shii-kun?" she asked, and gripped the side of the door. He lifted an eyebrow higher, wondering why she was hiding behind the door.

"Um, I just got out of the shower. Give me a sec, okay?"

"Sure."

Ino disappeared back behind the bathroom door and shut it behind her. Shikamaru just walked to the couch and sat down on it. He unzipped his jacket, revealing a green shirt, and picked up some papers that were sitting on the table.

It was the international weather report, and she had circled three areas; two with a blizzard and one with a dust storm. He put his elbows on his knees, and wondered what she could be using this for. The date in the top corner was form last week.

"Shika?"

Ino emerged from her bathroom now, clad in jeans, a long-sleeve purple shirt and a striped rainbow scarf. She smiled, and tucked a bit of her blue hair behind her ear. Ever since she turned fourteen, she no longer had her hair up unless it was a mission.

Shikamaru tossed the paper on the table and sat back, taking it in. She didn't take as long as she normally did.

"So, um, what's up?"

She walked over and sat down beside him, glancing at the paper on the table and then up at him.

"Just thought we'd go out today." He said, and hooked his arm in hers. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" she replied and laughed. He waited while she pulled on her big white coat, purple gloves, hat, and boots. She tucked her scarf into her jacket, and then looked up at him.

"Let's go!"

He walked out of the apartment and waited while she locked it.

"So, where are we going?"

Ino looked at him while she pocketed the key, and he shrugged.

"I don't know yet."

"That's so you." She replied, and hooked her arm into his. "How about some place warm, hm?"

"That might work."

The two walked through the stairway door and started down the steps.

"How about some place quiet?"

"That might work."

"How about someplace where we don't know anybody?"

"That might work."

"How about that restaurant in Reese?"

Shikamaru paused and looked up, as if he was thinking. Ino had wanted to go to that restaurant, called 'White Rose'. It was a casual restaurant with a beautiful indoor garden. It was almost never full, and served thick, warm soups, homemade dishes and fresh salads. Trying getting reservations was like pulling teeth. She had wanted to go for a while, but what she really wanted was for Shikamaru to invite her to go-not for her to bug him to death until he took her.

"That might work too."

His words irritated her, but she hid it well. Shikamaru could tell she was upset despite her effort to hide it, though, and gave her a kiss on the face to some how beat back her camouflaged annoyance.

When they made it to the door, Shikamaru cut in front of her and leaned toward her, rubbing his nose against hers.

"It's a surprise, so don't guess a lot." He said, and smiled lightly at her. She felt a blush fill her face, and he kissed her on the lips this time, laughing at her embarrassment.

He pulled her out of the door, and the cold hit them like a slap.

"How troublesome." He murmured. He hated the cold.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to stay close to you." Ino replied. She held his hand, and leaned close to him so their hands seemed sandwiched between each other.

"Not this way." He replied, and then wrapped his arm around her and held her hand on that side. Ino looked up at him, and just figured it was a guy thing. She hadn't really expected him to want to be closer to her, but apparently that was just what he wanted. Lately Shikamaru had been different, more affectionate in public. In the comfort of their apartments he was always close to her, but out on the town he tended to be a little farther off. So far, he had kissed her in the lobby and held her close on the sidewalk. She thoroughly enjoyed it.

"So, my fair prince, what form of transportation are we to take?" she asked grandly, and then laughed.

"Well, since I'm too cheap of a prince to take a taxi, we will be using the art of teleportation." He said, and then suddenly, both with gone from the sidewalk.

They appeared again on another sidewalk, one that was of asphalt and slick with melting snow.

Ino's eyes were wide. She'd never really teleported before.

"This way, my fair lady." He said, and began to walk down the sidewalk.

It was obvious by the large buildings, crowded streets and designer stores that it was Reese City, and Ino felt a bubble of hope come up. Maybe he really was taking her there!

He guided her through the streets before suddenly stopping.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and smiled.

She nodded, and he gave her a small smile. He never made big toothy grins, in case you didn't notice.

Shikamaru lead the expectant girl down a different street, and what came into view astounded her.

Across the street, with its walls white at the top and murals at the bottom and green house, was the one restaurant she had wanted to go to!

"No! You didn't!" she exclaimed, her jaw ready to hit the asphalt.

The White Rose!

She yelled in shock and joyfulness, and hugged Shikamaru tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the greatest in the world!"

He smiled, and hugged her back. Her legs came up off the ground and he spun her around, so happy that his surprise had been a good one.

"Well, you almost ruined it on the stairs." He replied, looking at her.

They had stopped, and Ino now looked at him, flushed with excitement.

"Not totally." She said, "I mean, you could've just been taking me shopping or something. Not that I would've minded that!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you really see me taking you shopping?"

"It was just an example-come on! Let's go get something to eat!"

She pulled him across the street and into the restaurant. He checked them in, and then walked in. Ino could hardly contain herself! Her eyes shined, as she looked around, so happy to actually be inside the nice restaurant. It was decorated simply with painted flowers, paintings, and even some abstract works of art. A mural decorated one wall, and on the ceiling was the depiction of a blue sky with paint.

People sat all around at tables, mostly couples. White Rose was known for not being a stuffy restaurant, but still serving couples, which was one of the many reasons why she had always wanted to go. It was also known for its exquisite, award-winning garden.

The two seated, ordered and ate, chatting and laughing. Shikamaru even found himself cracked smiles and admiring the works of art on the walls. After their meal, they walked hand-in-hand through the indoor garden, admiring the rarest and most beautiful flowers as much as the well-groomed roses. In toast to the restaurant's name, the indoor garden was lined with beds of white roses, and they grew up trellises on each wall.

"Thank you so much, Shikamaru." Ino said as they walked the aisles of the garden slowly. "This has been the greatest day ever." A smile filled her face, and she kissed him on the cheek.

As for Shikamaru, he was just happy that she was happy.

And besides-that place wasn't so bad. If it weren't for the name, he'd add it to his list of favorites any day.

Hey Ya'll!

I know, you guys are probably like "Where the hell were you?" Look, I just had my GSA auditions two weeks ago, and now I'm just now getting back into my schedule. Only, I now have a play in about two or three weeks, and festival practices once a week for two weeks, and then twice a week after that.

Eventually, I'm going to run myself ragged.

I named this chapter for the band that inspired it and that I listened to while writing it, and it is the band Mae! You should totally check them out!

Anyways, I wanted to make this one extra long and nice, since, well, I love you guys! And I felt bad about not updating in so long!

Um, one of my reviewers found a flaw: It's in one of the older chapters, where I tossed in 'as gross as Neji and Naruto smuggling porn back and forth'. Listen, I didn't know who was Neji, Chouji, and Rock Lee when I wrote that, so I just threw it in! They hadn't appeared in the manga, and I hadn't done research on them! I TOTALLY apologize!

I GOT TWENTY-ONE REVIEWS FOR JUST ONE CHAPTER!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks SOOOO much to my reviewers:

Rachel (I hope you enjoyed this chapter-you asked for Shikamaru and Ino!), Bianca (Hey, maybe Neji and Tenten will be my next one! I hope you liked this one, though!), Ronkieboy (Yea, yea Sasuke's a little bit tough, right? I decided to lighten him up a bit so that things would actually happen-and just because that's the way I like to portray him here. I hope you enjoy it anyway!), warprince2000 (I love you, but can my story be complimented with different words?), puppie power (okay, so this one wasn't Sakura and Sasuke…but you totally liked it, right?), complexity66 (I'm like that when I'm tired too! Tell me what you thought of this Shikamaru and Ino story!), Smiling-Fox (you're great! Its so nice to have someone so positive cheering me on! I'm glad you like reading this!), KristiexxxNguyen (Whoosh to you too! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!), BrokenAngel, ForgivenDevil (Here's your Shikamaru and Ino! Is it sad for them to have two chapters now?), kodii chan (I hope you liked this one, and maybe Sakura and Sasuke will have the spotlight next time!), pink-writer (I love your screen name! Pink's my favorite color! Anyway, did you like this one?), AkiaBinZaid (Ah-ha! Here's your Ino and Shikamaru chapter! Actually, I tried to make Neji come across as shy about his feelings, and Tenten more reluctant to get into something unless the feeling was returned. Did it not come across that way? What'd you think of this installment?), Desert's Gaara (Um, Neji hits girls? I didn't really know that. Hey! I'm working on a story with Gaara! Look out for it if you like my style of writing! It probably won't be romance, but a more mental kind of thing. I hope you liked this chapter!), nonengel (thanks for reading my author's notes! It seems like quiet a few don't even look at the replies to them in this section! I hope you liked this chapter!), Ayane Selznick (I hope you like Ragnaork then! Actually, I really wished I had described the painting. It probably would've been a cool addition. Either way, did you like this chapter?), ayasi (the reason I haven't done a chapter with them all yet is because I think they kind of keep their privet lives separate, except for the girls. I like to focus on one couple so you can get a peek at their lives and relationship, and having more than one makes that confusing. But who knows! Maybe I'll do one later on. I didn't do a lot of interaction with the boys, but maybe I will next time!), ShenLi (Omg, when I got your review, I was like, WHOA! I'm reading one of YOUR stories, and I was like OMG! No way! I have never received a review from someone who I was already the story of! Whoa! By the way, you need to update. How'd you like this chapter?), taiki-kun (How'd you like this chapter?), sUmbOdi (Glad you liked it! Maybe Sakura and Sasuke will be up next! You never know!), UNKIND (Yea, I didn't update for a while…but I tried to make it longer! I hope you liked this one!),

Sephynarutocloud (Naruto never had a mask on during my stories, unless he was coming back from a mission, then he took it off. Are you implying something gross? Just asking! Thanks for reviewing!), NEJITENTENLOVE4EVER (you're a die-hard Neji and Tenten fan if I've ever heard one! Well, this one wasn't Sakura and Sasuke, but maybe it'll be them next time, or Neji and Tenten!), akira (You're the second person to say that Sasuke isn't himself, but I think I stuck to his character as well as I could! I'm glad you're enjoying these stories! Keep reading!).

Thanks guys!

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Vote,

Review,

_IHearVoices _


	15. Chapter 15: Morning

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: The votes came in, and we had none for Shikamaru and Ino, two for Sakura and Sasuke, two for Naruto and Hinata, and a whopping five for Neji and Tenten! So, here we go!)

Chapter 15: Morning

Tenten woke up to a winter wonderland outside of her window. Fresh snow covered everything, icicles dangled from every ledge and edge, and ice covered everything that wasn't already warm. Snow still fell, and as she leaned close to the window, she could see the ones that fell near her window up close.

Smiling, she wondered what the day would bring her. Today she had no mission, and the free time almost seemed over whelming. What would she do?

Spinning on her socks on the wood floor, she faced her kitchen and small sitting room. All of the rooms in the ninja apartments were the same except the decorations and furniture, so her kitchen and sitting room were connected the same way everyone else's was.

Dressed in drawstring purple pajama pants with yellow stars and silver moons and a white tank top, she walked to her fridge and opened it. Tenten was never a girl for pink or fluffy things, so the pajamas were perfect for her. A sweeping glance told her that she had enough milk for one bowl of cereal, so she pulled out the jug of milk and sat it on the counter.

Keeping with her mornings-off tradition, she pressed a button on the radio sitting in her kitchen. The radio came to life with the voice of a man with a jolly, happy way about his voice.

"Well, morning-morning-morning folks! It's seven o'clock on this snowy morning, and we are playing the latest and greatest! So lets spin that new record, eh?"

"Good morning, Chuck." Tenten replied to the radio announcer, and smiled.

She took out a bowl, spoon and a box of Rice Krispies. She liked how it crackled when she poured milk on the manila-colored pieces.

Tenten was a morning person. She liked waking up to a fresh new day, brushing the morning's taste from her mouth, and moving around her kitchen to the radio.

On missions she was more conserved and serious, but she still beamed while her teammates groaned. To her, a morning was like a fresh new beginning, like coming up for air. It promised new days, new times, and new memories she could keep forever.

This strange mood swing that she experienced in the morning was one of the few things she kept with her after the death of her father. She used to like to be with the girls, and even had a doll her mother hand made her. That wasn't to say that her father's passing on made her a tomboy, but that it made her focus more on her strength than her hair. She began to realize that if she didn't become strong, she could be wiped out the same way. The thought scared her.

Then came Hyuuga Neji. Tall, strong, proud and gallant, he seemed to be invincible, a thing her father never obtained quick enough. She clung to him for years, praised him and saw him as the greatest ninja to live. Hyuuga Neji was, to her, an idol like Tsunade, who was barely inches above the amazing Hyuuga in her eyes. However, eventually, she began to realize that Neji was no more than a boy with a boost. He was just as confused about life and caught up in growing up as she, and just liked to hear her call him a genius. The thought was devastating at the time, but later she looked back and was thankful. Neji could never truly respect her and her abilities if she continually idolized him. These days, it was rare when he got a compliment from her.

A knock came to her door as she ate a spoonful of cereal. Setting her fork down on the counter, she walked over toward the door. Tenten stood on her toes and peered out of the peephole, and felt a smile cover her face again. Looking up through the warped hole was two clear eyes and an emotionless face.

She opened the door and he walked in as soon as it was wide enough for him to pass. Arms immediately encircled her ad she felt a face lean against hers. She stifled a yelp in surprise, but found herself placing her arms on top of his.

"Well, good morning to you too." Tenten replied sarcastically.

"I was afraid you had a mission today." He replied, ignoring the sarcastic comment.

"Well, you're in luck. Will you close my door?"

He kicked the door closed.

"The latch?"

He narrowed his eyes, and then took one hand and slid the latch closed behind him.

"Happy?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"So, is there a reason that you have decided to grace me with your presence?" she asked. Their old game of annoying each other hadn't died, and showed no signs of doing so.

He brushed his nose against hers. "You don't want me here?" he asked quietly, his mouth almost twitching into a smirk.

"Hyuuga, don't ask stupid questions." She replied, her tone just as sly.

He laughed softly and kissed her on the cheek.

It had been at least a week since they had last seen each other. As soon as he had come home, he had dropped off his things, changed and came to her apartment, praying that she was home. As soon as he heard the latch click, he felt an excitement bubble in his chest, and it had exploded free when the door swung open and she came into view.

The feelings confused him, and he spent every moment he could trying to figure it out for himself. What was this thing he was dealing with, and did she feel the exact same way? Would it go away? Was it really what she said it was that night? Was it love?

Even the idea of this thing he had for this one girl as the love that he had been told of was crazy, but maybe that was it. Maybe it was just a different kind of love, not the kind of love that girls dream of. Yet, he did most of the things that the girls said that were symptoms of love. He had awoke one night from a dream about her, he had rushed to see her as soon as he could, he had done small things for her, and he had never thought once about what he did around her unless it was strategic. Every action was pure impulse.

As for Tenten, she had been pleasantly surprised to find a note on the floor in front of the door to her apartment from him. He had slid it under the doorway and walked away. Before he left for his missions, he slipped notes under her door. When she walked approached the gates to Konoha to leave for her mission, a guard had approached her. With a stern face, the guard had said, "I have an urgent letter from a Hyuuga Neji." Then he handed another letter to her, and inside was three pressed flowers, probably from a place that he had ventured to where it was warm all year around. However, Neji was not a man of many words.

Every note said this:

"Everywhere I go I see you near me."

Neji was a true ninja in the fact that he always used hidden meanings. What he had meant by this simple saying is 'I think of you all the time'.

The last note, the one with the pressed flowers, and had said this:

"I see flowers fade, but you never fade from me. Everywhere I go, I see you near me."

What he had meant that time it that he wouldn't die away like flowers did with seasons, and that he still thought of her all the time.

Tenten leaned closer to his face, and whispered, "I see you near me too."

Despite his efforts, a slight blush came to the normally collected boy's face, and he swallowed.

"Thank you for your letters. They mean a lot to me." She said, and nestled her head against his neck. He looked down at her black hair, and closed his eyes a moment.

They stood there, relishing the moment and letting their thoughts halt. Calm seemed to settle in the air, giving both of them a sense of peace they could never achieve on a mission. On a mission they had to be alert and all times, and sometimes that alertness stayed with them because it was a habit. Now, it floated away, and Neji felt a sigh escape his lips.

"Are you hungry?" Tenten asked quietly, feeling her stomach grumble. Her breakfast still waited for her on the counter.

"Go eat." He replied, about to roll his eyes. He had heard the small grumble as well.

She pulled away from him and looked at him a moment, taking in his whole face. Still lightly tanned from being outside, still clear eyes, and black hair falling behind him. Other than the maturing of his face and body, Neji seemed the same. Of course, that was perfectly fine by her.

"Would you like something to eat, or do you want to watch me eat?" she asked, a taunting flick in her voice.

Neji knew that small little change in her tone, and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me not to eat?" he asked, annoyed and thinking, 'That's the stupidest one yet….'

"No. I'm asking you if you're hungry. Are you?"

His eyes narrowed.

" No."

"Okay." She said, and pulled out of his arms to go eat her cereal.

The truth was that Neji was hungry, but the idea of giving in to her, even over food, was ridiculous. Tenten knew as well, so, for kicks, she was picking on him.

Neji watched her talk over there. Her pajama pants dragged under her heels and made her steps quieter, and she stretched her arms and yawned as she walked. The tank top inched up her back when she stretched her arms upward, and he could see her knobby spine, the same spine that he rolled his fingers over.

As soon as she picked up her cereal and spoon, she turned toward him and gently slipped the spoonful in her mouth, chewing and watching him. Her dark eyes glinted like laughter, and she could hardly keep her lips straight.

Then she took another bite, watching him glare at her. She gulped, and then walked up to him, still holding he bowl of cereal and spoon.

"Neji-kun, are you sure you're not hungry?"

She was ready to burst out laughing, and he was ready to steal her breakfast and raid her kitchen. He hadn't eaten all morning or had dinner.

"Yes." He replied confidently. Suddenly, a plan formed in his genius mind.

"Besides," he added, "I don't like cereal."

Tenten cocked her head to the side. This was unexpected. What was he planning?

"You don't? And why is that?"

"It's disgusting." He replied bluntly. Inside his mind, he leered like shark ready to strike. To Tenten, his face was clear and truthful.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to decipher his plan. "Really? Why do you think it's disgusting?"

"Because it looks disgusting. It's a bunch of pieces of crud floating in milk."

Tenten took a step toward Neji, now intrigued. Okay, she'd take his bait, but only to see what he's planning. "Have you ever tried it?"

"Why would I want to?"

That's it!

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Neji-kun, that was lame." She said, and laughed.

The whole time he had wanted a bite of her cereal! He was trying to coax her into letting him have a bite, making her think that she was going to prove him wrong, that cereal was good.

"But," she added, and walked toward him until stood almost nose-to-nose. "For your trouble, I'll happily fetch some pop tarts for you since I have no more milk."

Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "You do like those, right?"

"Tenten, I just want food." He replied bluntly, and she shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

He followed, and took the pop tarts from her as soon as she produced them from a box in her cabinet.

"Hey! I need to toast those!"

Neji just ignored her and bit off half of one, chewing it and watching her with a smirk.

She just shook her head again and picked up her bowl and spoon.

Most would believe that Neji would've been angry, but both had enjoyed the little game they had. It was always more fun to deceive than to lay it out! Keeping with their old antics was one of the few things that made being with each other fun.

Once he inhaled his pop tarts, Neji came up behind Tenten and slipped his arm around her waist. She jumped a moment, but then relaxed before Neji's head lay on her neck. She had turned toward the counter so her back was to him while he was eating, and was reading and flipping through the newspaper. He now looked down at the newspaper, and kissed her neck.

The morning was passing, and soon people were leaving for lunch. As for the two old teammates, they stayed together, leaving the apartment for lunch, and then returning to do what ever they wanted. Neji had pulled out some scrolls he wanted Tenten to help him translate, and the two had sat on the ground, with Tenten leaning against his chest. Language notes litter the floor, and the scroll was unrolled and lying everywhere. Neji's arms had come around her, and he peered at the symbols and held them in front of her while she held and consulted books and notes. They had sparred with swords in the dark of night in the snow, and played a card game once they were done and tired in the comfort of her apartment.

The day had been well spent, and both enjoyed the other's company on one of the few days where they were off.

It was also one of the days that began to define how things would be between the two. After New Year's everything had gone upside down, but it was the few days like this one that made things come into perspective, and helped both squash fears of a heavy, confusing relationship. This was because they both had one thing they both wanted the most: to be with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Ya'll!

I'm SO sorry I've been so late updating! Everything's been so hectic-I've hardly had time to study for classes and sleep my regular hours, much less write! The worst part is that things aren't going to get any easier, either. This month is writing month for English, so I'll be doing essay after essay, and it's also when I study World War Two. Although that isn't supposed to be a big deal, if you have my history teacher, it is. This is unit that he knows the most about, so he's going to give us ten times the amount of homework, quizzes, pop quizzes and a big monster of a test. This is also the month that I perform in Grease, our school play, so I won't be home until six-thirty on many days of the week. Plus I have after school orchestra rehearsals!

I swear, the two weeks before this one were the worst! I had rehearsals every day until six thirty of the same week that I had four exams, and then the next week I had two more exams and more rehearsals! Argh!

Thankfully, after March, it will all be over, and I'll get to relax. Until after March, don't expect a whole lot of updates like I used to put up. I'm trying, but trying to find the time is like pulling teeth!

In happier news, I GOT FIFTEEN REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 14!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

You guys are the reason that I still update, and try my hardest to give you a good story! This one was more to introduce Neji and Tenten as a couple, but I still hope you enjoyed it! It took me so long to plan and figure out how I wanted it! Seriously!

Thanks to my reviewers:

aNiMEangel- sorry I didn't update soon! I tried! I'm glad you like these stories!

kanashii-emi- I'm glad you like the Sakura and Sasuke chapters! I know that some of my stuff is "Americanized" but I don't know enough about Japanese culture to input a lot of it. What I do know, however, is that they have cereal! Remember when Kakashi entered Naruto's house, and he had stale milk and a bowl of cereal on the table?

Destination beautiful- Hey, is your screen name for the album by Mae? I love that album! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy this, and like emo too! I hope you're enjoying the rest of these chapters. Also, um, I don't think I've ever heard Pedro the Lion. Are they a soft emo, like Mae, an acoustic like dc, or a more different sound like sc?

NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER – Love the screen name. Truly. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Maybe Sakura and Sasuke will win the most votes next time, eh?

Smiling-Fox – You're so sweet! Sakura and Sasuke didn't get it this time, but I hope you liked this one! And the ideas and style of it! I'm so glad you like my ideas and writing style! Sometimes I wonder if I become a real novelist that my way of writing won't cut it. Thank you!

i-dream-of-blue-eyes – I love your screen name! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the personal touches I put in. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this installment!

AkiaBinZaid – Ah, one of my original reviewers! Hug! Thanks so much for your continuing support, and, not to mention, actually pointing out things! I tried to space them out this time! I hope it turns up that way on the site!

AnimEvivvErz – You got your Neji and Tenten! I hope you enjoyed it!

Warprince- darling, am I always cool? Am I not spectacular, or amazing? Alas, I love you, but your vocabulary must be widened! Lol-thanks for reviewing!

Desert's Gaara – I don't know about a sweet reunion, but hey, maybe some day in the future I'll pull that off. I'm glad you liked this! I never thought deeply about the teleportation thing. I just remembered how Kakashi would just appear out of nowhere all the time, and stole his technique for Shikamaru. Still, I hope you liked both of the chapters, the last one and this one!

Sephynarutocloud – hate to break to you, but I couldn't count yours as twenty. And I was asking if you were implying something gross because when I don't understand things, they're usually nasty. That's not to say you were being gross, just that I'm being my blonde little self again! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this installment! Hey, maybe the next one will be Naruto and Hinata!

Julie7 – Very short and sweet! I hope you enjoyed your Neji and Tenten!

Rachel – I'm glad you were in such awe! Anyway, whenever I read the manga, I picture Ino with blue hair. I don't know why. I've never seen the anime, so I've never been able to see her with blonde hair. I'm just weird. I hope you liked this chapter!

Ayane Selznick – For some strange reason, when I read your reviews, I picture you playing a video game, eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Not to say that you're like fat or anything, but that you're comfortable game addict with a sweet tooth. Its quiet funny, actually! You're welcome to call me darling. Believe it or not, I call just about everyone darling. "Russell-darling!" and "Jordan-darling!" are only but two of the many people I call darling, and the same way too. I have read the manga (I'm currently anxiously awaiting the newest volume!), but when I wrote that, Neji hadn't even entered the picture yet. It was just another name from Naruto I just threw in to finish the sentence, and there fore finish the update, probably so I could go study. Anyway, I'm so glad you liked that chapter, despite my hair mix up! (I always picture her with blue hair….) I hope you liked this one as well! I met your challenge! HAH!

KrisitexxNguyen – I'm so glad you like my chapters! I hope you enjoyed this last installment!

Rachel – You weren't too late! I really hope you liked that Ino and Shikamaru!

Akira – I'm so glad you liked chapter three! Thanks for reviewing!

Bianca – Well, there's your Neji and Tenten! I hope you really liked it!

Thanks Everyone!

Review,

Vote,

Love,

_-IHearVoices_


	16. Chapter 16: Memories

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: The votes came in, and they are as follows: Shikamaru and Ino with one, Naruto and Hinata with four, Neji and Tenten with five, and Sakura and Sasuke with a whopping nine! This chapter is totally different from the others! I came up with the idea after reading my monthly Shonen Jump-yes, I get Shonen Jump, but mostly for the Naruto, Shaman King and a few others-which had chapters that haven't been released into a manga, and won't be until April! So, if you don't know what a curse seal is and how Sasuke got it and all, you might just have a problem! Anyway, on with the Sakura and Sasuke Special!)

Chapter 16: Memories

Sasuke walked slowly, taking his time, looking around at the bare trees and letting his onyx eyes take everything in. There weren't as many people out today, and the lunch rush had long ended. Snow wouldn't return until the next year now, and soon it would begin to get warm; early winter, early spring. Today a warm front had come in, so he walked in his shorts, sandals and a light jacket. His leg and arm weights were back, and his headband stayed where it always had, perched above his eyes, gleaming proudly. Scratched, nonetheless, but highly noticeable by the younger boys who attended the ninja academy. They raced anywhere there was room and pretended they were big jounins and played ninjas. When they saw Sasuke coming down the street, big and strong, wearing his big headband, their eyes grew wide and sparkled with admiration. One of the five or six boys suddenly shouted, "I'm going to be big and strong like him!" The other boys shouted protests and claimed their own future, while Sasuke smirked. His eyes cut at the boys, and one boy stared at him, a light, toothless smile on his dirty face. Sasuke gave him a cocky smirk, and then he looked forward again and continued to walk. When he was younger, he would stare at the older ninjas defiantly, like saying, "Watch out. I'll get you someday." One time, a jounin had laughed at him, and said to his friend, "Look at that boy. Feisty, ain't he?" The men had laughed and then kept walking.

Sakura, however, was sweet from day one. After age twelve she was more determined and boyish, but no one could never say Haruno Sakura had never been a cute, heart-warming girl. Sasuke had often wondered if that was the reason that he was attracted to Sakura. She was like a little ball of light once she was comfortable! He guessed that the whole reason was this: she made him happy.

Being around her was like spring. It was warm, with gentle breezes. Even when it rained, it was warm and comfortable. Sakura always tried to make him happy, and was the most successful at it. Maybe that was why he had picked her over the dozens of girls that would kill for a date with him.

Like most boys that were serious about being ninjas, they pondered and examined their emotions. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were happy to say they were in love.

In these ponderings, he had realized that Sakura had never stopped trying to make him happy, even when the worst of situations came into play. No matter what, she was there, concerned when he was depressed, smiling when he was upbeat, and cheering him on as he fought.

When they were both thirteen years old, she proved this testament to be true.

(Flashback)

The rain poured hard and the skies were gray. It was a warm day, but the rain pounded down on the earth like a hurricane. The falling droplets were almost too thick to see through, like a glossy, downward moving endless fog.

Sasuke emerged from the darkness, a drunken look on his face as his sharingan eyes expertly looked through the rain and at his friends. An evil smirk twitched, and his face was hidden in shadow.

Across from him lay Naruto, who was sprawled in a mixture of blood, mud and water. In the middle stood Sakura, crying and watching the scene unfold. Naruto, bleeding and beaten, tried to lift himself up, coughing. Sasuke began to prowl closer to him.

Sakura gripped her arms, shivering as she stared at the twisting, spiraling black markings that covered her precious Sasuke's body. He didn't even notice her horror, her tears that slipped down her face as easily as the rain. This wasn't her Sasuke. It couldn't be!

"Sasuke!" she screamed, "Come back!" Neither of the boys noticed her cry.

Naruto finally struggled to his feet, and glared at his comrade with suddenly silted eyes. Claws had emerged from his hands minutes before, and his chakra was larger. Yet he seemed no match for Sasuke and his black, evil markings that Sakura couldn't understand.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's fear, but didn't even twinge. When this person was not here, when he felt that feeling, he would dash to Sakura's side and beat her fears away. It filled that part of him with shame, as he knew that it was him who made her feel that way. He was causing her pain! But he had to.

The voice said he had to.

He had read about Obsessive Compulsive Disorder before, but had never thought of having it himself. Some how, it seemed like he did now. There were few reasons for his actions-he just had to do it. Naruto had to be dead.

Inside his head, he screamed and tried not to, but he had to. It was like there was something inside of him, inhabiting his body, making him do this. Reasons were there, but they hardly mattered. It just had to be done.

Finding reasons made him feel sane. Now, he felt no need for them. Over the past days, he had begun to realize that he was insane, and there was no going back.

He grabbed Naruto by his throat and hoisted him off the ground, smirking.

"Where is your Kyuubi power now, Naruto?" he sneered, "I thought I was powerless against the great fox spirit! But look who's killing who now!" His grip on his friend's throat tightened, and Naruto's eyes widened and he coughed and gasped, gripping his friend's fingers in protest. Naruto closed his eyes and felt air flow through his lungs, attempting to yell but unable to let the air pass through his neck.

Suddenly, he felt something warp around him. It was wet and smooth, and it immediately gripped him.

It was Sakura.

She had suddenly come up and grabbed him.

"Please...please…come back, Sasuke…." she cried, shuddering and digging her nails into Sasuke's skin.

Snarling, Sasuke tossed Naruto. He slid across the mud and hit a tree, and his scream echoed through the clearing in the empty forest. His neck was now covered in long, purple, black and red bruises. She had tried this before-did she really think that the same trick would work now, when he didn't even have control anymore? What the hell was she thinking?

Sasuke turned his eyes to Sakura, who wept and held him in an iron grip.

Unfortunately, this was not iron enough to withstand Sasuke's assault.

Growling, he punched Sakura in the face, and she fell off of him and hit the wet, muddy ground with a thud. When she tried to get up, he kicked her and she hit the ground on her back. She tried to sit up, and he kicked her in the head, making her flip over. Yet, she tried to get up again.

Clearly angry, Sasuke lifted Sakura violently from the ground, gripping her by her arms. She just stared at him with tear-filled eyes that made him what to scream and cry.

He gulped, and stared at this innocent, horror-stricken girl.

Her lip trembled, and then she spoke, ever so softly. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Come back."

Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened. What? She loved him?

Inside his head, he collapsed and pressed his fingers into his temples. No! He can't hurt her!

The voice spoke, though. 'Kill her. Now. She makes you weak.'

No!

'If you don't kill her, you will only hurt her. She will live forever, loving and waiting for you. Her life will be hell because of you.'

This thought struck him as pure truth, and he wondered.

Then he remembered.

His first time being just with Sakura, when he entered the room and sang her to sleep after she killed her first man.

It hadn't been so long ago.

Did he love her? If he did, she would never hurt.

'You don't love her. Kill her or she will kill herself when she is old and lonely, after living a life of depression.'

Both prospects seemed worthy.

Suddenly, his real self realized something.

As long as Sakura lived, he could never be with her because of his curse seal. He couldn't control his transformations into this monster, and he could kill her.

It was better that she had the chance to forget him, to get over him. It was better to leave as soon as he could so that the few people he held precious wouldn't die.

The plan formed quickly. He would hurt her so bad that she would never love him again. She would hate and despise him. It may hurt him, but at least then she could live a real life, a life she deserved.

With all of the energy he could muster, he leaned close to Sakura's face and hissed, "I hate you. I never want to see your ugly face again."

Sakura's face fell, and she quivered.

"This…Sasuke…this isn't you…."

"Don't deny the truth. It is me. You know it."

"N-n-no…it isn't you…."

"Yes it is."

Sakura froze, and stopped breathing a moment as she stared at Sasuke.

Cold, horrible feelings of accomplishment filled him, and then she spoke.

"As long as you are happy."

He gasped silently.

Her words hit him like bricks.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled lightly with sadness in her eyes.

"Please be happy Sasuke-kun. All I want is for you to be happy." She said.

His eyes softened, and he felt them flicker back to they're normal onyx.

Inside his head, the voice screamed and shouted, while he struggled with over whelming guilt and depression. She was so sweet and pure, how could he be so horrible?

To protect her, that was why.

He dropped Sakura into the mud, and then began to walk away.

The voice screamed and tried to gain back control, but Sasuke could feel it drifting away. It knew. It knew that she was the only thing he could fight hard enough for-enough to kill it.

The black markings began to disappear from his arms, and his weariness began to over take him.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared. Before Sakura's eyes, Naruto took his last bit of chakra and a boost from Kyuubi and knocked Sasuke unconscious with a fierce and swift blow to his head.

(End flashback)

After that, Sasuke under went weeklong sessions with Master Kakashi to control and suppress his curse seal. The sessions were held in a wooden-panel room, and when Sasuke emerged he was too beaten to move. Sakura carried him home every time, treated his wounds and helped him recover. Despite his words, Sakura helped him almost once or twice a week.

It was the third time that he actually spoke to her. Before, he had been so full of guilt that he doubted that she still loved him.

She had been gently cleaning a nasty wound on his arm with a sponge. He had lain in bed, and she sat on a stool in front of a tub of water beside his bed. A black bandanna had held her pink locks back. With as much strength as he could muster at the moment, he had opened his black eyes and looked at her.

She stopped when she saw them, and then looked down to wet the sponge.

"Do you still love me?" he asked quietly.

She froze, and held the sponge mid-air. His question was so sudden, and straight to the point. She wrung out of sponge, and then looked up at him, straight into his eyes, his soul.

"I will always love you." She replied, and then began dabbing his wound again.

He closed his eyes.

"I wanted to protect you…"

"From what?"

She stopped again, looking back into his eyes again when he opened them.

"From me. From what I turned into."

They paused.

"You don't hate me?"

Sasuke lifted a bare, battered hand toward her face, and his mouth twitched lightly as he barely grazed her cheek. She held his hand there with her own hand, and felt her cheeks glow.

"I could never…I hate you."

Sakura had tilted her head and felt tears fill her eyes. A weak smile crossed her face.

"Sasuke, will you promise me something?"

He nodded just barely.

"Don't try to protect me from you, or from your curse seal. I want you to be with me, not run away from me."

He nodded again, and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

Sakura had placed his hand delicately by his bedside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day and all of the days that followed was a true test of Sakura's loyalty and her heart. She passed them all.

Sasuke sometimes wondered if he would be able to pass something like that, but knew that he would try if the time came.

He continued his walk, wind blowing his hair behind him, hands in his pockets, and only the slap of his sandals to accompany him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Ya'll!

Yes, more serious, but a definite change from the normal chapters on Sakura and Sasuke. I felt like I was getting in a rut, so I decided to do something different! I also had a reviewer who I will not mention Cough-AKIA BIN ZAID-Cough, cough who requested that I change up some of my chapters.

Speaking of chapters, I'm secretly hoping for you guys to vote for Neji and Tenten because I have THE GREATEST idea for them! So vote!

I realize that this chapter is totally different that my original idea. I promise not to write the rest of my chapters like this or even another Sakura and Sasuke one if you guys don't like it! Just PLEASE review and let me know!

I GOT TWENTY-FOUR REVIEWS! YIPPE! OMG!

I hope I get that much this time! And that you guys enjoyed this change of pace!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Animegirl159 (You didn't get Naruto and Hinata, but did you like this change of pace with Sasuke and Sakura? And thank you so much for the compliment!)

Babykitty2070 (Did you like the Sakura and Sasuke chapter? I hope this is the good story you were searching for!)

Ronkieboy (I'm SO SORRY that this one wasn't simple and sweet! I kind of feel like I screwed up…I hope you liked this, despite the fact that the style was completely upside down…)

Ceres (I know you really liked the Sakura and Sasuke ones, but did you like this change of pace? Let me know your thoughts!)

Little Hinata (Hey, maybe Naruto and Hinata will take the top spot next time! I hope you enjoyed this installment in spite!)

Desert's Gaara (I'm so happy that you enjoyed that last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last!)

AkiaBinZaid (You're one of the reasons that I took this totally nose dive, so I hope you liked it. I tried to make this totally different from the rest! You see, in my mind, I have the couples a certain way. Before I write things, I play them over and over in my head and tweak them. So before I even tried writing any of these stories, I created their lives, pasts that I haven't read in the manga, incorporated their pasts according to the manga, added in behaviors and mannerisms, and even gave them old jokes and simple past moments. All of those things add up to these characters, and I try to keep it as close to the original ones as I can. In my head, Sasuke liked being simple, and he was never one for planning big things-he lived for the here and now. He and Sakura had a dark past because of his curse seal and tragedies. Sakura makes him open up, and things just flow out like an avalanche when he's near her. He tries so hard to patch it all up, but it just keeps coming. Sorry…I could type forever about how I formed and see these characters…. The worst part is that I do it even when I read normal books and when I write my own original stories! Anyway, I used this to figure out how to make Sakura and Sasuke's chapter totally different from the rest. This seemed perfect! Tell me what you think…I'm really nervous.)

Rachel (I'm so glad you liked that last chapter! I hope you liked this totally different one too!)

Fwoggie (I hope you still really liked this chapter, despite the total change!)

Akira-kun (When I write my chapters they turn up with the flashbacks marked in! then I upload them, and they're not there anymore! I wrote in the flashback this time, so hopefully it showed up!)

Broken Angel, Forgiven Devil (Hey, maybe Naruto and Hinata will be up next! Tell me what you think of this chapter!)

KristiexxNguyen (Oh! I really hope you still liked this chapter!)

? (Vote for Neji and Tenten again! I have this really cool idea for them! So what did you think of this one?)

kanashii-emi (Good luck singing! I hope you liked this chapter!)

aligirl (If I have time, I'll do something for valentines day...if I can even make it…. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!)

warprince2000 (thanks for reviewing, as always!)

Fire Dragon BL (I'm glad you liked the last chapter! How was this one?)

NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER (I really hope you liked this chapter! It's a definite twist….)

Akiuchi-shikaku (Um...this is a little different…but it was entertaining, right? Thanks for taking the time to review!)

Sephynarutocloud (Ah…yea, that's me, totally mean. Hope you enjoyed this installment!)

Fierra (Hey, I have this great idea for Neji and Tenten, more of my older style, so vote for them again! I hope you liked this chapter!)

Ayasi (Thanks for reviewing! I really hope that this was enjoyable! I only have one week to go and drama is over! Hopefully, I'll be able to get more reviews in then!)

Bianca (Hey, maybe you should lay off the sugar some. Did you like this chapter?)

Ayane Selznick (Oh darling I need some cheering up! After writing this totally different installment and then reading all of these reviews that like the sweet and simple things, I feel sick! Like I failed everyone! Ugh…I do hope that you liked it, though!)

AnimEvivvErz (I haven't recently written Naruto and Hinata, but hey, maybe next time! I hope you liked this update!)

i-dream-of-blue-eyes (I'm so glad that you laughed! I always imagined Neji having this dry sense of humor…but I never knew anyone would laugh at it! Thanks for reviewing, and let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Thanks,

Vote,

Review,

_-IHearVoices _


	17. Chapter 17: Maybe Just to Say Hello

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: Hey guys! I counted the votes, and here's the deal: Ino and Shikamaru had one, Sasuke and Sakura had two, Neji and Tenten had four…and Naruto and Hinata had five! I really wanted to write about Neji and Tenten, but since the majority was for Naruto and Hinata, I wrote about them. This is what made me mad: After writing this, I went back and counted the votes again! I received four more votes for Neji and Tenten after I'd already written this chapter! ARGH! So, hopefully, next time I'll write my AWSOME idea for Neji and Tenten. None the less, I hope you guys like this chapter!)

Chapter 17: Maybe Just to Say Hello

Uzumaki Naruto was a boy of many things.

He was troublesome. His hair was always sticking up like he had just rolled out of bed. He was always late. He was always annoying to someone in the room. He moved from place to place with a clumsy kind of movement, like his actions were precise but the rest of his body just couldn't follow correctly. Smiles always filled his face; his laughs always filled a room. Uzumaki Naruto was truly a unique boy.

If you were to say to him that he was too scared to jump off a bridge, he would jump just to spite you. If you were to scowl at him, he would smile and stick out his tongue, despite the fact that he was almost eighteen and in ANBU. He could care less.

He liked to walk across the top of gates with his hands behind his back, balancing across the black metal bar that topped the gates. His favorite was the ones that went up and down; they gave him more of a challenge! He would make sure his chakra was equally divided among his body parts, and then climb up the gates. Once he reached the top, he would lift his feet up onto the top and grip it with his toes and hands. The top bars of gates were usually very thick, but not very wide, so this moment to gain a perfect balance was critical. Then he would take a big breath and push up with his palms! His arms would go straight out to gain a beginning balance. When he found it, he would smirk and put both hands behind his back. With the grace of the greatest gymnast, he would then begin to walk across the gate top, only gripping it with his toes with he needed to.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the great gate walker! While you walk through them, weak and unexcited, he takes the great feat of walking cross them!" the announcer in his head would proclaim. Pride would fill him, and his toes would have to grip the edge of the gate so he wouldn't get too full of himself and fall.

This morning he did just that. Only, after doing it for years, he no longer needed to concentrate on his feet. He just walked gently, looking out over the hills past Konoha. Konoha's gates were his favorite, since they could be slick or broken in some places, and that made it the greatest challenge yet!

The sun was coming up over the foreign hills, and he watched it, casually walking across the top of the gate. Today, his arms hung casually by his sides, and his feet were forward instead of on the sides, so he couldn't grip the edges of the top bar.

This gate walking ritual came about when Naruto was seven years old. With it, however, came another ritual.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ten years ago)

The Ninja Academy had just let out, and Naruto was already up in the large, old oak tree that sat outside of the gates to the ninja academy. He was swinging his feet as he watched his classmates below him leave for home. Living by himself left Naruto ample time to do whatever he wanted, and watching his classmates leave was something he liked to do. When one of the girls in his class was mean to him, he'd drop stink bombs and water balloons on their heads!

Today, Kari was mean, sneering things in his face and passing mean notes about him with her friends. She had no idea what was coming toward her, and Naruto relished the image of her screaming when the balloon hit her stupid head!

He leaned against the thick, gnarled tree trunk and rolled the balloon from hand. An evil smile covered his round face as he thought of the contents of the balloon hitting her snobby head. This time, he had mixed the water with spit and boogers, just to make it worse!

He caught himself before he let out a laugh, and saw Kari emerge from the double doors, surrounded by her friends, giggling and talking quickly. What was it with girls, anyway? They're never alone, and they've always got to talk a million miles an hour, like they've got whole bunch of stuff they've got to say before they can go eat. It was stupid!

Kari and her group passed by the tree, and now were in front of Naruto's tree and in perfect range of his latest disgusting invention, when one girl walked up toward the gate.

She was alone, and her cheeks were red. Clutched against her chest were books, all strapped together by a brown belt. Her shoes were new, and so were her dress and the shiny pink barrette that held back her hair. Naruto's mouth fell open. She must be rich!

In his distraction and impulse to get a closer look at the girl, Naruto rushed down a branch and watched her down below. Unfortunately, the balloon slipped out of his hand.

With a splash, it hit its target! Kari screamed and looked up at Naruto on the tree branch. She shouted at him until her face was almost blue, but Naruto paid no attention, nor did a smirk cover his face at his accomplished goal.

Instead, he watched the rich girl as she came toward the tree. Her short black hair was neat and clean, too! No a bit of dirt on her, and little pink studs were in her ears!

In Konoha, all the kids were dirty. Even the adults! There were only two rich clans: Hyuuga and Uchiha, and everyone knows that there's no more Uchiha's! Well, okay, so there were a lot more rich clans, but only those two were ninja clans! He remembered hearing the girls talk about the rich families, how the kids got everything they wanted, had gourmet meals all the time, and were always clean. His mouth watered just thinking about having a huge meal, spread over long golden tables in a huge, majestic hall. Just the thought seemed magical to him, a boy who grew up in Konoha's slums! When he was six, he had run out of food. The older boys always said to go looting through the rich people's trash, and when he did, he found tons of food they just threw out! His mind had filled with images of how big their meals must be, if they threw out a whole chicken leg!

He didn't even go to school with the Hyuuga clan's legendary heir, Hyuuga Neji. He attended privet lessons and only showed up at the academy for exams. Even then, he seemed to float, and had an exotic, powerful air about him. Only Sasuke was even considered to be as amazing as Hyuuga Neji.

Could this girl be a Hyuuga?

His mind spinning, Naruto watched the girl pass under his tree and toward the gates. Panic filled him when he realized that the tree branch couldn't extend farther. How could he get a closer look at this mysterious girl?

In a sudden movement of impulse, Naruto raced to the end of a branch on the other side of the tree, and leaped!

He landed on the top of the gates! They were thick and black, and he scrambled to hold on and get on top.

She turned, and began walking to the side of the academy!

The gates went around the school, so he pulled himself up and began to run down the top of the gates, totally unaware of his feat of balance. Then, before he could do anything else, she disappeared into a side door into the academy.

He sighed, and his shoulders sagged.

He didn't get to look at the rich girl up close!

That was when he realized how high he was.

And that he was standing on a bar on the top of the gate, about a half an inch wide.

With a yelp, he fell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(End flashback)

After those days, he began to wait everyday in his tree after school, and then follow the girl from the tree to the gate, getting closer each time. He was too shy to actually go up to her, but this seemed perfect. Each time he got better at walking across the gate, and soon, the habit stayed with him. He walked across gates all the time, and even used the habit to get to places faster. It was amazing how fast you can climb up an apartment building when you climb the gates!

The girl, however, was a more outstanding habit.

During exams, he watched her walk in with Hyuuga Neji. He watched her come into her lessons each day, and then, sometimes, would come back to follow her out.

She never noticed, and he never said a word. This was his secret, and no one was to know. Not even Iruka!

Everyone hated him, so why should he bother this pretty Hyuuga girl? Why should she be any different?

Naruto spent so much of his life hearing how everyone despised him, but she couldn't despise him if she didn't know him. It was soothing for him, in a way, to know that he knew someone his age that didn't hate him. He imagined playing tag and climbing trees with her, but he never invited her to do anything. If she never knew him, she couldn't hate him.

Would she ever know that she was his remedy when he was being picked on at school; that seeing her walking to her classes after his own classes was like healing a wound? Would she ever know that he pretended that she was with him sometimes, climbing trees with him and laughing when he dropped water balloons on Kari's head?

He wished he could answer it, but it would ruin everything.

Oh his delight when he learned her name: Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was clear that night, and the wind rustled. Everything hinted of the coming spring, and warm days came in spurts to excite everyone. Tonight was one of those spurts, so Uzumaki Naruto slept with his windows open and his tattered curtains blowing in his dirty room. He lay on top of his blankets, yet still tangled in a sheet, a large bubble inflating and deflating from his nose. Gnarled hands were unclenched and lying around on top of covers, and one sock was coming off his foot. As he breathed, that same foot twitched.

Clearly, the fox boy couldn't even sleep normally! Everything had to be odd, awkward, and comical.

Suddenly, a giggle echoed in the room.

He heard it, but thought of it as nothing and just twitched a moment.

The giggle returned, and gained volume.

"N-N-Naruto…."

He opened one eye lazily. "Huh?"

Above him were two round, white eyes.

"Naruto-kun…wake up…" Dainty fingers held his shoulders, and he closed his eye.

"Not now…Neji…"

The giggle returned.

"You…um…dream of my cousin?"

"Neji's not my cousin…."

The giggle was louder this time, and his eyes clenched.

"Neji…you giggle like a girl…."

The intruder couldn't help herself this time! The idea of Neji giggling like a girl was too much! Strong, silent Neji, laughing like a young girl!

Finally Naruto opened both eyes and realized what was happening. His intruder was laughing with her eyes closed, and her hands were off of his shoulders.

A plan formed in his head, and he closed both of his eyes.

She stopped, and then leaned down so her face was close to his.

"Wake up, Naruto-kun."

"Oh…."

Suddenly, he arms came up and he jerked Hinata on top of him! She yelped, and he smirked and opened his eyes.

"Hello Hinata."

She now lay on top of him, and she couldn't help but blush. His sudden pull had scared her out of her wits! Now, though, it made her feel embarrassed. If her mother or sisters ever caught her even in Naruto's house she'd be dead. Doing this was like asking for death by mental and physical torture!

Naruto acted naturally though, and said, "Got you, didn't I?"

"Um…yes…."

He smiled tiredly, and then sat up, helping her up with him.

"What brings you here?"

He rubbed his eyes.

"Um…I thought we could…um…but if you're tired, you know, I can just leave, and-"

He looked at her full on now, with his big blue eyes.

"I'm not too tired." He replied, and (ironically) yawned.

Hinata's brows furrowed. "Well, only if you say so, Naruto-kun." Her voice was so soft, like running your fingers across silky ribbon.

She paused, and rubbed her arm, looking at the old, faded sheets. "I, um, thought, since, um, we haven't talked or seen each other in a while, and I'm leaving tomorrow, that we might go to the park and just, um, talk."

As soon as her idea left her mouth, she felt so stupid. Naruto always surprised her with such wonderful things and places, and here she just wanted to sit in the park and talk. How stupid! He took her to watch stars, see fireflies; he played a song in front of a huge crowd for her-and she wanted to go to the park!

Naruto smiled. "That sounds great."

Leave it to Naruto to lift her up, always.

Her head tilted, and she smiled.

His eyes were now working properly, so Naruto looked at her full on now. She wore a gray long-sleeve shirt that went over her knuckles with a black short-sleeve shirt over top, a light blue skirt that went to her knees and laid around her on the bed, and her sandals. The front strands of her short black hair were held back by two shiny blue barrettes that matched her skirt.

Naruto stood and went to his closet. He found a pair of jeans, sniffed them, deemed them clean, and then slipped them on. As Hinata watched Naruto perform this same check on his white shirt, she wondered if that was what he did all the time, and that she could be kissing a boy with dirty clothes. The thought was almost disturbing.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked and looked at her once his sandals were on.

She nodded, and got up off the bed. A small smile flashed across her face as she glanced down at her feet and then looked back up at him. She bit her lip and brushed her hair back with a kind of sweet shyness only she had. Naruto smiled his big, toothless smile and stuck out his hand.

"Want to leave this heap of crap?"

Hinata glanced around the room, at the piles of clutter, dirt, and the Kakashi mannequin in the corner. She nodded, and laughed lightly. She had known before even coming to Naruto's house that it would be a mess!

She slid her hand into his, and he led her outside of his dirty house.

The two stepped out onto the expanse of dirt road, and watched a small sift of wind gently blow up some of the brown pieces, mixing them with the air.

"Why don't you take us to the park?" Naruto asked. He had known Hinata long enough to know that she needed some prodding.

"S-sure."

A simple glimpse of a grin came on her face, and her hand his gripped his a moment. Then, without another gesture, Hinata began to pull Naruto across the dirt road and into the thick, dense forests that appeared all over Konoha.

"Ha-ha!"

Naruto ran up next to Hinata, grinning widely, and, narrowing his eyes, suddenly picked up the pace. Hinata laughed and ran faster as well, determined to keep in pace with other ninja. A vine appeared in Hinata's path, and with a wide smile she unsheathed a kunai and cut it in half with a swift, easy pull of the sharp metal.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed, when a lower vine came in his way, he jumped, pulling his knees up to his chest.

The green and brown of the forest became a blur as they picked up the pace, racing through the rough, unpredictable terrain of one of the many forests of Konoha. Their shoes didn't even have time to smack against the soles of their feet or the ground as they sprinted! Hinata's eyes were narrowed and focused, her free arm bent and moving with her body like the most agile runner. Naruto, however, ran without much class-just a jerk here and a jerk there, but a perfect agility with his feet.

Suddenly, another vine came in their path. The difference was that the vine was up to their waists and stretched across the entire path. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other a moment. Then, when they were a good foot from the vine (too far for the average human to jump and make it over the vine), without losing speed, they pushed up with both of their feet and flew up in the air.

"WHOO-HOO!" Naruto shouted.

Everything seemed to be slow motion, like an action movie, right at that moment. Naruto's shirt flew up and wind caught his sleeves and ruffled his hair. Hinata's eyes widened and the edges of her skirt rippled.

With a jerk, they landed back on the ground, yet without a thud. Their feet were silent, and they continued to run.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement, and Hinata's with an uncertainty and their own special thrill.

When the clearing ended, Naruto shifted in front of Hinata. Using the sides of his feet, he skidded to a sudden halt. Both were breathing harder than normal, but not too labored.

Hinata smiled and wiped her arm across her forehead. She looked around, taking in the scene of the park at night.

The benches were vacant, the grass still dappled with dew, and the dirt pathways were still dotted with the patterns of the bottoms of shoes and footprints.

Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's arm and wound her arms around his arm.

He looked down at her small form, her relaxed, round face and the black hair that caught the moonlight. Without really thinking about it, Naruto laced his fingers into hers and smiled a light, toothless smile.

The two walked over to a park bench and sat down. Naruto rubbed her thumb with his thumb, and Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder again. It was quiet a moment, and Hinata closed her eyes, listening to the cicadas chirp.

"How are you, Hinata?" Naruto asked, a ring of informality to his voice.

"I'm…clam." She replied quietly, and smiled.

Naruto nodded, and looked up at the sky; covered in white dots we call stars.

"Me too, Hina-chan. Me too."

Hey Ya'll!

I know, it's been forever, and all of you are probably ready to slowly and surely kill me, but what can I say? On the awesome side, I'm done with drama club, I have one week before the big SOLs (exams we get in my state), about three weeks before Festival is over, and about four weeks until Forensics is over. So, after March 16, I will be a free girl! Well, almost. I'm starting either yoga or pilates soon, but that won't take up as much time as the other stuff. And, after April, I'll be done will all of my SOLs! YAY!

I'm super excited to actually ride the bus home, be home around four, have nothing in particular to do, and be able to walk through the grass in shorts and no shoes! It's still so cold here, and it doesn't start warming up until the end of March!

Evilness!

As for this chapter, I tried my best to make it close to my original theme, since I'm still working out a twist for Naruto and Hinata. However, I did add some twist: Hinata takes Naruto out! Lol.

Anyways, I GOT TWENTY REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! I LOVE YOU!

Thanks to My Reviewers:

NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER (Hey! I know it was a twist, and it totally made me sick thinking about my loyal readers hating it, but hey! I'm still itching to write my awesome Neji and Tenten idea, so vote!)

Akira (thanks for voting for Neji and Tenten. Unfortunately, they didn't win, so I guess I'll just have to wait! If you really want Ino and Shikamaru, feel free to vote for them. It might take me a day or so to brainstorm on them, but I promise to give the best quality! I haven't written about them in a while anyway! Thanks for reviewing! It was really sweet of you to vote for Neji and Tenten instead!)

Coolnaru (Hey, maybe Sasuke and Sakura will get it next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!)

Kiah (YOU think THIS is the best Naruto story you've ever read? Omg! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!)

i-dream-of-blue-eyes (Thanks for the compliment! You guys are so awesome! Maybe Neji and Tenten will make it next time, so cross your fingers! I'm doing a twist on them, too!)

Rachel (Well, Rachel, here's a Naruto and Hinata-several pages long! I doubt that I've written many chapters as long or longer than this one, so I hope you enjoyed it!)

Kanashii-emi (I'm so disappointed that I couldn't write on Neji and Tenten, but thank you for voting for them! Vote for them next, or who ever you like! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

Babykitty 2070 (Maybe one of those two couples will turn up next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

Sephynarutocloud (Sometimes, you remind me of this little bratty kid sitting on the ground, screaming for ice cream. Well, you got your icecream! I hope you enjoyed it!)

Time Shifter (I hope you liked the Naruto and Hinata chapter! I tried to make it different, but some how, I think I stuck to my old formula…oh well….)

Akia Bin Zaid (You make so many well-educated comments! Anyways, I realized early on the part of Sakura I left out, and all I can say is that I'm on perfect. I try to capture characters in certain situations as best as I can, but sometimes I fall through. But, I've been playing around with another idea or a true story starring Sakura and her wilder side, but I'm taking it to a different level. It's like the O.C. meets rock concerts or something…I'm still figuring it out in my head, so it's a little blurry. In any case, I'm learning from this story on how to formulate this next one. And, to my dismay, the one story I wanted posted by March is probably taking a huge delay, since I have to completely rewrite and route it; same idea, different story line and events. Anyway, I read your review again after writing the first part of this chapter, so you have a slight flashback. I tried to write it differently though, so it would seem more real, not like a lot of flashbacks I see on I just had this picture of Naruto peeking down from up in a tree while Hinata was down below. From there came this huge story, and the picture of an older Naruto, standing on a black, thin fence, looking out onto the horizon across foreign lands. They connected, a story formed, and something came out of it. It's the same with the last part too-but a total different process. Anyway, I thought I was breaking free of what I normally do with Naruto and Hinata chapters, but I doubt it now. Its not twisted enough. In this chapter, though, I made it stick out how Naruto and Hinata are like ghetto meets Princess or something. That was just what was in my head lately, so that's how I wrote. Maybe I'll come up with something totally different next time! Anyways, I had Sasuke attack Naruto because I viewed the curse seal as a kind of drug, or OCD, as I mention. With both, you can't stop it. With OCD, it's literally described as "having dictators in you head that you can't stop". I saw the curse seal as something like that. As for the drug part, most people take drugs to escape. Sasuke might use his to gain power, to continue to tread down the path of an "avenger" as he so strongly calls it. When you use drugs or have OCD, they affect everyone in you life. There are stories in magazines how friends get each other addicted to pills and it kills the friend who wasn't into them to begin with. Kids growing up in households with OCD can literally drive their parents to divorce and tear their families apart if they have severe cases that they haven't been treated for. So, that's how I formed the curse seal! In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

KristiexxNguyen (Okay, so Ino and Shikamaru didn't get enough, but vote for them next time! They might just show up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

Warprince2000 (Darling, is my story only cool? Lol-I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

Gothbrat (Maybe I'll write more Sakura and Sasuke chapters like the last one, but don't count on it. I made that couple one that doesn't dwell on the past for a reason, so they won't all be dark like that. But hey! You never know what idea I might come up with next, maybe for another couple!)

RyuNanashi (Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

Froggie3 (Thanks for voting for Neji and Tenten! I hope you liked this chapter!)

aikuchi-shikaku (I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for the compliment on the curse seal "execution".)

Bianca (Darling, I didn't get enough votes for Neji and Tenten in time, so this chapter was Naruto and Hinata! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and maybe next time there'll be Neji and Tenten up to bat! I'm glad you loved the last chapter!)

animEvivvErz (I'm glad you liked the "different ness" of that last chapter! This chapter is much different, but I hope you liked it!)

Ayane Seliznick (Well, if its attracting to have ups and downs, then I suppose I attracted you like bees to a rather large gallon of honey! And BOY did it feel awesome to get all of those congratulatory emails on my last chapter! I'll try and do something different again with the next couple you guys vote on! I hope this chapter was just as good as the one before it!)

Thanks guys,

Review,

Vote,

_IHearVoices _


	18. Chapter 18: Sidestepped

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: YAY! The votes came in (this was about two days after I updated) and they were: Ino and Shikamaru with one, Naruto and Hinata with two, Sakura and Sasuke with three, and Neji and Tenten won with a whopping six! So, here's my grand idea…and, um, incase it doesn't work out as well, sorry….)

Chapter 18: Side-stepped

Sometimes, we find ourselves faced with truth beyond what we imagined. We create a world in our minds, either based on or the close to the one we live in.

Growing up, our world consists of those we love, our memories, and our home.

As we grow, they expand.

We walk through life, often completely blown away when we are faced with the large things such as, "I'm alive" and "This is my life, my only time to make my mark". The information seemed too great to ever take on.

Yet, often times, as we venture through our lives, we see others, and create their worlds in our mind.

Sometimes, their world is not as beautiful as we imagined it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Neji stared out the window, his face emotionless as usual. His blank, open eyes took in the green, flat, grass landscape that eventually faded into tall, old trees of assorted species. He counted them; oak, maple….

Being a very impeccable young man, Neji held his hands behind his back, his chin high, and carried an air of deep thoughts and great wisdom. The front portions were held together by white pieces of round cloth and laid over his shoulders today, while the rest of it fell back in a black sheet. Everything from his sandals to his shirt was clean. Before this year, Neji would've dressed in the formal kimono. Lately, he had felt that his uncle was not worth the trouble, nor the rest of his clan. This was his home-he would be clean, not dressy.

However, being in this large, book-fenced room wasn't without purpose. Nor was his tree counting.

"Neji, you're not listening."

Hisashi was a patient man, but only for a time.

Neji continued to stare forward, only shifted the grip on his wrist for a moment.

'That makes four maples….'

"Neji."

'Five….'

"Neji! Listen to me!"

Neji's eyebrow jerked upward in a motion of slight surprise. The shout had not only jolted him from his thoughts, but he had lost count of the maples! Annoyed, he turned his waist and narrowed his eyes at his uncle. The man was wise, but Neji had a much larger brawn. Part of him wanted to chuck his uncle out the window just for that one interruption!

"Yes, Hisashi-san." He replied quietly. A hiss seemed to fade from his words as he glared at the older man.

"You know your duty as my successor."

"Yes."

'Power, relaxation, pride enough to fill the seas. That's all it ever is….' Neji thought bitterly.

"Then you know you must start your public appearances. You are, after all, nearing an age to find a woman." His uncle continued.

He stirred his tea carefully, looking back into Neji's eyes with his identical clear ones. Unlike Neji, he always wore a traditional kimono, and today was white with blue swipes.

Neji scowled. "I don't need a woman."

'I have one.'

The thought was shaming. Tenten would be angry if she was here now. Of course, he hadn't told his family! Being with a girl of lower class was…well; quiet plainly, treason against his clan. Every man and woman married the highest of class, greatest of skill, and although he could protest that Tenten was the greatest weapon's ninja he'd ever come across, her class was enough to upset the Hyuugas.

"We've been over this, Neji. You can't lead the clan without assurance of a successor yourself." Hisashi snapped at the boy, "I can't ask Hinata to lead. She's not ready, and she has no guarantee of a successor. I won't have this clan falling into my cousin's hands."

Ah, Hisashi's cousin. Neji never even knew his name-just the fact that he was Hisashi's only other alternative, and he was the damned of the clan.

Neji stalked over to his uncle's desk, slamming his fist into it so the wood splintered. His eyes narrowed and he leaned in close to his relative's face.

"Well, then I guess you're got yourself a problem."

"No, you do." Hisashi replied, now glaring at the boy. "You'll make the best leader this clan has seen, and you know it. If this is how you're going to run away from it, then you're weaker than I thought you were."

Neji's lip twitched.

"You can't tell me that there is no girl who wants you." Hisashi continued, contempt seeping into his voice with each word. "I've seen them. You're a god to them. Now, all I'm asking you is to pick up one and take her to the Krystall."

A plan formed in Neji's head.

Neji leaned back, and shoved papers off of his uncle's desk, now putting on an act for his uncle.

"No. Those girls are stupid. I won't stand for some nit-wit hooked onto my arm."

"Neji, all I'm asking is for you to pick one, show up, and show all of the other clans how the Hyuuga clan will always be a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh, so a man looks more powerful with a play toy on his arm?"

"It depends who you're speaking with." Hisashi replied quickly, "In many places, not being able to find your own woman seems weak."

"You make it sound like a hunt."

"In a way, it is." He said, and lay back, closing his eyes. "I say that not to demean women, but to tell you that it is not an easy feat to find a woman to your caliber, and certainly not in the few days before Krystall."

Neji felt a pride fill him. He had found a girl perfect for him, and here his uncle preached on the hardship it is to find one! But Tenten wasn't a trophy-she was a friend and a teammate before she was ever anything else.

"Now go." Hisashi abruptly said, and with a wave of his hand, the door flew open.

Neji scowled one last time at his uncle, and then stalked out of the door.

It flew closed behind him, and a sudden smile filled his face.

Everything was according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten breathed slowly, her eyes closed. Lashes lay over her bronze cheeks, spreading like black angel's wings. She lay against her counterpart, one hand open as he stroked her palm gently. Her fingers would loosely cover his own as he moved the rough tips of his fingers across her palm. He leaned his head against her's, with his own eyes half-lidded. They sat the white wall on top of Tenten's bed, which had a soft, light purple comforter on top. The room was completely white, with the exception of purple sliding closet doors, a green rug, a green nightstand beside the bed, and three books that lay on the floor. The windows were open, letting the light and gentle wind sweep in. Sunshine lit the room and pour over the two.

He sat so that one of his legs was on its side and bent on one side of her, and the other leg was up on the other side of her. One of his arms was around her waist. Tenten just leaned against him, content and relaxed. The wind blew in and ruffled her short black hair and his long black hair. When one piece of her hair began to dance across her cheek, he lifted his free hand and tucked it gently behind her ear.

Yet, in this contented moment, his mind raced.

Would the plan upset her? Of course it would. He had kept her a secret. Would she understand? Possibly. Would she pose as the girl he wanted her to? Probably not.

He looked at her now, taking in the small swipe of red paint on the bridge of her nose, the round, slightly parted lips, closed eyes, lightly flushed cheeks. She adorned drawstring light blue shorts and a loose-fitting white short-sleeved shirt that had folded up above the rim of her shorts, showing just a bit of light skin.

She was so imperfect, so normal. But who wasn't?

Could she be what his clan expected his wife to be? No, not wife! He was too young, they were too young, that was so far away…could she even pass to be an option for him?

He wouldn't know a thing until he asked her.

"Tenten."

"Mm…yes?" Tenten stretched her legs a moment, but not cat-like like Sakura always did; more clumsy, boyish.

"I need to…talk to you."

Tenten opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked back, and somehow this sent an emergency message to Tenten. She sat up quickly, holding herself up by her hand on the bed.

"About what? What happened?"

Neji paused. Was this really a good idea? He could just leave his clan with her, gone into the sunset, no more restrictions and orders…. No. He couldn't.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?"

Tenten's mind raced with ideas. What could be going on?

"I need you to be my date, for Krystall. But not serious, just like…I picked you up off the street."

Tenten's head jerked to the side. "What? Why? What's Krystall?"

Neji sighed quietly. Answer the easiest question first.

"Krystall is a yearly meeting, or, ball or something, where all of the most powerful clans across the continent meet. Its sort of like a time to evaluate who is the most powerful clan."

"Okay, so why do you need a date?"

"Hisashi's forcing me."

"Why didn't you just tell him we were together, and flat-out take me?"

Neji stopped. Oh shit. Here it comes.

"Because…they don't know about you, except that you were my genin teammate."

Tenten was pissed.

She got up off the bed and walked out of her own bedroom, leaving Neji on her purple bed. Neji's eyes widened a moment as he watched the girl disappear through the doorway in a huff.

"Ah-Tenten!"

He got up off the bed and walked around the bed and out of the door. His eyes looked around for her until they landed on their target. There she was, arms crossed, chewing on a cheese stick. Everything from the waist down was hidden, but Neji knew she'd have the bottom of one foot against the cabinets and the other would be firmly planted on the floor.

Her eyes were trained on the floor, and a flush was in her cheeks. Unlike Sakura and Ino, she fumed silently. She gulped and then jerked another hunk off of the cheese stick with her teeth.

Neji sighed quietly. Tenten had a notorious habit of eating when she was angry or sad-she could eat five helpings of everything at meals if you irked her enough! He hated it when she ate like that. It was like crying for her, and he hated seeing her that upset.

His feet were almost silent as he approached her, but she didn't look up, but just bit off more cheese stick and chewed harder.

When Neji was a few paces away from her, she spoke.

"Stop."

Her voice was low, and dangerous.

Neji stopped, knowing that she would explain herself in a moment. He had never thought she'd get so angry-upset, yes, but not so angry that she already had food in her mouth!

Her eyes cut at the empty cheese stick wrapper, and then she turned and opened a cabinet. Neji watched as she pulled out a pack of pop tarts and ripped open the bag. Her face became even more flushed as she took a large bite of a pop tart.

After she gulped, a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Neji," she began, "I was afraid from day one that this relationship wasn't serious, and you just proved it. Now get out."

Neji's eyes narrowed. Did she really distrust him like that?

"Just because my family doesn't know doesn't mean this isn't serious, and if you think eating yourself into some fricking hole is going to help-"

"If this is a serious relationship, how come you haven't gone public?" Tenten demanded, glaring at him. "We never go anywhere, and then I hear that you've not even told you family? God, Neji, what the hell is all of this?"

Attack the easy statement first.

"I thought you didn't want to go anywhere." He replied, his voice much calmer than hers. "I thought you liked doing what we always do."

Tenten's brows furrowed. "Neji, I do, I just-wait. Don't get off subject!"

She took a furious bite off of the pop tart, shoved the food to the side of her mouth, and then added, "Don't you try and deviate me from my argument! Why doesn't your family know?"

"Because they wouldn't understand."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, dammit, Tenten, my family is the Hyuuga clan-powerful, rich, and upper-classed. You're low-class to them, dirt! If they ever found us together, we would both catch hell!"

"Yea, especially you, right? This is all to save your butt right?" Tenten challenged.

Neji was shocked. Of course, all he did was glare.

"I risked everything, every time I wrote you, and every time I came to your house."

"For what, Neji? Did you just expect to keep me and you secret from the world until I'm suddenly a princess?" she asked, her tone desperate. "Don't you see how stupid this is? I want us to feel like this is real, not just some game."

She looked at the floor, and put the half-eaten pop tart on the counter.

Neji started the wooden floor as well, silent as stone.

"I just want to feel like this is real." She murmured. She rubbed the back of her neck with her palm, sighing.

"What if I could make your entrance…like a princess?" Neji asked, and looked at her. She looked back up at him, into his clear eyes, her curiosity aroused.

"You promise to tell them?"

He nodded.

She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"All right…on one condition."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Tenten flashed a smile, and then went to her refrigerator. When she opened the door cold air spilled out, and she emerged from behind the door with a tub of ice cream.

She smiled and looked at him, a laugh glinting in her eye.

"You have to eat a whole tub of chocolate and strawberry ice cream with me."

Neji relaxed, and let out a breath. He looked up and then at her, with a glint of his own in his eye.

"As long as you don't eat all of the frozen strawberries yourself."

Then he removed two spoons from a drawer and walked over to her. With a cocky smirk, he pulled the lid off of the tub in her hands and dipped his spoon in and put it in his mouth.

Tenten laughed and took a spoon herself, dipping into the chocolate side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts and worries plagued Hyuuga Neji as he sat in his chair, facing the large wooden hall. He had spent five minutes placing the long, large tables against the wall, so now the huge Hyuuga mansion-dining hall was empty. He even once wondered if his own heartbeat might echo.

Of course, old Japanese and English paintings and portraits still covered the walls, but the long and wide expanse of polished wood floor was bare even of dust, making it seem like the wall across from him was miles away. Maybe it was.

He sat in a chair against the door, a good three feet from the door to the hall closest to the front door to the mansion. His arms were crossed, his eyes half-closed, and his head cocked to the side. She wasn't late yet, but she was coming up on it.

The truth was that his plan had a more percentage of failure than of success. Krystall was the night where the women primped, dressed and always impressed. He had never seen Tenten in a dress or skirt, in make-up, or wearing any type of high heel. She wore tank tops, t-shirts, jeans, baggy pants and shirts, sandals and boots. She walked out of her house yesterday (it was fairly warm then) dressed in a blue tank top that exposed her stomach on occasion, cropped black pants and black sandals. In his household, girls were not allowed to wear shirts that exposed a stomach or dress like boys. If Neji wore colors such as blue, he could've very well have worn the exact same thing.

This wasn't to say that Tenten was any less of a girl or less appealing to him, she was just frumpier. She had pink and yellow clothes and always looked cute-she just didn't primp or wear flowers or patterns.

Plus, she didn't know how to dance properly or act properly around powerful officials, mostly because she had never been around them in such an atmosphere.

Despite odds, though, he was determined to show his uncle just what an amazing woman he kept on his arm. He hoped that her class would be forgotten, and approval given.

Neji cocked his head to the other side, the first movement in several minutes. He could sit for hours in the same position, after all. Today he had pulled on a black shirt and black pants, making him look almost gothic. However, being Neji, he'd rather just place a kunai in your forehead than care about what you say.

His plan, although rickety, was in its first phase today. Tenten was to meet him here, in this large dining room, at exactly nine o'clock. No one would be in the mansion from then until lunchtime. He had spied and checked around to make sure the humongous estate would be cleared, and found himself overly lucky to find such a large amount of time when it was.

Suddenly, a click resounded in the room, and Neji's head turned to his right.

Exactly as he had planned, there was Tenten, peering through the doorway. Her jagged hair swooped down from the side of her face when she saw him, and then she smiled. He stood and watched silently as she walked fully into the room and closed the door behind her with another small click.

Then she smiled at him, and walked the three feet to him.

"So," she began, "what're we doing in here?" Her voice echoed, and she looked around. This certainly wasn't fit for training!

Neji smirked, anticipating her answer. He had never told her what today was for, after all.

"Dancing lessons."

Tenten's head spun with amazing agility to face him, and her mouth fell open.

"What?"

Neji's smirk became larger. "Take off your sandals."

"Why do I need to learn how to dance?"

"You're going to Krystall, right?"

"Right. But aren't they just going to accept the fact that I can't ball room dance or whatever?"

"No. Now take off your sandals."

Tenten blinked, and then took of her sandals. 'Why the hell not, right? Right?'

As soon as Tenten stood back up, Neji grasped her hand. His eyes narrowed deviously, loving the opportunity to know everything and have her not know a thing.

Without warning, he slipped his hand around her waist and moved her across the polished floor gracefully, a laughing glint in his eyes growing as she stumbled and slipped. Tenten's eyes were wide, and her right hand grasped his hand tightly while the other tried to grip the collar of his shirt.

Although Tenten had no coordination and had no idea what she was doing, Neji's own perfect movements pulled her with ease-it was like she was dancing just as gracefully as he.

"Dancing is an art of grace and precision. If you don't have grace and you don't do every move precisely-"

He leaned forward, making her fall over his arm, inches from the floor.

"You'll look stupid."

Then he stood back up, pulling her up with him. Tenten almost felt like she was on a roller coaster! Neji danced with a kind of air that was very, well, rich. Like he was this dashing prince and she the maid. Every turn was with ease, and Tenten hardly noticed, through all of the light, quick, and slow, easy spins and side steps, that they were now right next to the opposite wall.

He stopped so suddenly, and Tenten sighed with relief, letting air fill her cheeks and then blowing it all out again. Neji just watched her exasperated look.

In a way, it was strange to think that Neji would dance. She didn't suspect that this was a hobby, but he seemed so natural, so good at it-it could've been. Yet, in all of her years, she had never thought of Neji knowing how to dance!

"Are you ready to learn?"

Tenten nodded, and then blew and piece of black hair behind her ear. Neji didn't show any kind of emotion, just shifted his grip on her hand.

"First of all," he began, "Relax you hand on my shoulder."

"Oh!" Tenten had been gripping his shirt this whole time! Obediently, she loosened her grip and laid it lightly on his shoulder, like the princesses in storybooks did. Neji nodded in approval.

"I'm going to teach you a slower step first." He continued, "It's easier to start off with. All you have to do is mirror my movements, but in a delicate way. When I drop you over my arm, flow with it. Don't fight me; dance with me."

Tenten nodded, and suddenly, she felt Neji shift his body to the side. She followed suit. Neji crossed one of his legs over the other, and she followed. His grip around her waist was light, like snow on the tip of you nose, and his left hand gripped hers above with an equally weightless, easy feel. Tenten watched him as they moved, copying his movements.

They stopped in the middle of the floor.

"Now." He said, "Try the next phase of this dance." A glint flashed in his eyes faster than she could read it, and suddenly Neji had pulled her closer to him, and she realized for the first time that Neji's eyes were barely above her own. His face moved in with his body, and Tenten could feel his nose against hers.

Without thinking about it, her eyes half closed, caught up in this slow movement. He seemed to make them both move, and she no longer even though about it.

He was so close she could hear him breathe, feel a tremble in his face. Her cheeks filled with red, and her whole world zeroed in on this moment in the huge hall.

A glint came in Neji's eyes, and a twitch on the end of his lips. In a sudden, fluid movement of pure instinct, a demand of the atmosphere, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Her head jerked back a moment at the movement, and then she leaned forward, feeling the rush of that first brush of his lips. His mouth opened, and he kissed her again. A red rushed to his cheeks like never before. His hair rubbed against her collarbone when he moved his head, she stifled her laugh for another kiss.

Nothing else existed. Their feet moved, with him guiding her across the floor. Nothing else existed, but this open, polished hall. Nothing else could be as wonderful.

"Awww…this has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"

Neji's eyes opened in a flash, and Tenten was alarmed by the voice and his sudden stop. He looked up and to the side. The two were barely a foot from the door, and standing at the door were three of his cousins-Hana, Hoshi, and Kita.

All three carried shopping bags, and Hana's sunglasses had slipped from the top of her head back onto the bridge of her nose in her astonishment. Kita was smiling and had that oh-my-gosh-how-sweet-it's-just-like-a-fairytale look on her face. Hoshi, however, had her mouth open and eyes bugged.

Tenten looked from Neji to the three girls and back again, over and over. Her grip on Neji's shirt and hand tightened in her alarm and uncertainty. Her eyes pleaded.

"Neji-kun, who's she?" Kita asked, hovering closer to the couple. "I never knew you to go out with a tomboy, but you know, you kind of both go together!"

Then she spotted the headband around Tenten's waist.

"Oh my gosh! You're a ninja to!" she added. Her fists some how made it up to her face and she let out this little squeal, which reminded both Tenten and Neji of some kind of wounded animal.

"Girls!" Kita exclaimed, walking over to her cousins, "This is love! Ninja love!"

Hoshi, the one wearing her own headband, rolled her eyes, while Hana nodded and smiled.

"Neji darling," Kita continued, "why didn't you tell us before that you had a girlfriend?"

Neji was ready to burst. One moment he had the perfect moment to kiss Tenten, and now he has ninja love and his preppy cousin interrogating him. God, why couldn't the world be slower?

When Kita turned, Tenten was surprised to see her own headband, wrapped around the strap of her duffel bag. She had had it hidden behind her arm before.

Each of the girls was beautiful, with silky black hair, sparkling clear white eyes, pretty make-up, cute, bright clothes and glossy lips. Hana was obviously the oldest, and had long black hair that looked like it was from a shampoo commercial.

Neji had let Tenten's hand go, but he kept his arm protectively around her, giving her assurance. All this time he had warned her about his family, and here they were, exposed to the most gossiping ones of the bunch!

Hana walked toward them, inspecting Tenten. Today, Tenten had decided to wear a green t-shirt and kaki shorts, and neither one seemed as great as the other girl's outfits.

Hana was skeptical; the look in her eyes told that to Neji. Hana was barely two years older than him, and used to babysit him as a child. Unlike the other two girls, Hana was slightly over-protective of Neji, maybe even more than his own mother.

She looked over Tenten like a potential enemy, prowling like a pending predator.

Tenten could sense it as well. Neji felt her grip tighten.

"Relax, Tenten." He told her softly, "These are only my cousins."

"Didn't you tell me…."

"I know. Just relax."

Tenten's grip loosened some.

Then, all of the sudden, Hana smirked. She walked straight up to Neji and demanded, inches from his face, "If you can say this one thing in front of Kita, Hoshi, her and me, then I'll know you're not messing around and neither is she."

Neji raised an eyebrow; Tenten's hands began to sweat. Kita, knowing her older sister all too well, covered her mouth with her hand and began to giggle loudly. Hoshi looked at Kita like she was a green alien.

Hana, being a dramatic girl, placed her hands on her hips and raised her head up; as if she thought she cold actually intimidate Neji!

Tenten let out a silent gasp of air she didn't know she was holding, and Neji cocked his eyebrow higher.

"Neji kun…say you love her."

Neji rolled his eyes. Oh God. It figures. Was that all he had to do-

Then he looked at Kita and Hoshi. Kita was pink and Hoshi was almost purple. Both were trying desperately not to laugh. Hyuuga Neji, their cousin, saying he loved someone? That was like plunging a kunai in his pride and gashing it open! It admitted he had a weakness, a flaw in his perfection as a warrior, because, of course, only fairy tale warriors can be attached to another human being.

Tenten was now looking at Neji. He had paused. What the hell was he doing? All he had to do was say it and they would be out of this mess!

Neji's head spun until he hit an idea.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…Wait. No shit. Good idea.'

He returned Hana's smirk with one of his own.

"Hana, if I keep my end of the bargain, you have to help me."

As much as it killed him, he needed help, and a lot of it.

"Help?" Hana's smirk curved into an evil, glossy grin. "Neji-nii needs help? Oh goodness."

"Answer the damn question, Hana."

Hana tilted her head upward again. "If you can admit your feelings, sure."

Neji gulped. His good idea was turning sour…but then again, no pain, no gain, right?

He sucked in a breath of air, Kita burst out laughing, and Hoshi was biting her lips together.

"I, love, Tenten."

Tenten sighed. Thank God.

Neji's eyes flickered, but there was no other change.

From then on, Hana, Hoshi and Kita were their accomplices.

Tenten was nervous as hell.

She wanted to pace, but there was no room. It was only two hours before Krystall! Women and girls dashed everywhere in this wing of the mansion like zooming cars on a busy highway. There was a flash of long, shiny back curls, and then a flash of a bright pink dress. It was hard to believe there were only fifteen of them, counting Tenten!

"Where's the curling iron?"

"Hoshi! I need Hoshi!"

"Where's the lotion!"

"What happened to Hinata?"

"OH MY GOD! MY HAIR!"

"What happened?"

"Whose hair?"

"Where's Hoshi!"

It was like an emergency waiting room! Tenten sat in a chair off to the side, watching all of these beautiful black-haired, clear-eyed girls running around, carrying or wearing beautiful dresses, tools such as curling irons, make-up, and jewelry. She had no idea the Hyuuga clan was so large!

The Hyuuga mansion had four wings, and the two wings on the ends were used to get dressed. The girls had the largest room, while the men were on the other side. She doubted that the men really even needed a wing to get dressed, much less rush like this!

Suddenly, Kita was in front of her. Her black hair that fell around her shoulders was up in intricate twists that lead to a bun with a Chinese flower pin in it. Her make-up was very exotic, with all kinds of smooth purples and blues. Yet, she still wore blue shorts and a black shirt.

"Make-up time!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Over the few days before this night, Kita had taught her manners. Although the girl was hyper and very cutesy, she knew her table manners. Hoshi taught her dancing steps, and Hana was the one who taught the odds and ends, such as how she should act around Neji or with him. To think, that Tenten usually just ran up to Neji, but here he needed to approach her! Many of the other women had helped out, and they all even went out and picked out a dress for her, which was the most nerve wracking part of everything for Tenten, because they haven't let her see it yet!

What amazed Tenten the most about this family was how united the women were. This whole week they had all known about Tenten, but none of their brothers or husbands did. They took care of each other and helped one another like a loose team! When Tenten had mentioned this to Hana and Kita's mother, she had said, "Darling, the man is the head of the house, and the woman is the neck. But the neck can turn the head anyway she wants." In essence, it was really the women who ran most of the house.

Kita guided Tenten to one of the open vanities and shoved her down. For a bone-skinny girl, Kita had some real strength!

The vanity was covered in all kinds of powders, blushes-even fake eyelashes!

Kita picked up a container of pink blush and held it up against Tenten's skin, then nodded and began to apply.

Ten minutes later, Hana rushed off Tenten to another room.

This room was large, and there were many other women in it, doing a million different things. Suddenly, Hoshi was behind her, grabbing the ends of her shirt.

"Put your hands up!"

"What're you doing?" Tenten demanded.

"I'm dressing you. Now put your arms up cooperate!"

Tenten obeyed, and blushed furiously as Hoshi dressed her down to her underpants and handed her a corset.

Then, to Tenten's astonishment, a beautiful, fit woman with long black hair walked into the room in only her bra and underwear! She walked over to Hana and tapped her on the shoulder, and Hana spoke to her like it was normal!

Hoshi saw Tenten's mouth drop, and rolled her eyes.

"Our family's a bit weird since we're so large, Tenten." She explained over the noise, "Now, you're going to have to take off your bra to put in the corset. I'll tie it for you."

"Take off my-I have to wear a corset!"

Hoshi rolled her eyes again, and unhooked Tenten's bra with the flick of her wrist. Tenten quickly caught it in her arms and hugged it against her chest.

Unlike Hana and Kita, Hoshi was the kind of girl that wasn't very modest, and had this get-over it attitude.

Hoshi then slipped the corset under her bra and pulled it tightly around her. Tenten's mouth fell open and she looked behind her as she felt Hoshi push her foot against her back and pull the strings of the corset.

"That's TOO TIGHT!"

Hoshi ignored her, and pulled harder. Then, when Tenten was positive she could no longer breathe, Hoshi tied the corset and patted her bare shoulder.

"You're not supposed to be able to breathe." She said close to Tenten's ear, and then walked off.

Hoshi disappeared, and the reappeared again, holding a dress.

Tenten gasped.

It was beautiful!

Neji wanted to pace, but there was no room, and this wasn't the place. He stood behind the door of the dining hall, looking extremely clam and content. This entrance could be everything, and the other Hyuuga men were quiet and visibly nervous. Hisashi stood tall, his head erect, and motioned for all twenty males to look at him. The men were a wide range of ages-from nine to in their thirties. All of those under nine had stayed in another wing for the night while the rest of them attended Krystall, because a crying child would be an embarrassment.

Neji touched the red knot that held his thin red tie, and pulled at it a bit. He dressed formally, but with a kind of mystique that was expected of a future leader. His hands were gloved, his black pants, white undershirt and black coat pressed and spotless. His coat had long coat tails that were like two jagged teeth at the back.

All of the men looked at Hisashi, and he nodded. It was time.

Hisashi was the first to push open the door and walk into the huge room; the same one Neji and Tenten had danced in. Now, the floors sparkled and the long, low-set Japanese style tables were in place with pads on either side to kneel on. At each place was a set of food and a drink, all elaborately laid out. The room was already filled with the other clans. Miyazawa, the fire clan, sat on the table across from the Hyuuga table. They filled up half of one of the large tables, which could seat almost seventy-five. Each member had some kind of red paint on his or her face; the women's paint was wispy, while the men's were fierce. There was the sand Hokage's clan there as well, and each of them wore a small, black mark on their face. The Hyuuga trademark were the clear eyes, long black hair, and black attire.

The Hyuuga men took their places on their mats, and as they sat, the clans recognized the spots that they left unfilled. Hisashi had one spot on one side of him and three on the other, and so on. Each spot was left for the women to come and fill in; Hisashi had three daughters and a wife. Nobody took note of this; it was customary. Until, Hyuuga Neji took his place, leaving a spot open on his right side!

Hisashi's eyes cut at the spot, and he wondered if Neji had done what he had told him to. In truth, he was surprised. Neji never did listen to him-why had he started now?

A woman from Miyazawa noticed as well. Neji was the future leader of the Hyuuga clan-who couldn't notice? She whispered to her husband, the brother of the leader of her clan, and he nodded knowingly.

Neji having a woman next to him other than his mother was a big deal. It meant his future was more sealed, and that Hyuuga would never be leaderless and vulnerable.

Contrary to the look on his face and his posture, Neji was worried. His cousins hadn't let him in on what they had taught her-he had no idea if Tenten truly knew what she should, or if Hana had betrayed him! A small part of him even feared her entrance. Tenten was so relaxed-how could she wear the dresses the girls wore, much less move in them without offending anyone? Everything was on the line!

Just as he began to regret his decision to bring her to Krystall, the doors opened again.

Out stepped Hisashi's wife, tall and beautiful. She had an air of not only grace, but also confidence and beauty. With a step like walking on clouds, she walked toward her husband and took her seat. Her dress was black and dark purple, the colors of her husband, and had intricate patterns across it in neat, flawless stitching.

After her came Neji's cousins, and he counted them as they came out. Five girls later, there was Hana, in an antique Victorian black dress, then Kita, in a blue dress, and then two girls later, there was Hoshi, in a green dress that trailed after her.

The other women from the other clans inspected the Hyuuga women with beady eyes, trying to find if they were more stunning than they.

Neji felt a part of his façade fall as he counted fourteen. There were fifteen in all, including Tenten! Where was Tenten?

When he was about to give up all hope and all eyes had turned from the door, he saw a bit of white come from behind the doorway.

A girl stepped out, the same age as Tenten. She had short black hair that shined, and was twisted back in intricate designs. Her skin was perfect, her eyes open and bright. On her dainty hands were black gloves, lightly pinching a section of her dress on either side, so she wouldn't trip. The dress had no straps, but just began like a tube top. It curved to delicately with her perfect waist, and it was folded over delicately in an almost unnoticeably pattern, like a hidden detail. The top part of the dress ended low on the girl's waist. The bottom of it swooped out in layers of pure white, which all came down from a point on the right side of the girl's waist with a dainty tie. You couldn't even see her feet because of the length of the dress!

The girl bit her lip and moment, and looked around. Her eyes landed on Neji, and a smile filled her face.

Neji was taken aback. Was this Tenten?

All eyes were on this girl who almost even topped Hisashi's wife, the one who was to be the most beautiful always. She began to walk toward Neji, her sparkling eyes rested on him.

Eyebrows were raised. What clan is she from? She has no clear eyes, and such short hair!

Without realizing it, Neji's eyes had stayed with this beautiful girl who walked toward him. He still wondered if this was still Tenten, and hoped to God that if it were, she wouldn't trip!

She made it to the table and sat down silently, placing her hands in her lap.

"Hi, Neji." She whispered, and he blinked.

Hisashi looked forward, clearly happy. Neji must've made a good choice-she was beautiful!

Hana elbowed Kita, her younger sister. "I told you that dress would be perfect."

Kita pouted. "I still think she'd be so cute in a silky purple."

The girls' mother glared at them, and the girls sighed and looked forward.

For the rest of the night, Neji truly wondered if this was Tenten, the Tenten that wrestled in mud, climbed trees and liked to paint. He wondered if this was just another Tenten, and the real one would come back when her dress was gone.

It was not until near the end of the night that he realized a wonderful thing.

Despite her sudden change that night, she was still Tenten. She had this homey feel about her, like she was so real. Despite all of the products and tricks his cousins had put on and done to Tenten, she was still so natural. She didn't try to be anyone but herself, even when the daughter of the leader of the Miyazawa clan made small talk with her.

Neji enjoyed being close to Tenten. They stayed side by side the rest of the night, and her hand was always in his.

Best of all was when Hisashi had approached him after the night was over. Neji waited outside of the main door to the wing the women used to get dressed, and Hisashi came up to him.

"Where did you find her?"

"We found each other."

Hisashi was about to ask another question, when Neji smirked and continued.

"Oh, and-" he walked over to Hisashi so they stood eye to eye- "she's low class. And I'm in love with her."

Hisashi's mouth fell open.

"Like hell-"

"Neji!"

Both men turned to see Tenten step out. Hisashi almost didn't recognize her!

She wore black-cropped pants, a white tank top and black sandals. Her make-up was gone, and her hair was jagged, wet, and hanging around her face again.

She looked ragged!

"Ready to go?" she asked, smiling. She didn't even noticed Hisashi!

Neji nodded, and slipped his hand into hers.

Then, when they were about to turn down another hallway and out of sight, Neji looked back at Hisashi and smirked. That laughing glint came into his eyes, mocking his uncle.

Hisashi growled and walked away, down another hallway.

Hey ya'll!

Oh my gosh, I looked at the last time I updated and I felt awful! I just really wanted this idea out, and my schedule got ten times worse this week, and then the idea turned out to be so freaking long! Its kind funny though, and has some really cute scenes. Hate to tell you guys, but I tried on this one, and if it's not so much up to par, oh well. I tried and rewrote it more times than you know. So, now, I'm open to all suggestions! Preferably a couple I haven't written about in awhile, but mostly a couple you guys want! So vote!

My schedule will be completely normal after March 16, so expect more updates then!

Guess what! Yes! It's my birthday on Saturday, March 12! So if I don't update this weekend, oh well. It's my birthday!

I GOT 17 REVIEWS! YAY!

Thanks to my reviewers:

KristiexxNguyen (I'm so glad you liked chapter 17! Let me know your comments on this one, and vote! Who knows, maybe Ino and Shikamaru will take the stage next time?)

KuMi-iZ-Miii (What's tchau? Anyway, maybe Sasuke and Sakura will make it next time! I hope you liked this installment, though!)

Aikuchi Shikaku (I know the romance scene in the last one was short, but I think I might've been nervous then. It makes me kind of on the edge when I write scenes like that and people are in the room with me, or if it skirts certain subjects like the last one did. I think the one this time is much longer! Let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Sin Cross (I didn't update soon, but I hope you enjoyed it still! Let me know what you think!)

Dexo23 (Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that you would consider my story one of the better ones! I hope you enjoyed this update!)

sephynarutocloud (Sorry there was no kissing…I just don't consider physical contact really natural there, I guess. Let me know what you think of this installment!)

warprince2000 (It was FUNNY? Wow, such a vocabulary, such detail…I'm impressed. But which was funny, me picking on you, or the last installment? I hope this one was cool too! Lol)

Akia Bin Zaid (You are too good to me! I'll have to tell you, though, that a lot of these ideas come from over analyzing and daydreaming, which I don't normally get rewarded for! Thanks so much for your honest comments. Its great to have those few reviewers who give me honest, clear opinions in good grammar, lol.

Well, I got to do my Neji and Tenten idea, but I'll have to say, my standards were two inches from being met, although I think that's just because it seemed draggish to me. My chapters are usually so much shorter! In any case, I look forward to your comments!)

animEvivvErz (I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Maybe Ino and Shikamaru will make it next time, so vote! Let me know what you think of this chapter too!)

mezzaluna (Hi! I hope you liked the Neji and Tenten chapter! Let me know your comments on it!)

babykitty2070 (Okay, so it wasn't Sakura and Sasuke, but it was awesome, right? Thanks for reviewing, and let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Rachel (Thanks for voting for Neji Tenten! It's nice to get such a huge idea off my chest! This time, vote for your favorite! Thanks!)

kanashii-emi (Doesn't kanashii mean cute in Japanese? Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked the gate idea! I thought it was kind of weird when I first thought of it, to tell you the truth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

angelmich (Thanks for taking the time to review; it means a lot to me! I almost totally agree with you on the Sakura and Sasuke comment, but that's another story. Let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Bianca (THANK YOU! You're so sweet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, thank you for reviewing! It makes me feel so great when you guys review!)

Danny (Hey! Thanks for taking so much time to read and review! It must've taken a lot of coffee and patience to read so much in so little time! I'm glad you liked the Naruto and Hinata chapter! Hopefully, you had the same sentiments on this one! Sorry about the hair ordeal…I seem to have some problems with colors when writing this story. I only read the manga, and since that's black and white, I kind of give my colors up to my imagination, which is why I think Hinata has black hair and that Ino has blue-but in any case, thank you! I'll make sure to not make those mistakes in the future!)

i-dream-of-blue-eyes (You got your Neji and Tenten! Make sure to vote and tell me what you think of it! I'm glad I made Naruto and Hinata to enjoyable for you in the last update!)

Review,

Vote,

Love,

_-IHearVoices _


	19. Chapter 19: Chocolate

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad I got such great comments on my last chapter! So, from the day after the chapter was posted, here are the polls: Naruto and Hinata with four, Neji and Tenten with three, Sakura and Sasuke with three, and Ino and Shikamaru with five! So here we go guys!)

Chapter 19: Chocolate

You always remember these little things about people, but sometimes, those things aren't little. They're so big, whenever you think of that person, you think of them, and you go, "Wow, I remember that." Its confusing, yet makes perfect sense. It's all a matter of the situation, the perspective. You can't pin point it-sort of how you can't pin point every star. Its something little, like a star, but huge, like the star compared to the Earth.

Ino's were her blue eyes.

Even now, with her eyes half-open, he knew that was her little quality. She was just waking up, and the covers came up to her collarbone. Her pajama top was ruffled above her shoulders among the blankets. Her face was turned to the side, with open hand open, palm up, and to one side, and the other close to her face, barely touching a lock of blonde.

The window let in the morning breeze that gently brushed her hair and face, and the sunlight illuminated her waking figure. The sunlight seemed to add a brush of gold to her hair that lay tousled and waving around her face, some strands lying over her cheeks, which were flushed from just waking.

And her eyes. They were half-open, pupils small from sleep and the bright blue catching every glint of light in the room. Inside those eyes were a universe, a complete galaxy and hundreds on constellations; he was sure of it. In fact, he dubbed it "Ino's Universe." It was dorky, but he would always remember it!

He smirked at her, and gently brushed the strands of blonde off her cheeks and on top of the others that spilled across her pillow. She squinted and stretched lazily, like a light-skinned, blonde cat. He could see the wrinkles in the fabric crinkle and move as she did, and each one made a new curve to suit her.

Both arms emerged and stretched upward with her hands in fists. When they reached the maximum stretch, she opened her hands, stretched her fingers, and sighed. Then she retracted her arms under the covers and folded them close to her chest. She made a smacking sound, closed her eyes, and snuggled against the sheets. For the final effect, her hair spilled over her face, hiding all but her round nose, which poked from between the strands.

"Ino, get up."

He could feel her frown.

"Shii-kun…I'm tired…."

Shikamaru sighed. He could feel the puppy dog eyes as well.

He squatted by Ino's low bed, and his arms laid across his slanted knees casually. Today he wore another beanie, kaki pants that cut off at his knees, a red shirt, and a black sash. His headband was around his sash, and his feet were clad in sandals.

"You're so troublesome…."

"If you were tired and curled up in a bed, you wouldn't want to get up either…I know you."

Ino's voice waned, and Shikamaru's lip was out.

"Don't make this difficult."

"Then don't wake me up."

Ino's reply was short and aggravated, but Shikamaru continued.

"I thought we were going to-"

Ino propped up her head and opened her eyes, looking at her old teammate.

"We can't do anything without a nap." She said.

"Its almost noon."

Ino's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're up before noon?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Leave it to Ino to think of his weird habit instead of the fact that she had been sleeping past noon, and she couldn't sleep past nine on most days.

"I went to bed early. Were you up late?" he asked. His eyes were narrowed in their normal, analytical way, but Ino could still see the warmth in them.

Ino gave him a sly smile, her eyes crinkled, and then she ducked under the covers! The blankets formed a bumpy hill, and Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk when he heard her giggle.

"I'll never tell you what I did!"

Shikamaru smiled his toothless smile, and stood. He looked down on the Ino bump (he'd already named that too). Then he kneeled on the bed, letting his sandals slip off his feet and hit the wooden floor. He could tell by the way the covers folded that Ino was curled up on her side with her face toward the wall.

Without warning, Shikamaru slipped his hand under her arms, though his hands were covered by the blanket, and tickled her through the covers!

Ino burst out laughing! She rolled, and her giggles resounded in the almost empty room, bouncing off the walls.

"Shii-shii-shii-kun!" she cried out between laughs.

Finally, she pushed her arms up toward her pillow and then pushed the covers down. They landed on and around a smirking Shikamaru, and then lay in ripples up to her waist. Her pajama shirt was lightly wrinkled and exposed one proding hipbone.

Her blue eyes narrowed at Shikamaru. He now sat beside her, and looked down on her. His legs were right by her shoulders. He had this look on his face that was like he was laughing and still planning something.

Ino blew a piece of stray blonde hair out of her face, but all it did was fly up and the land right back on her nose. With a light laugh, Shikamaru brushed the blonde hair out of her face. His fingers came back across her face, and stroked her cheeks gently.

Ino smiled very, very lightly, like the easy spring breeze that blew in from her window.

Shikamaru laid down on his side next to Ino. He propped his head up with his elbow and laid his other arm across her. Since the bed was twin size, he was nose-to-nose with the blonde. Both were up on their sides, facing each other. Ino had moved up to her head could rest on the pillow, and he looked down at her, since he had his head propped up. He smiled, and she bit her lip, but she didn't seem fazed when the tips of his fingers began to glide across her exposed back and spine (her pajama top had come up her back as she moved through the covers).

"So," she asked, "what brings you?"

"Boredom. Curiosity. No sleep." He replied, a laugh flickering in his eyes as his lip cricked upward.

"And you think I'm troublesome!" Ino exclaimed.

He smiled and laughed. "If only you could be me a day-then you would know."

Ino snuggled her arms closer to her chest. "Maybe you should be me a day."

"Oh?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow, "And sleep in until noon, eat coco puffs, and go shopping?"

"And I would sleep in until four, play video games and go train the rest of the day?" Ino challenged.

"That's not all I do."

"Oh really? What else do you do, besides going on missions?"

"I come see you."

Ino stopped, and then let a sleep-ridden smile fill her face. Finally finding a good opportunity, Shikamaru kissed Ino. Then he looked at her, waiting for her response. The best thing about being Ino was her unpredictability, after all.

"Shii-kun, you're so much more romantic than you let on."

Told you so.

He'd expected something sarcastic.

"Yea well…" he replied, and then looked back up at Ino, "I got over a lot of my cootie fear over the weekend."

"Girls have cooties, boys have bugs." She replied. It was an old joke-when they were young chunins, twelve, nine and above, Shikamaru used to cry out about Ino's cooties, and she'd then teased him about his bugs.

Shikamaru made a face. "I have green and blue bugs." Then he gave her another kiss.

"Good afternoon, Ino. I don't think I got to say that yet."

Ino gave him a look. "I thought it was 'good morning'."

Shikamaru smiled a sly, joking smile.

"Its lunch time. I'd say that's noon."

Ino slipped her arms around Shikamaru's neck. "It is noon, isn't it?"

"You thought I was lying?"

"…Yes."

"Ino!"

"What?"

"Never mind…."

Ino smiled, and gave Shikamaru a kiss herself.

"I'm hungry. Would you like coco puffs?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"In five years, you still eat the same cereal?"

"Yep!"

In a burst of energy, Ino untangled herself from Shikamaru and the covers. Then she skipped into the kitchen, and Shikamaru followed.

Although he had never been a fan of coco puffs, they seemed like the best food ever this morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino crossed her legs on her mat, with a Hershey's chocolate bar in hand. Her face beamed as she watched her boyfriend. A laugh was glinting in her eyes and resounding in the room. Her hair was up in a loose, blonde bun, and she dressed in tight blue shorts and a purple tank top.

The room they sat in was empty, with light polished wood flooring, and every wall was made of glass, like mirrors.

"This is too hilarious!" Ino exclaimed, almost choking on her chocolate.

Shikamaru glared, and then tried to continue the stance. So far, one leg was around his neck, the waist was bent completely unnaturally, and the other leg was going for the other side of the head.

"You look like some guru master!" she cried, and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Shikamaru continued to glare.

But in a way, he felt responsible for his own demise. He, after all, had consented to the idea of teaching Ino yoga, something he had known since he was six. It was in his family to be care free, like leaves blowing in the wind. Yoga was simply a way to sustain that feeling for battle. Ino, however, fought almost completely on the fact that she liked to beat others up, take advantage of them, and make fun of them. Either that, or she got really pissed.

Why was he with this girl again?

Shikamaru tried to hold back his annoyance. Yoga was about peace, harmony…she was simply a test of his skill!

Clenching his teeth, Shikamaru shifted his foot over his shoulder, an exact replica of where the other foot was. Then, ignoring Ino's stifled giggles, he breathed in the incense deeply. What a sweet mango scent…

"Are you asleep?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, only to see big blue ones! With a shout, he fell out of position and landed on his back, making his head bounce against the wood! Ino, unknowing of his pain, crept over him and peered down into his eyes.

"Are you okay, Shii-kun? I didn't mean to scare you that bad…."

"Well you did!"

He sat up, almost banging heads with Ino. Thankfully, Ino had one secret-a quick reflex. She moved right up with Shikamaru, so that her face was still close to his, but they hadn't touched.

Shikamaru was pissed. He had never gotten angry during his exercises before! A perfect, untainted record now stained! His eyes narrowed, and his lips pursed.

He expected an innocent smile, an alibi, because that was just how Ino was.

However, she took a totally different route.

With a happy, sweet smile, she held up her half-eaten candy bar, with the Hershey's wrapper crumpled down to the latest bite marks.

"Wanna bite, Shii-kun?"

Shikamaru glared.

Ino smiled, and a piece of her hair fell out of her loose bun and hung over her cheek.

Despite his normally perfect control over his thoughts, his mind betrayed him.

'She looks so cute….'

Shikamaru's eye fidgeted.

Ino smiled, and waited.

'Is that a smidgeon of chocolate on her finger? That's so-no! Its not! Its messy and disgusting, and she needs a napkin!'

Ino looked away, bit her lip, and then looked back at Shikamaru. Her blue eyes struck Shikamaru like a blow to the face.

'Oh shit, who am I kidding? She is cute!'

Shikamaru gave up!

He sighed, dropping his head and running his fingers through his hair. Ino had a triumphant look on her face. She sat back with crossed legs, and gripped her legs with one hand, while taking a large bite of the candy bar.

Shikamaru looked up at the smug girl, and his lip stuck out.

"Gimmie that!"

He took the candy bar, and took a bite from it, and sat down in front of Ino. She just smirked and rocked back and forth, knowing that in his dark eyes was some warmth.

Truth was, Ino had him and Chouji wrapped around her little finger. He wasn't sure why she had picked him over Chouji, or Sasuke, for that matter, but he guessed it was because he didn't deplete a buffet, and wasn't an egomaniac. Shikamaru sometimes wondered if it was because he was more normal than the other boys, or more down to earth. After all, Sasuke was bent on revenge and Chouji was bent on beating his record of fifteen pizzas; Shikamaru just preferred to take life as it came, things as they occurred. Maybe that was it, or a part of it. There had to be something about him she loved, something that made her be with him instead of anyone else! Ino was determined. She would never settle for less. She got what she wanted when she wanted it enough, and that was the way she was!

Despite his deep thoughts, the world kept spinning, and Ino continued to be abnormal.

When he least expected it, he felt fingers swipe across his cheek! He jumped, and blinked. In front of him was Ino licking her fingers! The ones that had just been across his cheek!

He gaped at Ino like she was an alien.

Ino's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" she asked. "You smeared chocolate on your cheek."

Shikamaru sighed.

Then, he laughed!

With a glint in his eye, and an easy smile on his face, he said, "Ino, I love you."

Ino smiled, got up on her knees, and put her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

"Well," she said, "If you really love me, you'll get me another chocolate bar."

Shikamaru gave her a puzzled look.

"What? Why?"

"Because you just ate mine."

"Ino!"

"What? Oh, I love you too, Shii-kun! Don't I always say so?"

"No."

Ino pushed her nose against Shikamaru's, who was now looking at her suspiciously. He had not even a prediction of her next move!

"Well," she said, "I love you, Shii-kun."

Shikamaru smirked.

"As much as you love your chocolate and coco puffs?"

Ino laughed.

"Ten times more!"

Shikamaru stood with Ino, and both walked out of the room, leaving the mats, and the crumpled wrapper.

As they walked, Shikamaru's mind drifted again.

It didn't really matter why Ino chose him over the other boys in her life, or why she loved him. All that mattered was that she did, and that she was there for him.

He could never ask for anything better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys!

Hope you enjoyed that long-awaited update. The week was busy and I was idea less for a while. I kept trying to figure out elaborate plots like the chapter before, but then I thought, "Why?" I mean, the whole idea of this story is that the simple times are the most wonderful. Normal, just-being-with-them times are the most important! So I really wanted to bring this one home and make it normal. Like, what you might do with your boyfriend or girlfriend, what would happen and how you would react. Life isn't all a bag of goodies! I mostly starred Shikamaru in the last part of this update, since it was a lot about finding the amazing reason why Ino decided to be with him, and the beginning was just a random moment I had running through my head.

My next grand idea still has a lot of knots, so feel free to vote on who ever. So far, the grand idea is a Sakura and Sasuke, and has some funky twists that should be fun!

I have one rule that I'd like to remind you guys of: I don't do two chapters of the same couple in a row. So I won't do an Ino and Shikamaru next time, and if the next one is Naruto and Hinata, I won't do another one of them until I do a chapter on a different couple. That way, my writing is varied and everyone gets his or her favorite couple once in a while! So try and vote for someone other than Ino and Shikamaru this time! Thank you!

I GOT TWENTY-ONE REVIEWS! YAY!

Thanks to my AWSOME reviewers:

XInuyashaxxKagomex (I'm so glad you like my story! Please tell me what you think of this update!)

i-dream-of-blue-eyes (I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! The sisters were a bit funny! Let me know what you think of this one, too!)

Donut-nin (Does your name mean you're a ninja of donuts? Anyway, thanks for voting-maybe Naruto and Hinata will be up next time!)

Froggie3 (Happy Birthday to you too! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!)

Akia Bin Zaid (I feel like this chapter isn't of my normal caliber, but in a way, it settled something for me these past weeks. I didn't really have a grand idea for this chapter, but I just couldn't see Shikamaru and Ino doing anything that any of the other couples did. Ino's a very dynamic character, and Shikamaru is simple. The two are so uncommon; it makes them seem more real. So I decided to use them to stress the core idea of every installment that I write. Everything that you just read can actually happen, and is very down to Earth. However, in case you miss the installments that have drama, suspense and a plot, I'm working on one for Sakura and Sasuke in my head. Anyway, I hope you liked it; make sure to let me know what you think!)

kanashii-emi (That question the cousins asked Neji kind of had a double meaning that I completely spelled out. Sorry it was so predictable, but may this one was less predictable! Let me know of your thoughts!)

Kohyato (I'm glad you liked my last update! Let me know what you think of this update!)

Bianca (Girl, you are sweeter than pie! I love you! I'm so ecstatic that you liked the last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one too!)

Dark Twilight (I tried to stress that comic event with the women in the Hyuuga mansion, but no one seemed to really spot it but you! Thanks for reviewing, and make sure to give me your opinions on this one!)

sephynarutocloud (Maybe Naruto and Hinata will make it next time….)

Ayane Selznick (It was reviews like yours that made me want to fly into an alternate reality and get a picture of Tenten as she entered those doors! Either way, I hope my description was enough to suffice! In the back of my head, I wondered if someone would identify with Tenten, and you did! Let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Ronkieboy (Well, I must say, that I'm certainly glad that you liked the last chapter. (Sorry, I like to pick on people). Make sure to tell me your thoughts on this one, and all of the installments in the future! I'm glad the Naruto and Hinata chapter was good, too! Thanks!)

Harukakanata (Wow! Thank you! I certainly hope this chapter was up to speed as well!)

Rachel (Well, you got a Shikamaru and Ino chapter! Let me know what you think of this one, and if I missed anything! Thanks for setting aside your favorite for my own idea. Means a lot!)

warpince2000 (Darling, you drive me nuts with your limited vocabulary…but I love ya! Thanks for voting, guy!)

HiGh Pri3st (Funky new name. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and for the birthday greeting! I know I don't update very fast, but what can I do? My life's a bit like a race these days!)

Moonlight path (I'm glad you enjoyed the different points of view! Let me know what you think of this chapter!)

KristiexxxNguyen (Hi! Let me know what you think of the Shikamaru and Ino update!)

Danny (Darling, I love you! You're so positive…and a person after my own heart! I love coffee! I won't drink it straight, but I adore starbucks! I'm so glad you consider me to be apart of your top ten list! And I certainly hope this hasn't dragged it down. It doesn't really have much suspense or drama, or a plot. It seems more like babbling to me now, but that's only because I'm rereading and replying reviews, and that always makes me feel awful about my latest update. I get really nervous, like I've just written this awful chapter. Its short, but a lot of thought went into the angle. Promise! Since a lot of people seem to like my grand ideas, I have a new one brewing, and its for Sasuke and Sakura again. I found the perfect CD to listen to while it's brewing, too! Let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Babykitty2070 (Maybe Sakura and Sasuke will take the stage next time! Vote, and let me know what you think of this chapter!)

animEvviErz (Thanks…I hoped I had gotten Neji and Tenten right! Let me know of your thoughts on this one too!)

Vote,

Review,

Love ya,

_-IHearVoices _


	20. Chapter 20: Pieces

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: Hey guys! The votes are in, and we've got Ino and Shikamaru with none (did you guys see my notice? If you did, thank you!), Hinata and Naruto with two, Neji and Tenten with three, and the winners are…Sakura and Sasuke, with a whopping six! I guess you guys ride a lot on my grand ideas now these days…uh-oh…That makes me a little nervous….but Enjoy!)

Chapter 20: Pieces

There is a reoccurring theme in the mind of all humans, and that is memory.

Whenever we think of someone, not only see them, we think of something about them.

It was one of these thoughts that saved Uchiha Sasuke's life.

As he stood in the dark night, a red crimson glinting on him, a dark look about everything, a desperate feeling in the air, a moment flashed in his head. A light laugh echoed, and so did the same few words….

"Sasuke, I love you!"

A smile, green silk, the sound of clinking glasses and a flash of ring…then there was a lake, the moon reflected in it, a blurred image of the girl….

As he closed his eyes, the entire memory came back to him, right from the very beginning…

* * *

A midnight glow poured over everything, the moon was high in the sky, and stars dabbled the black eternity like a white polka dots. A gentle spring wind swept across the green grass in waves and fluttered leaves. Everything had a peaceful air about it, and the lake that resided outside of the large building was the most stunning. White lilies sat atop green leaves like white teacups on saucers. The chatter of frogs and crickets echoed, and acted as a lullaby for those who threw open their windows during the warm Konoha nights.

Inside the large building, however, there was no such quiet.

Joyful music played loudly in the brightly lit hall, accompanied by the tinkling of martini glasses, laughter, and chatter filled with happiness. Suits and gorgeous, sparkling dresses filled the hall, and the center of attention was none other that the most gorgeous dress and primmest suit of all.

It was late at night, and all of the under aged were in bed, while the adults and older adolescents celebrated a new marriage! Sweets covered ten foot long tables and there was alcohol all around!

The bride, in her stunning white, was filled with a kind of happiness that could never be replaced. Finally, she was married to the man of her dreams!

The man of her dreams held her close, staring into her eyes. Love struck eyes.

The two danced in the center of the hall, and those on the edge of the large and grandly decorated hall could only see from a distance and in glimpses.

"Aren't they so _cute_?"

Sasuke looked at his escort, no certain look coming to his face. She had said that quiet a few times, anyway.

She sighed, and leaned back against his arm that was aligned with the top of the bench.

"Who knew my cousin's wedding would be such a tear-jerker?" she asked, looking at him, with that same look she had on when she watched chick flicks. "I mean, Miko had been dreaming about this her whole life, and here it is, happening…."

"Sakura, it's just a wedding." He replied, obviously bored with the whole situation. He was wearing a tux, and it was very uncomfortable. The sooner he got home and changed, the better.

He looked at Sakura, amazed at how thin she really was. It was true that Sakura and Hinata were both tiny girls, but Sakura was not only dainty, but also bony. Tonight, she wore a silk green dress, topped with lace, with thin straps that came down to her knees. He could see her shoulders roll and her collarbones clear as day in the dress! But, no doubt, she looked very beautiful. A light, silver sparkle dappled her cheeks and around her eyes, a shining bronze was on her eyes, and her lips were glossed. Around her wrist was the handle to her green matching clutch purse, intricately decorated with threaded on flowers and beads. On her feet were matching green heels, with a thin heel and simple straps.

Then he looked ahead, seeing all of the happy people, laughing and dancing. One woman nearest to him laughed loudly, and then took a sip from her scintillating wine glass.

Sasuke was never one for drinking, and neither was Sakura. "Always hated the smell." She had said.

Suddenly, Sakura turned to him.

"What do you say we got outside?" she asked, "Its so hot and loud in here!"

He nodded, and stood. Then Sakura stood, and he took her hand. He led the way through the crowd with her behind him, and pushed open the door.

The warm, spring night air came as refreshment compared to the hot indoors.

"Wow, isn't that pretty?" Sakura asked.

In front of them was the lake, rippling, dabbled with lilies and leaves, only seen in the darkness because of the bright lights from inside the large building and the change in texture from the grass to water.

And, finally, the moment happened, the one he pictured in his mind.

With a smile, Sakura let go of his hand and walked ahead. She then bent over by the lake, and carefully took off her heels, one at a time. He just watched, as the moonlight fell across her bare back. She looked back at him, smiled, and tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear. Then, she lifted one foot with her toes pointed, and dipped it into the water. She pulled it back, and then slipped it in. Her arms bent at the elbow and went up daintily, and she the put in the next foot.

What little light they had gave her the most dramatic shadows, and she turned back at him again and laughed, bending over and placing her hands on her thighs.

Then the strangest thing of all happened.

She cocked her head to the side, and smiled this light, wispy smile.

And then she said, "I love you, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked toward the night sky, an indescribable look on his face.

A droplet of red rolled off his fingers, and hit the ground with a single plit.

And, with that, rain began to fall, mixing with the one red dot, washing away the crimson that stained him as he stood….

He looked down, and felt his hair begun to fall around his face from the weight of the water.

"We can never be weightless…"

* * *

Haruno Sakura teetered back and forth from her heels to her toes, moving up and down like a strange teeter-totter. A smile covered her face, and she held behind her back a present. Although, with that smile was a smudge of dirt, that streaked across her cheek and over her nose. Her short pink hair was in a short French braid that ended around the top of the back of her head with the hair spiking out everywhere, and two loose strands hung around her face.

She was still dressed in her ninja fatigues, only now they had changed for the spring. Her black pants ended around her knees, and all of the skin from there to the middle of her foot was wrapped in white bandages. On her feet were the traditional black sandals. Her head band, scratched and worn, hung around her neck loosely, and she wore a long-sleeve black shirt that she had rolled up to her elbows, exposing more white bandage, which wound around her arm down her second set of knuckles, or, the middle of her fingers. On top of her shirt was her vest, which held kunai, shuriken, scrolls, and throwing stars in its pockets. She had unstrapped her vest so it hung open, pulled off her mask and stuck it through her belt loop, and shoved her gloves in her pocket. She was dirty and sweaty, but she could careless!

After not hearing an answer, she knocked again. The door was a rickety wooden one, warped with age, and the brass knob no longer shined, no matter how many chemicals were applied. The small, equally rickety porch surrounded that door, and the one-story apartments extended out further. Really, it wasn't an apartment. Every tenant got one room, and there were two bathrooms, one kitchen, and one closet, used mostly for brooms, shovels, and whatnot. A rusty sign was nailed to the wooden house, right next to the door. It read, "KONOHA JOUNIN MEN APARTMENTS". Which meant that Konoha paid each tenant's rent, sort of like navy housing. The majority of the ninja population lived in these types of housing-let's call it ninja housing-and it could be assigned based on rank, age, or gender. Sakura lived in one that wasn't designated by anything, but at the same time, it was a traditional apartment complex; every tenant got a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom.

She still waited, teetering on her feet.

CRASH!

Suddenly, the knob turned and the door opened, revealing a brown eyed, sandy-haired boy. He smiled at Sakura sheepishly.

"Uh, hey, Sakura-chan." He said, and looked back once when someone shouted.

"Would you like to um…come in?"

A chair crashed to the ground.

"Yea." Sakura said, and looked at him suspiciously.

She followed him in, slipping the present in her pocket.

The boy looked barely sixteen, and wore a baggy white shirt and black pants. He scratched his head, and walked down the hallway. Then he paused, and looked at Sakura.

"Um, do you know where Sasuke's room is?" he asked.

She nodded, and smiled at the quiet boy. His name was Toshi, and he was one of the only polite and modest boys in the whole housing. He was extremely thin by nature, and worked as a silent assassin, although he was only sixteen.

Then he nodded, and walked into his own room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Suddenly, booming laughs filled the house, and Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's a flush!"

"Yea, right, I'll believe that when we can flush your fat ass."

She began to walk down the hallway, and immediately smelled the liquor.

"Fat ass? At least I have some meat, ya flip'n sack of bones!"

"Hey, this sack of bones is better than you."

She poked her head around the corner, and smiled at the sight.

Six jounins sat around a rickety card table, two smoking, and the rest drinking or looking at their cards. In the middle was a stack of dollar bills; the potluck they were all betting for! They all looked so comical, like "men doing what men do best".

The most comical of all, however, was who was sitting in between Misunagi and Tsutsui.

He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, looking around at the other men. While Misunagi and Jin fought over a flush, he deftly slipped a card into his hand, and smirked.

"Royal flush!"

With great grandeur, he laid out his cards on the table, and all of the others gawked in surprise and amazement!

The obvious victor leaned forward and pulled the pile of crash toward him. Then, with the most triumphant smirk of all, he pocketed it!

Misunagi's jaw dropped. Then, he looked at Jin, who had claimed a flush before, and pointed at the victor's flush.

"That's a flush, fat ass."

Jin growled, and leaned back in his chair, tossing his cards on to the table. One older man put out his cigarette, sighing in defeat.

In all honestly, Jin wasn't fat; Misunagi was just an idiot, looking to annoy Jin.

Sakura leaned against the doorway now, and smiled.

"Yay Sasuke-kun!" she said, and clapped.

All of the men looked at her, and Sasuke looked at her as well, smirking.

Jin shook his head, and scratched his head. "He wins, and then he gets laid."

Sasuke silted his eyes at Jin. If you could burn holes in people with your eyes, Jin would now not only be full of holes, but also sitting in a crater.

"Ooooo…." Misunagi hissed, and Tsutsui laughed, slapping his scarred hand on the equally scarred table.

Sasuke just got up, and walked toward Sakura. He continued to walk, and Sakura fell in stride with him.

"So, what're you doing here?"

"What, I can't watch my guy kick ass at poker?" she joked, slipping her hands into her pockets. She ran her fingers over her present, her smile growing.

He just looked at her, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I just got back from two-week mission, and I felt like dropping in."

"And without a shower." He added, gesturing toward the large dirt smudge on her face.

"Oh, forget it! You've seen me dirtier than this anyway!"

He smirked. There truly were days when she would rather die than be out in public, dirty.

"Besides, its not like everyone in Konoha is awake to see me."

Ah. So that part of her hadn't died!

Sasuke made what Sakura called his "laughing face", when he got this look in his eyes and his mouth twitched, only for a second.

Sakura looked at him.

"I missed you."

The sentence hung in dead air, and he looked at her, barely nodding.

"Me too."

Another thing had changed; Sakura didn't feel like she was about to have severe cardiac arrest when Sasuke said something "un-Sasuke-like".

Instead, she smiled, and removed one hand from her pocket to slip it into his.

And, just as she did this, the two stepped out into the night.

Sasuke looked at the ground, and then ahead, toward the dark night. The warm spring night was enough to warm any body.

"Any destination in mind?"

"No."

Their feet hit the dirt road, and only the sound of the crickets and the slap of their sandals pierced the silence of the night. Sasuke relaced his fingers through hers, and continued to walk in step with her. She just looked at him for a moment as they walked. His hair swept back, the deep shadows falling over his clothes and skin…how one side of his face seemed immersed in darkness, and how he seemed to focus on nothing, but just look ahead, casual but ready. She knew that he was ticking things off in his head, as always.

'That tree looks the same, there's a new puddle…'

No matter where he was, no matter what was going on, his head ticked off everything, making a tally of every living, dead, or never living thing around. He was always cautious, and a part of her knew that he would always be that way.

After all, it was what made him ANBU, what made him Uchiha Sasuke, ninja extraordinaire.

Then, something in his face changed. It was like someone snapped, and the light went off. He glanced at the ground, and then looked ahead again. More dark shadows covered his face.

The two walked in silence. Sakura had learned from being with Sasuke so long, from their genin days on, that sometimes, silence could be the greatest thing. At least, with Sasuke, it seemed that way. But now, something was off….

But he broke the silence.

"Have you ever thought about destiny?"

Sakura's eyebrows went up, and she barely stopped her mouth from opening. Sasuke never started a conversation, or acted to weird…

"You, um, I mean, yea, I guess." She replied, "I train with Neji sometimes. And Tenten. Neji's a bit crazy about the stuff."

He nodded. Sakura took this as a "this conversation has ended" action, but she never was one to abide by anyone's rules.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing."

"Okay. Fine."

Sakura looked forward now, hoping he would crack, but knew he wouldn't.

Finally, she stopped.

Sasuke looked at her. There was a look in his eye that seemed to glint for just a moment, hiding something from her.

"What?"

She slipped her hand out of his, and pulled something out of her pocket, but held it in her palm. She was curious about what was bothering him, but if he didn't want to tell her, so be it.

"Since you won't tell me, I figure I better give you this and be on my way before you drive me nuts." She said, and opened her palm.

In her hand was a small, worn, cylinder-shaped charm. Carved in it was the kanji for Uchiha.

"It's a family charm, like something you would carry into battle, sort of like carrying your family's honor." She explained, "I found it by accident, on my mission. I guess it's your relative's. They must've lost it on their own mission."

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide.

"Oh yea! I got some string too, just in case you wanted to wear it or hang it up." She said quickly. Then, she dug into one of her jacket pockets, still holding the tiny tablet, and laced it through the tiny hole in the top of the charm.

Then she held it out to Sasuke, who picked it up as carefully as he would as if it was glass, ready to shatter.

"I figured, you'd want it, because, no one carries more family honor than you do." She added, quieter than before, watching as Sasuke rubbed his finger over the charm, and held it carefully.

He nodded.

"So… 'Thank you Sakura'?"

He looked up at her, and continued to nod.

"Yes. Thank you."

Then he looked down again, as if trying to implant the image of that little stone in his mind forever.

Sakura felt awkward. She rubbed her arm, glancing at the ground, and then up at Sasuke, whose face was more unreadable than usual.

"Well, I think I need to go home." She said, and began to walk the other way.

She made it only ten steps away when she heard him.

"Sakura!"

She turned. This time it looked like all of his attention was on her.

"You know, I can never be weightless…like you." He looked at her as if there was some kind of hurricane in his head he couldn't figure out.

"What do you mean?" She took a step toward him.

"I mean…because of who I am, I'll never be able to do the things you want to do."

"Like what?"

He looked at the ground.

"Be safe."

Sakura looked at the ground as well, now feeling awkward. She knew what he meant, but wasn't sure.

"…Are you, expecting something out of us, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Sakura walked back to him, only looking at him and his downcast eyes, not listening to the slap of her sandals….

"You know what I expect?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He looked at her.

"I expect for you to give everything you have." She answered, "And you know what? You always give ten times more. Even if you can't be weightless, even if some things will never happen, you can't always worry about that. You have to live day to day, and hope for the best."

Sasuke thought only a moment. Then, one end of his lips moved upward.

"You really are humble, despite all of your rash actions and quick anger."

That anger came speeding through Sakura's body!

"What?" she exclaimed, "I think you did that to ruin the moment!"

"So what if I did?" he asked, and slipped the tablet into his pocket. One hand slipped into hers, the other came around her back, and Sakura gave it her all to keep the annoyed look on her face.

Sasuke leaned his face in, and smirked.

"You can't stay mad at me."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

He then leaned in, and kissed her gently. Her head moved away at first, and then she leaned in as well. The red on her face changed from a sudden burst of anger to the natural reaction. She placed one of her hands near his face, and he could feel the light brush of her fingertips across his cheek. The other arm was around his neck, and could feel his hair when he turned his head.

The only witnesses were the cicadas, which chirped in the spring night, and the one who felt weightless…was Sasuke.

Everything had been falling on him from day one, and it was on his last mission, dripping in blood, that he realized, that he would never lead a normal life, be normal, have anything that everyone else took for granted. And it was his victim that had shown him this, because his victim had known him, had heard his legend and had changed his goal to being the man who killed him. It took this man to make him realize that he would be hunted because of his skill, and never safe.

Never.

But….

"I expect for you to give everything you have."

Words like those would keep him alive.

Times like those would keep him alive.

And, for all he knew, they kept her alive as well.

As they stood there, he began to wonder…what had he said to her?

* * *

Hey ya'll!

I feel so pathetic…how long has it been since I've updated? Weeks? I have GOT to stop doing that, but I think I've just had my mind on so many other things….

Not to mention, I blacked out on my "grand idea" for Sasuke and Sakura. In all truth, a part of it is still STIRRING, as in NOT READY IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, so instead, I created this. This is an angle I've never done, and it interested me. I'm big on psychological things…but this chapter kind of reminds me of what might happen in Fruits Basket, for all those that read it! Either way, I tried. I think I wrote it five times!

I'm not totally sure if the point(s) came across, but I think I explained it very well in the last part. At first, I had this idea that was very "darkness only", but I did that last time. So, this time, I incorporated humor, and a little bit of mystery…the first little memory-thing was nice to finally write. That one's been in my head for months!

But I'm REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I love you guys like a fat kid loves cake, and I should be thinking up plots and writing more often! (Isn't that the weirdest simile you've ever heard?)

In case you don't know, I have another Naruto story up (don't worry, the whole thing's already written, so all of my energy is going into this one!) Its called Hate Me, and it's a story to make you think! It stars Gaara and Sakura, and I'm already up to like, chapter ten on that one. I've had some awesome reviews on it, so maybe you guys will like it too! But its not a romance in any way, shape or form. All of that stuff is here!

I GOT 17 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU!

Thank you, all 17 of you reviewers!

DeityofRoses (sorry, no Sasuke and Hinata here! I always found that couple a little out of context, but hey, who cares? I'm glad you like the concept and my writing! Thank you! Please tell me your opinions on this chapter!)

Springninja (I like your screen name! I'm so happy its spring, and warm! You got you Sasuke and Sakura, so tell me what you think!)

Warprince2000 (Love ya buddy, but my story always seems to be cool…can't it be 'extra extra special', or 'super-terrific'? Lol, just kidding!)

Froggie3 (Thank you! I'm actually…well…kind proud of myself that you turned green! Just kidding…anyway, let me know what you think of this update!)

Babykitty2070 (Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed the Ino and Shikamaru chapter! They are a bit left out, aren't they? Anyway, be sure to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!)

Dexo23 (Well, I'm not a Shikamaru and Temari kind of person! Lol…I kid, I kid…. In any case, this chapter wasn't a Naruto and Hinata…but maybe next time, right? Let me know your thoughts!)

Sephynarutocloud (I keep the story T because it gives me the freedom to write whatever and not think, 'Oh, crap, I need to move up the rating.' I do that for every story I write, because I get a little random sometimes. And there is cussing. Anyway, continue to tell me what's going on in your head…its kind of interesting! Lol.)

Ayasi (Hey! You got Sasuke and Sakura? Excited? Were excited? I hope it met expectations. Let me know what you think!)

Ayane Selznick (My I missed you too! I miss getting reviews, and knowing what to write all the time. Sorry for the long wait! But I think every girl is a bit like another, and I liked Tenten from the moment I read her more in-depth profile on! (She hadn't hit the manga yet then) She seemed flawed in her own special ways, a real tomboy and yet still conservative, looking up to all of her heroes and elders. That last chapter was a bit gooey, but knowing Ino and Shikamaru, I knew I couldn't make it serious. Ino's too random, too dorky, and Shikamaru has this comical badass thing about him. Its weird! Then again…who never lacks rationality anyway? Let me know what you think of this update!)

Rachel (I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Shikamaru is whipped, but in a good way. I thought it would make Ino seem more fun if she had a little obsession. Tell me what you think of this update!)

Bianca (Everyone was really funny in your last review! As for sugar…I think if I ate as much as you do, I'd be sick, really, really sick. Thank you so much for your compliments! Thank you, all of you! I was kind of wondering if it bothered you that you're my characters, and well, yea. (I'm getting into this, lol). Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter! (Especially Sasuke and Sakura, lol))

Danny (Starbucks! I already miss their Pumpkin Spice lattes. Anyway, on that whole "good idea thing" I should've put 'its not ready' in big letters, because it wasn't. I have to think things over for a long time, turn them over and over in my head and play with them before I put them on paper (or would it be a screen?). So, thus, when Sasuke and Sakura won, I was in a panic. Thankfully, I took a thread of the "grand" idea, added on some of my others, and then wrote about it. Hopefully it's still up to standard…I get very nervous when I post up chapters! Anyway, thanks! And, it seems like I have a lot of people itching for Hinata and Naruto, so you may just see it! And, just wondering, did you know that I'm also the author of the story 'Hate Me' that you've been reviewing? Let me know of your thoughts!)

KirstiexxxNguyen (They should make a study, to see if people's hyper ness bleeds into what they type as well. That would be interesting! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter THAT much! I hope you liked this one THAT much!)

Vearix (You seem like a cool, calm, collected person. But yes, the voting system does work for my advantage, and my disadvantage, but over all, it seems to attract people to read it. It's nice. I like to write what others like! Maybe Naruto and Hinata will be up next time!)

i-dream-of-blue-eyes (Thanks funny. You dream of blue eyes, yet you ramble about chocolate ones…get it? Lol! Okay, so it wasn't THAT funny, but oh well! I like all of the guys though. Not like, drooling like, but I don't hate them. After all, I write about them! Who knows? Maybe next time it'll be Neji and Tenten…let me know what you think of this update!)

moonlightpath (Okay, so Neji and Tenten were up to bat this time…maybe next time! I'm glad you like the last chapter, though! I thought it oozed a bit, but people seemed to like it! Let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Review,

Vote,

Love,

_-IHearVoices _


	21. Chapter 21: May I Always

**Day to Day **

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands mentioned, with the exception of Star Pirate Ship.

(A/N: Well, I counted the votes, and we have Ino and Shikamaru with one, Naruto and Hinata with two, and Neji and Tenten with six! So, here we go-on another Neji and Tenten!)

Chapter 21: May I Always

A small breeze blew, ruffling her short black hair. Her eyes half-closed, and a small, wispy smile was on her face. Her hand held up her chin, and the other hand crossed over, lying across the railing, the hand bent and hanging, holding a yellow daisy. Tonight was one of those rare occasions that she wore pink. She wore a pink tank top and worn jean shorts. A blue barrette held back the top front sections of her hair by pulling it over the top of her head. The under lying layers of her hair flipped forward, curving forward just below her ears. Her feet were bare, giving the image of a carefree bohemian.

Spring.

Of course, no one saw this the way he did, as her being to real, true, casual.

He could hear them.

"Look at her, walking around without shoes! And where did she get those worn rags of jeans, a thrift store? Is that a stain on her shirt? She looks so plain. Why is she wearing a blue barrette? Her shirt is pink! Is that a scar on her arm? Showing? How unladylike…."

Of course, he didn't really hear them; he just knew that as he stood with her on this balcony, that they were certainly being said. She, however, was oblivious, and all she did was smile her wispy smile, almost like the same wind that drifted past them…

He leaned next to her, his back touching the black bar, his longer hair whipping gently behind him, his arms on the railing, a relaxed feeling around him, and in him. He, too, was bare foot, and he wore his kaki shorts, a black shirt, and no headband. That old, chipped and beaten thing was lying on the floor of his bedroom, tossed without remorse.

They had similar faults, but no one seemed to notice them. She was the target, after all; he was the esteemed future leader. Miles and miles of positioning in the family separated their roles. He was one down from the top, and she hit the bottom hard.

Although the women had kept quiet and helped her, only Neji's three cousins-Hana, Hoshi, and Kita-were nice to Tenten. The rest of the women were amused at first, but as soon as word got out that this was serious, they started pushing Tenten, trying to tear her down so she'd show some teeth and prove them right, or, show them she would be a perfect wife of their leader. This bugged Neji the most. Just because he didn't bring home girls-or never had brought one home-suddenly, Tenten was his new future wife. Of course, Tenten hadn't really realized this yet; or, if she had, she didn't seem to care.

This suited him fine. As long as she was content, he was too. He had to admit, though, it was nice to be able to anywhere with her or do anything in public without fear. Last week he was even kissed her in a street!

But now, they were in a different place, one a lot more hostile.

His home.

Tenten had showed up suddenly, smiling and trooping into his bedroom (he'd been napping) without any sign of cautiousness. On the contrary, she acted as if this was her home as well! She just walked in, woke him up, kicked off her sandals, and flung open the balcony doors! Well, along with the occasional comment of, "This room is bigger than my apartment!" or "Wow, is that real oak?" or "Is that a balcony?" or "Geeze, this is like a millionaire estate, I swear!"

He smirked a laughing smirk as she said those things, listening to her make her comments, all from the point of view of a girl who was raised in the projects by a single mom who worked hard for low wages.

This, again, didn't bother him.

So, here they were, him awake and refreshed from a catnap, her leaning on the balcony railing, enjoying the breeze and view from four floors up.

"You have it so nice here." She said, and looked at him.

Hardly a feature on his face moved. Then she looked ahead.

"I mean, the house I grew up in was probably worth as much as half of your bathroom." She joked, smiling.

"Maybe you should get used to it." He said, and then turned around to face the sky, leaning on his arms as well.

Her brows furrowed, and she gave him a puzzled look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, looking down at the grass waving in the wind, extending forever until it hit the tree line. Last time he counted there were five oaks and two maples that he could make out.

"Meanings under meanings." Tenten rolled her eyes. "It almost gets annoying."

"No. It makes it fun."

"Should I get used to that too?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she just smiled mischievously. He paused, and then replied.

"Yes. In fact, you should add corsets, dancing, make-up, and thirty-two cousins."

"Oh, so I should prepare for all of that, and add hidden meanings and huge rooms?"

She smiled at him, and he just shrugged.

"You never know."

Then she looked down, biting her lip and thinking, and then back up at him. She shook her head, and smacked him on the arm.

"Hyuuga Neji, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were asking me the big question!"

"It depends on what the big question is."

"Don't be an ass!"

She hit him again, and then pointed at him like a toddler who needed to sit in the corner.

"Don't make me get out my kunai, Hyuuga."

He leaned close to her, a smirk on his face.

"I'd hate to do that." He whispered, and then, in a sudden motion, kissed her on the cheek.

Her face flushed, and she put her palm on her cheek. In her sudden rush of embarrassment, she didn't notice the flash of white and black go down!

She turned to the edge of the balcony, gripping it and looking down. And, sure enough, there was Neji, that ass, walking down the side of the brick building, his arms crossed.

She shook her head, and slipped out a kunai.

"I warned you." She said.

"Bring it."

Then Tenten leaped off the balcony and hit the brick. Her mischievous smile returned.

Ten feet below on the grass stood a woman, her black hair billowing, her clear eyes concerned. Her kimono was decorated in whites, blues and purples, and she clasped her hands. Small laugh lines crinkled on the edges of her eyes.

Next to her stood Hinata, in a pink skirt and white shirt, blushing as usual.

"You tell me she is…good, Hina-chan."

Hinata nodded. "She is. I-I have known Tenten for a long time, and she, um, was always very good with Neji-san. And, sh-she is very strong."

The older woman nodded. Hinata's shyness was something she was used to.

She looked ahead, watching the two being spoken of begin a fight on the edge of the building, with Tenten trying her best to get a good stab at the boy.

"Do you think she will fail, Hina-chan?"

Hinata shook her head, looking at the green grass.

"T-T-Tenten is very brave, and very loyal. Sh-she always tries t-to do what is best."

"Thank you, Hina-chan. Only few people actually know her, and you know that you can't trust the gossip here."

"Y-y-yes ma'm."

Up on the wall, Tenten was chasing Neji down the brick wall, hardly noticing a scowl from a girl in a window. The girl peeked out, looking down at the two, and then pulled her head in and slammed the window shut. Tenten didn't so much as look back, but Neji's eyes darted toward the slam, making him barely miss one of Tenten's shuriken.

"Is that the best you've got?" he scoffed. His arms were crossed the whole time in smugness.

Tenten's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, now its on!"

She leapt, grasping to the hope that she could use her chakra to reattach to the brick wall. But, even as she lunged in the blink of an eye, Neji dodged it, smirking.

Now they were halfway between the windows in the first and second floors. He continued to dodge, and she lunged and threw, and small shuriken was stuck in the brick walls.

Tenten had a happy, determined look on her face, and Neji was simply smirking, his arms now behind his back as he moved the mere centimeters to miss her attacks.

She disappeared and reappeared behind him, going for a different angle, but Neji just turned and dodged in the process.

Then suddenly, Tenten was gone!

Neji's eye twitched a moment, and then he tried to feel for her pressure on the wall, when he turned, and found Tenten there, dangling from a string, just above him! His eyes widened when he felt her touch the kunai to his forehead, smiling.

"Got you!" she exclaimed, smiling, gripping onto her string, which was, in fact, like fishing wire!

Neji looked up, and saw that it lead to the roof where a steady kunai was implanted, with the string tied through its hole.

His smirk fell into a lazy, toothless smile, and he nodded, pushing the kunai away.

CRACK

Tenten's eyes and mouth flew open, and she almost lost grip on the string, as the oozy, gooey mess spilled over her cropped black hair and began to drip down her face and onto her neck and back. Her face burned, and she lifted a hand to her face, wiping up some of the dripping mess, and held it in front of her face, horror spreading across her features. Neji's mouth fell open as well, watching as a drop of the mess dripped onto the grass some five feet below.

Tenten turned upward, so she was leaning against the brick wall, when she felt more being dropped on her head!

Neji looked up, and saw, to his horror, his two cousins up in a third-story window above them, snickering and dropping eggs and some kind of thick goop on Tenten's head!

Tenten looked up as well, and that was when she was suddenly hit with more goop, face on!

Neji immediately recognized the two, and the girl as the girl who had slammed her window just moments before. They were Kameko and Dai.

The older of the cousins, Kameko, a laughing, black-haired girl, leaned out the window and shouted, "Better get out of here while you can ghetto-girl! That mess is the least of your problems!"

The boy next to her, Dai, laughed and smacked hands with the Kameko.

"Yea!" he added, "You're not good enough to wipe our floors, you dirty-blooded halfie!"

Tenten clenched her teeth, her face burned, and a kind of hate, anger, and embarrassment swirled in her eyes. She then turned and began to trek up the side of the building, but by the time she made it to the third floor, Kameko and Dai had left, only leaving the window and the blowing curtains in their wake.

Neji followed her. She was fuming, clenching her fists, and throwing the string aside so hard the kunai ripped out of the roof. She stomped up the side of the building, now covered in the goop the waist up, and dripped in it everywhere else.

When she made it to Neji's balcony, she climbed up the bars that fenced it in, and then vaulted herself over top. Shaking his head, Neji followed.

After hoisting himself over the gate and stepping onto the soft, white flooring of the balcony, he saw her. She was sitting against the wall, biting furiously on a chocolate bar, the goop only rubbed off of her face, apparently by one of his towels from his bathroom, which lay on the floor in front of her.

His head cocked the side, and he looked at her a moment as she sat there, chewing and having this hurt look in her eyes. Poor Tenten. She didn't even get revenge.

Sighing, Neji took off his shirt, and walked toward her and crouched down beside her. She looked up at him, but never did her chewing or expression change. Then, he took his shirt and gently wiped away some of the mess on her nose, and then wiped some off of her hair.

Tenten's eyes flew open, and all chewing ceased, as she looked at Neji, his face showing no emotion, as he silently cleaned of her head, switching portions of the tan shirt once it got covered in it. Neji was never one for niceties, much less sitting before someone, wiping off egg and mess!

He looked down at her and her surprised look. He just smirked, and kissed her on her nose, the first thing he cleaned off.

"They're stupid, and I can kill them if you like." He said, not even flinching at his own words.

Tenten felt a smile tug at her lips. "You're…almost like my mother. In a crazy, killer kind of way."

Neji frowned.

"No! I-I mean, you never do anything like this, and, here you are…."

He put down the shirt, and put his hands on the sides of her face. Then he leaned in close, and whispered.

"That's because I love you. And not like your mom loves you."

Closing his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her, his fingers entangling themselves in her black hair. They sat there a moment, kissing, Tenten just letting it happen, feeling his warmth and the feeling bubbling up from her stomach. When they pulled away, Neji just gave her one of his soft smiles, just his lips tilting upward, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hmmm…chocolate." he said quietly, and she laughed.

"That was kind of a messed up comment, Neji-kun." She said.

He kissed her again, and smirked. "What do expect when you eat a candy bar?"

She shook her head, and he got that laughing look in his eye.

"Can I take a shower in your bathroom? I feel kind of gross."

"Yes." He said, and backed off so she could get up.

He leaned back on his palm, watching Tenten walk off, almost slipping in some of the goop before she regained her balance. Then she entered the bathroom, and quietly shut the door behind her.

As she prepped the shower and got ready to get in, she heard his words in her head, 'that's because I love you. And not like your mom loves you.' Her mom had left her, and she thought, as she slipped into the spray of warm water, maybe he had said something else to her, like he always does. 'I will never leave you.'

It was comforting.

He laid back, his eyes closed, and he thought.

There were some things ahead of them, that was for sure.

Yesterday's events weren't to be taken lightly. It was rare when a Hyuuga child, who are raised to the highest caliber, resort to out-and-out acts of hate. They were taught so much better than that, to always be polite and cunning. What Kameko and Dai did was cruel and embarrassing, not to mention juvenile. Dai was normally very quiet and didn't mess in family matters, but something about the idea of Tenten "polluting" their family seemed to tweak him the wrong way.

The Hyuuga family swam in secrets, and he wondered if something had happened to Dai. As for Kameko…she was very loud and opinionated, so this act wasn't surprising.

The amount of problems heading their way almost made him feel tired, and he just lay there.

He thought of running away, leaving it all behind, like so many others did. But for him and Tenten, running away for them would qualify them as missing-nins, and put his family in uproar and a position of weakness. And he knew that Tenten still gripped the hope that her mother would return some day.

Leaving was not an option.

So, all that left was facing it, and, hopefully, not killing anyone in the process. Even he had to admit, he had quiet the temper, and didn't value that many lives.

After she had gotten out of the shower, she had changed into one of his extra kimonos, and sat across from him, embarrassment still showing on her face. But he had told her all he could to make her feel better about it. "Don't listen to them." He had said, "They're stupid, weak, and stuck-up." "So are you." She had replied, narrowing her eyes. "I'm with you, aren't I?" Yes…" "Don't listen to them."

Tenten would get over it and just carry a chip on her shoulder for a while, so he wasn't worried.

Yet, the problems stood fast, blocking what should've been an easy path with normal families.

'Well…I guess I have my work cut out for me.' He thought, sighing.

No matter how much he thought of their adversity, he still believed that she was worth it. It wasn't every lifetime that you come around a girl like her, and that would want to be with him. His family didn't see it that way, but they would. And maybe, someday, everything would fall into place, and he could really use that big question.

You just never knew.

Hey guys!

I hope you liked it! I really thought about this one! I didn't want to give you this great conclusion, though, because I want to save that for some other Neji and Tenten chapter!

I was very angry when I looked up Byakugan (to make sure I had it right for future reference) and came across I full, spoiler-filled biography on Neji, where my chapters (the last two, anyway) were completely wrong! Neji is from the branch house, and branded with the caged bird seal! ARGH! I hate it when I'm wrong! I hate it! So, maybe, just maybe, I'll change my next chapters to suit it. It'll feel weird though, because now Neji seems different to me, not my Neji. I'll start to look up the other characters that I don't know much about either, like Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata, to make sure I'm not portraying them wrong! I almost want to redo everything, counting the last two chapters as a form of AU.

So, did anyone figure out who the woman was, the one with Hinata? She's no mentioned in the manga, so I had to make her up, but she fits!

Also, Akia bin Zaid, I haven't heard from you! And you don't seem to be listed anymore! I hope everything's all right!

Anyway, sorry for the wait. I've found that my life seems to become more filled with each passing day, but that doesn't mean I'll stop!

Thank you, all of my reviewers!

Bayka (hello! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! And this time it was Neji and Tenten, so maybe you enjoyed this one ten times more! I sure hope so! Let me know what you think in your review!)

MichSchonken (Hmm…your user name sounds familiar, like a word I've heard! Anyway, I'm glad these stories have been enjoyable. It means a lot! Let me know what you think of this one too!)

Kanashii-emi (You're right, I really haven't written about Hinata and Naruto in a long time! I almost miss those two! Anyway, thanks for your comment on Shikamaru and Ino! I often wonder if I make them too OOC, but nobody's said anything! And, thanks for your comment on Sasuke staying in character. That's always been very important to me, and it's nice to know someone sees that. Make sure to let me know what you think of this chapter too!)

HiGh Pri3st (Your screen name is so creative! Anyway, don't worry about it! Better forgetful than very busy, right? Be sure to let me know what you think in your review!)

Bianca (I'm sorry! I typed it wrong! I meant, "bother them that I write about them"…since you seemed to be doing a good job of putting them (Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata) in your reviews, I thought it would be kind of cool to see what they think of reading about themselves…or something like that. You get it? Anyway, I guess…thank you Sakura! And you! And everyone! And…Neji…if I wrote this badly…I'll never be in your field of hakke. Anyway, good luck trying to get your sugar! Or not? Oh, I give up! Thank you for your review, and thanks for your compliments! It means a lot! I look forward to your next review!)

Warprince2000 (love you guy! And, with you…I'm always cool!)

Harukakatanata (Thanks! I hope you enjoyed your Neji and Tenten! Let me know what you think of it!)

FireDragonBL (Hello! I hope you liked the Neji and Tenten chapter, and let me know what you think of it in your review!)

Sephynarutocloud (In all truth, I think everyone is complicated in one way or another. I promise, you have a human head (unless you're alien). Maybe it doesn't feel that way, but nobody's perfect, and there is no such thing as a "normal head". Literally. Anyway, hopefully I'll get enough votes for a Naruto and Hinata, because they seemed almost over looked right now! Let me know what you think about this chapter!)

Springninja (Hmmm…now that I think about it, I think I'm a summer ninja! Hah! Okay…I'm defiantly not a ninja. Anyway, thanks for your review, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I was so proud of myself for coming up with the concept…my head swelled a bit when the reviews came in! Thank you for your comments, and I hope to see them again for this chapter!)

Danny (Heeeyyyy Dannnyyyy! You may just be right about Sasuke. He's a little screwed, but we love him! But what is "like the waffness thou?" I read it and went, "Sasuke…is a waffle?" I'm dork. Anyway, that whole "Sakura by the lake" thing actually kept playing in my head, manga-style. I knew from day one it would be put in my next Sasuke and Sakura, hands down! I hope Naruto and Hinata make it next time…they've been neglected; over powered mostly by the Neji and Tenten fans! Well, thanks! I can't wait for your next review!)

Shedevilz (Hey, does your user name mean there's more than one of you? Anyway, I'm not much of a yaoi fan either. The idea of Naruto and Sasuke, or Gaara and Sasuke together seems…unnatural. But then again, I'm the over analyzing writer that has these boys already fixed up with girls in her head. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It's another Neji and Tenten, so it should be right up your alley! Let me know what you think of it in your review!)

Babykitty 2070 (Thanks! I always did think that one of the greatest parts of romantic movies was when the tension mounts and they started to relax, and you're sitting there, waiting for something to happen! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Be sure to tell me your thoughts on this one too!)

Ayasi (One thing I've learned from writing for over four years is that how I'm feeling and what stage in my life I'm in always affects how I write and what I write about. As of January, I've started putting the characters in their own context, sort of writing about them from afar, instead of taking them in and mixing it all up. I want it to seem more real, like it really could have happened in their world. All I can say is that I was in a different stage of my life, and now that's passed. Expect more like this, with maybe some of the past mixed in when I want it to. Thanks, and I hope to read your comments on this chapter in your review!)

Froggi3 (I don't think this will end for a long time! I've been getting some overwhelming support, and writing it has been fun and great. So never fear! They will continue! For how long? Well, we won't know until it comes, will we? But my last chapter must be for all of them, that's for sure!)

Review,

Love,

IHearVoices


	22. Chapter 22: Blue, Red, and Green

Day to Day

A Naruto fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(A/N: The votes came in, and we had Sakura and Sasuke with one, Ino and Shikamaru with three, Neji and Tenten with four (Didn't I just do them, people?), and Naruto and Hinata with eight! Or was it seven? Either way, thanks for voting, and onto the chapter! UP, UP, AND AWAY! …who said that anyway?)

Chapter 22: Blue, Red, and Green

Her name was very soft, but the "t" part seemed to give it that unnoticeable push.

It was interesting, to listen to the way words or sounds formed and how it all fit together, into one larger word; "Hin"-"a"-"ta".

It was such a soft name. You could say it in a whisper, on a whim and never phase. It just fit.

"Hinata."

Of course, Uzumaki Naruto never used words that big.

Never the less, when he leaned back, peeling an orange with a kunai, he thought about it. It was an unusual thought, but as of late, he'd felt like his mind was being invaded. The more days that passed, the weirder the things he came up with. Who the hell remembers the name of a flower? He did. It was stuff like that.

There they were, walking down a street, when she stopped at Yamanako's flower shop to peer in at flowers behind the glass. Her eyes got all big, or wider than they usually were, and one of her shy little smiles came on her face. She bent her knees some, and her hands were clasped loosely against the middle of her legs. Her yellow sundress's creases moved as she did. Naruto stood next to her, hands in his pockets, looking at the flowers with a much more bored expression.

"Th-they're daises, Naruto-kun." She said, "I love daises."

Naruto looked at her and then at the flowers, standing up in their pots in their arrays of colors; purple, blue, yellow, pink. He nodded, and gave her one of his big smiles.

"Come on, Hina-chan! It's hot! Let's get some ice cream!"

"Y-yes!"

And to think he still remembered that.

Daises.

God save him.

There were other things, too. Thoughts like, "Wow, look at that dress. It looks just like Hinata's." "I wonder where Hina-chan is." "I wonder what Hina-chan's doing."

"That bitch Tsunade didn't give her a hard mission, did she? That bitch, if anything happens to Hinata, I swear I'll kill her first…." "That's Hina's favorite color."

Yea. Stuff like that.

And he was here, talking with who he hoped was an expert on it.

Naruto sat next to him, almost done peeling the orange with his kunai, which was, while sitting in the middle of a park, a bit strange looking. For the sake of his need to move, he had one leg on top of his knee and was moving it up and down. He had on his sandals, kaki shorts that came to his knees and an orange shirt. He seemed to be thinking, but his so-called "expert" hoped it wasn't because he needed concentration to peel an orange.

His expert, with his jet-black hair, looked at him, his arms crossed, and the sun glinting off of his headband. His arm weights and legs weights had returned, and he was back to a black shirt and black shorts. It was a warm, beautiful day outside, and the park was filled with laughter and kids running around, occasionally slipping into the puddles from last night's rain. However, these two seemed a bit oblivious to it.

The expert lifted an eyebrow. He had known Naruto a long time, and he was never very quiet. This was almost a bit scary. Unfortunately, it was also time consuming, which lead him to do something he never did: begin the conversation.

"Naruto, why the hell did you want to meet me here?"

Naruto stopped, and ripped off the rest of the peeling with a jerk.

"Sasuke, you can't laugh, and you have to be understanding."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. This was getting interesting.

"Fine. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Look, I called you because I figured you'd know about it and that you would be okay with it, so don't lie."

"I wasn't lying, dunce."

Naruto glared, and Sasuke had to scramble not to loose his composure.

"What? No yelling? This is serious."

In the middle of them were two more oranges, and Sasuke picked one up and began peeling it with his own kunai.

"So spill."

"Argh…don't say it like that! This is serious!"

Naruto looked exasperated!

Then suddenly, he rolled his eyes and put his hands to his head.

"My head is being invaded by aliens." He murmured.

Sasuke scowled. "I thought you said this was serious, idiot."

"It is!"

"So just say it then."

"Fine!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he looked around, and said quietly, "Do you…like…think about Sakura a lot?"

Now Sasuke was really interested.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I kinda, keep thinking stuff about Hinata."

"Kakashi stuff?"

"No!"

"Then you're fine."

Sasuke took one piece of the newly peeled orange and popped it into his mouth.

Naruto couldn't believe how relaxed he was!

"What do you mean, 'You're fine'? I can't be fine! I've got this girl on my mind all the time, I can't even-"

"Didn't you always say you wanted a family?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, you sort of do. Now you've just got a girlfriend to add on."

"That doesn't make any sense! I don't think of her like you!"

"If you did, I'd kill you."

"What?"

"I'll kill you."

"No, no, before that!"

"Girlfriend to add on?"

"Yea. What do you mean?"

Sasuke shook his head, and gulped down another piece of orange. "What I mean is, you love her, idiot. It's a part of the package. It's normal."

Naruto looked at the grass, and then at Sasuke, rolling the peeled orange in his hand.

"Well, I knew I loved her, but is this really part of the package?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto scowled. "It'd be nice if you'd reassure me!"

Sasuke looked at him. "Dunce, you love her, and if you're the last one to get that, you really are a dunce."

Then he stood, and ran his fingers through his hair, looking around.

"I've got to go." He then looked at Naruto.

"Don't freak out, okay? I did that, and it freaked her out. Whatever you're going through, she's probably going through too. Don't worry."

He crossed his arms, and looked at him.

"She loves you a lot, and if you haven't realized that either, you're the biggest dunce I've ever met in my life. Bye."

Then he left, just lifting up a hand for a short wave as he walked away.

And Naruto just smirked and waved back, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it.

Naruto gathered up the oranges, plopping the unpeeled orange in his pocket and then holding the peeled one. He pulled off a piece and tossed it into his mouth.

Then he stood, and began to walk off down the sidewalk, feeling a bit better.

Maybe he really was a dunce.

Here he was, thinking he was going nuts, when really…it was something totally different. Something he'd wanted.

No, he wasn't nuts….

Life was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I…can't do…anything…."

She curled up in a ball, her head against her knees, her eyes shrouded in short black hair. Like a scared child, she wrapped her arms around her shins, pulling her legs to her chest, and gripping her legs so tight the tips of her fingers became white. She hadn't done that in such a long time, and a feeling of defeat washed over her. Things had been so good for so long, and here she was, curled up again in her secret spot.

It was so warm now, with summer a bare breath away. She hadn't even put on shoes, but rather walked out barefoot with cropped tan pants and a white shirt, with her headband tied loosely around her waist. And now, here she was, so upset her toes were curled up under her feet. She hated to be shy; she hated it more than anything in the world, but it was just who she was.

The tree bark was rough under her feet, which hadn't been bare since last year, but that hardly bothered her. On the contrary, this tree was her favorite place to be, besides the roof.

It was a tree nearly two hundred years old, and was the largest one in the forest. It twisted within itself so many times, and so many of its branches were feet thick. Once all of its leaves came in, one could climb through it and never be seen. It was such an adventure, to climb higher and higher, all the way to the top, and then look over the entire forest, with the Hyuuga mansion in the distance, and farther than that, the tops of some of the tall buildings amongst even more trees that made up the urban part of Konoha. What made Konoha strange was the fact that no trees were ever cut down, but in stead built around. Even in the most populated areas, those great trees would tower over everything, in between buildings and even holding up buildings.

This tree was special, even though there were so many ones just as large out there. On the fifth level of branches, there was a groove in the trunk, and when she was much smaller, it was just big enough for her to curl up into. Now, she leaned against it, with the groove ending just above her head.

She came here when nothing else in the world made sense, and she couldn't take it anymore.

So, that was why she was there now, her knees against her forehead.

This time, she was just so tired.

So tired of the same thing.

"I…can't do…anything…."

"I bet you can."

Her eyes flew open, and she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

And there he stood, holding a half-eaten, peeled orange. He rolled it in his knarred hands, smiling. Blue eyes caught the light filtering through the thick leaves and branches, and the blonde hair was as unruly as ever, sticking up and uncombed.

"N-N-Naruto…."

"Orange?" he asked, pulling an unpeeled one from his pocket. Then he came, and sat down next to her. "Sorry I haven't peeled it yet. Thought I'd have time, but I asked Hanabi and Neji where you were, and I decided I'd go a bit faster."

Hinata's face burned, and she looked down.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, and then took out a kunai, the same one he had used in the park, and began to peel the orange.

"You know," he said, "I feel like I should say something really suave and smart, but I don't really know what."

Hinata looked at him, a kind of alarm on her face. "Oh, y-you don't need to do that…."

"But isn't it what I'm supposed to do, you know, talk all smart and relaxed like Sasuke?"

"N-no…I, I like you, just the way you are."

Naruto smiled a big, wide smile. "That's right!"

"W-what?"

"Listen," Naruto explained, "I'm never going to be as cool as Sasuke is, but you still like me. And you're not as strong as your cousins, but they still like you."

Hinata blinked.

"And you can't focus on your bad qualities." Naruto added, as he continued to peel the orange, "Just then, I changed the subject to my worries, and you totally forgot about your own to reassure me."

Hinata nodded, mulling over Naruto's words. With one final pull of the kunai, the last of the orange peel fell away, and Naruto stuck the kunai in his pocket. Then he looked at Hinata, holding the orange out for her.

"You're the nicest, most un-selfish person I've ever met in my life." He said, "And that's something much more amazing than fighting."

Hinata, stunned, took the orange and held it, her fingers running over the stringy surface.

"I-I never thought you'd s-say something like that. About fighting."

Naruto shrugged, now going back to his own half-eaten orange.

"Well, I figure, someday, we may not be able to fight, or maybe we won't be able to in some situations. So its really good to know other stuff than fighting."

Hinata nodded, and took one piece of the orange and bit it in half. Juice squirted all across her nose, mouth, cheeks and chin, and her eyes flew open! The red returned to her face, and she sighed. But Naruto laughed!

She bit her lip, and looked down, embarrassed.

"Hina-chan," Naruto said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "look."

She looked up, and watched as Naruto took a piece of his orange, bit it in half, and got splattered in juice as well!

Hinata bit her lip, trying not to giggle. But Naruto was beside himself, laughing.

Then, a smile spread across Hinata's face, and she laughed as well, putting her hand in front of her lips as she was taught to do, the juice still dripping down her face.

And they sat there, laughing, eating oranges, up in the top of her tree.

It didn't matter what had happened, or if she was shy or strong or not.

All she knew was that she was happy, and whenever she needed anything, there he would be, standing in her midst, there for her any time she needed someone.

Who knows, maybe next time, he'll bring strawberries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ya'll!

Ah, another chapter ends. It's amazing how long these take to write and think up and perfect compared to how long it takes you guys to read them. Not to mention how smaller it seems on fan fiction. Good lord. On my Microsoft word, it's eight pages! (FYI: All of my chapters are typically over five pages; side-stepped was about fifteen, I think. And I usually spend two to three hours on each chapter; side-stepped was four or five. See how much I love you guys?)

Anyway, I liked this chapter. I felt so proud when I came up with Naruto's plan! And it was fun to write about Sasuke and Naruto together. I like how they're so different that they almost collide every time they open their mouths. It makes it fun to come up with dialogue and a plot! And it was refreshing to be able to write about Naruto and Hinata; I usually consider them one of the "sweeter" or "purer" couples. After all, the rest, except Shikamaru and Ino, contain a pessimist boy with a bad past.

I GOT TWENTY REVIEWS! YEEE-HAW!

I HAVE THREE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN REVIEWS TOTAL!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Pandora the Vampire (Interesting name; is it like Pandora's box? Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed my work! And, to think, that you liked my Ino and Shikamaru chapters! I kind of considered them to be my weak spots. Thank you!)

Krissel Himura (Thank you! Actually, I don't really hear voices, exactly; but I do plan everything in my head, so I guess you could say that I hear the voices of my characters in my head! In truth, my screen name was just something cool I could use that wouldn't divulge anything about me. Anyway, I'm glad you liked so many of my chapters! It sounds like so many! Neji and Tenten have been overwhelmingly popular lately. Anyway, thank you, and feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter!)

Dexo23 (Don't sweat it. I'm just glad you read this and enjoy it. Although, I do love reviews! Glad you liked the last two chapters. I look forward to your next review!)

Danny (Hey stranger! Glad to know that you still enjoyed the last chapter, despite the fact that it was…off. I actually knew a lot about Neji, but I guess I just never found anything about the branch and head houses. I'm considering redoing the chapters, but that will take away their meaning, so I guess I should leave it. Maybe I'll do something for Neji and Tenten on the side, not as apart of Day to Day, instead. It was actually your last paragraph in your review about Hinata that got me the idea of that final scene with Naruto and Hinata! Don't you just fill with pride to know that you were inspiration? Lol. As for the anime…I'm cheap as hell. I'd rather buy the ten bucks a pop comics than shell out thirty for the anime. The only anime I see are on TV, or a friend's. Hope your computer doesn't break down again! Let me know what you think of this chapter too! Thanks!)

Ronkieboy (Thanks! I didn't update very quickly but hey! I at least I did update!)

Bayka (Shii-chan is a cute name, but wouldn't it be Shii-kun, since he's a boy? Okay, anyway! Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter in your next review!)

Kanashii-emi (Glad to know I've spread the Something Corporate disease! I love them! Although, I listened to Dashboard Confessional, "The Swiss Army Romance", while writing this chapter. DC is awesome! Anyway, a new angle for Neji and Tenten sounds like a good idea. I'm tired of Neji's family! So, in conclusion, thanks. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter in your review!)

MichSchonken (Truthfully, the only reason that I know what goes on in his head is from studying and thinking A LOT, and I mean A LOT! I research every character and put them in perspective to make it was real as possible. I'm glad you like this story (or, um, sets of stories!) so much! It really means a lot. Thank you!)

Japponness (does onegai mean "thank you"? Lol; they don't teach Japanese at my school! Anyway, thank you SO much! You are SO sweet! It means so much to me that you like my writing THAT much! Anyway, I take things slow because I don't think you go from "hello" to the bed or anything in real life, so why should they? Besides, it so much more fun to write things slowly, without a whole bunch of make out scenes or whatever! Thank you! It means so much! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!)

Forggi3 (Hello! Glad you like how I show Neji. I do put a lot of thought into it, and its nice to read that someone notices that. Thanks, and I hope to see your thoughts on this chapter too! Thank you!)

FireDragonBL (As for Tenten beating the shit out of Kameko and Dai, don't count on it. I think she would enjoy it, but it's not my style to write about flat revenge. Besides, wouldn't that just be sinking down to their level? Anyway, I didn't really factor in Neji's kaiten or Tenten's accuracy when I wrote that scene with them, because I just thought they were having fun. That, and I can't keep all of those attacks and techniques straight! It's hard! But, thanks. I really should study up on techniques and such. Be sure to tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks!)

Rachel (Thanks for the comment "you have a way with Neji and Tenten's."! It means a lot read that! The whole point of that last chapter was to get across the barriers in Tenten's way, and I'm glad it got across. Can't wait to read you comments on this chapter! Thanks!)

Warprince2000 (Ah, darling. I love to be cool, don't you? Lol.)

i-dream-of-blue-eyes (thanks! You're so sweet! I'm just glad to hear that Neji wasn't too OCC. Lol. And, just to remind you, I have one rule: I don't do the same couple twice in a row. So, even if Neji and Tenten won (which they almost did) I wouldn't have written about them. So, don't vote for Naruto and Hinata this time! Thanks!)

Kaeru Soyokaze (You put this on your favorite's list? OMG. I LOVE you! Thank you so much! And, Kameko and Dai's act was a bit messed up, but Tenten shall live, and live to tell the tale! Again, thank you so much!)

Bianca (bows Thank you so much, all of you! (Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Bianca…) You guys are the best! Seriously; otherwise, I wouldn't write about you, right? I can't imagine how weird it is to read about yourself, though! And, eh, getting weirder only makes you interesting! It's so not a bad thing! Anyway, can't wait to hear your next sugar-influenced comments in your review!)

Babykitty2070 (Hey! Glad that whole thing didn't bother you, because it sure did bother me! So thank you, thanks a lot!)

Saishenoyama (what does your screen name mean? Anyway, thanks. I'm glad I ROCK to you! Lol!)

Dove-chan (thanks! I guess my stories are goose-down induced!)

Animefreak-shinobi (Wow, into anime and able to work a kunai. I'm impressed! Anyway, thank you!)

Review,

Vote,

Love,

_-IHearVoices _


	23. Chapter 23: Summer

Day to Day

A Naruto fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(A/N: All right, the votes came in! It's zero for Naruto and Hinata (thanks guys!), two for Sakura and Sasuke, four for Ino and Shikamaru, and…(drum roll, please) five for Neji and Tenten! Here we go!)

Chapter 23: Summer

Summer wasn't her favorite season, but it was one of the nicer ones. She loved winter and autumn, when she could curl up in blankets, be comfortable in her black ops uniform, and truly enjoy warm drinks and food. Now those times seemed like a dream, and spring was silently slipping from their fingers, leaving them with the heat of summer.

If you were to walk down Main Street, or, really, the street crowded with buildings and makeshift stores, you would see the season's influence. Windows were open, lines hung from window to window or from branch to branch with clothing clipped to them. People dressed in light, smaller clothing, kids were dirtier than ever as they ran and played in the mud and dust, curtains billowed through the open windows, farmers and salesmen began calling out deals on summer necessities and summer crops-"Aloe for those horrible burns!" "Fruit! Fresh, right off the branch fruit!" The pace had also picked up. Just that afternoon, she had been walking in the street when she heard a shout. "MOVE!" People shouted and jumped, animals cried out, and the crowd parted as a mad man driving a cart pulled by bulls native to the wilder areas of Konoha rampaged through the middle of the market.

Summer was just a plain, flat-out mad season in Konoha.

Trees burst forth, the grass grew more, and the storms were ten times worse. It was truly a heinous, yet also beautiful, season.

Today was very hot, and, her market day. So, as Tenten got dressed, she chose shorts and a white tank top over the heavy dress she used to wear. She grabbed her old, worn leather wallet, which used to be her father's, and shoved it in her back pocket. Then she walked to her door, slipped on her black sandals that sat next to it, smiled in the mirror that hung next to the door, and grabbed her key and old red cloth shopping bag off the hook. She opened the door, turned and shut it, and then locked it with a swift 'cla-click'. While slipping the key in her pocket, she began walking down the blank, empty hallway, with the slap of her sandals as the only sound. Then she shoved open the door to the vandalized stairway, and hopped down the steps.

The door to the outside world was already open, so she walked straight through and into the hot, light summer morning. It was better to go shopping early, because it wasn't as hot or crowded as the afternoons. But, while the market was her main destination, it wasn't her first.

Where she should've continued straight, she turned to the right and began walking down the dirt street called "West Road". Here, beautiful houses were erected among the trees, and one small girl sat on her porch, braiding her hair and rocking in a wooden rocking hair. Tenten smiled at the girl, and then continued on, her sandals snapping against the ground and her bag securely between her arm and side (it was looped of her shoulder, and she held the strap with her hand casually). She was almost there!

Finally, the thick green grasses came into view, and the road turned. Straight ahead was their meeting place, the edge of the West Forest. It's trees seemed darker and more cluttered together than any other place, and ivy wove up the trunks. And next to one tree was the one person she had made the detour for.

Of course, he was early, and seemed to be napping. Over his shoulder was his own black shopping bag, and he dressed in the clothes he always did during the warmer seasons: black cropped pants, black sandals, and a beige shirt. The light reflected off of his headband, and the front sections of his long hair was held in white bands.

With a smile, she walked forward, and stood by him, waiting to see how long it would take him to sense her chakra.

"Morning."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"That quick?"

He opened his big white eyes, and his lips tipped upward-the Neji "smile".

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

Tenten lived less than a minute's walk from the market, but Neji lived a good hour's walk away, so they agreed upon a meeting place, and the edge of the West Forest was perfect.

Tenten smiled, and offered her hand. Neji smiled, and took it. The two set off down the street. That same little girl Tenten had passed by before was tying a ribbon in her finished braid when they walked by. She smiled and blushed. "They must be in love!" she whispered. Her mother looked down. "What, honey?"

"Nothing mommy!" She just sat and watched, crossing her ankles and her face flushed. And then, to her surprise, just as the two had passed her house, the boy leaned over and kissed the girl softly on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked into the white room, her steps silent on the wood floor, and only the whirr of a fan to fill the silence. Her bed was unmade, and the curtains billowed slightly in the wind from the large fan. On her bed lay Neji, sleeping silently.

Light still poured in through the gaps in the curtains, but that didn't stop the heir from sleeping peacefully on a bed that wasn't even his own.

From her side view from the doorway, all she could see was black hair and a hand; the comforter fluffed up to hide most of the rest. A light smile coming to her face, she walked toward the bed, and looked down at the sleeping boy. Or is he a man now? The thought was almost unsettling. She had known him for so long, but he would be eighteen soon, so he would be…a man. Would she be a woman? Time went by quicker as they lead their lives as jounins than it ever did when they were younger. She felt like she had been with Neji like this for years, not months. But a few months ago, seeing Neji like this would've been alarming! Now she found it comforting, normal, and to be great…well…eye candy.

His lips were parted slightly, his eyes closed and a relaxed look on his face. Black hair lay over and under the hills and mounds of comforter that surrounded him. His face was turned to the side, his right arm was out the side and his hand was open naturally with his palm facing the ceiling, and his other arm was bent slightly with his palm on the comforter. His legs were sunk into the comforter, hiding them from her, and one was bent while the other lay straight. If she were to face the headboard of the bed, which was up against the wall, she would see his toes poking out from the mounds of comforter. His shirt was rumpled and exposed part of his chest and a small scar near his hipbone, which prodded out just above his shorts.

He sighed as he slept, and she had to stifle a giggle. He truly was a good-looking boy. Although, she sometimes wondered what it looked like to date a boy with longer hair than you have. Hers was cropped and barely past her jawbone; his was a good five inches past his shoulders! Ah, either way, he was still cute.

After taking their monthly shopping trip, Neji had seemed tired, and while she put the groceries away, he had walked right into her room and fallen asleep on her bed. It was a bit strange to see him among a light purple comforter!

With a light smile on her lips and some light dancing in her eyes, she crept onto the bed, her eyes on him. He didn't flinch or stir in anyway, but she was still careful not to move too much as she crawled across the bed to where he lay.

Cautiously, she evaded his outstretched hand continued the last few inches to his body, pushing down fluffy comforter in her wake. Then she lay down next to him, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. She set her head on his shoulder, and almost jumped when she felt his joints move and his arm hold her closer to him. A sleepy smirk came to his lips, and breathed in through his nose and sighed through his mouth, the way you do when you're just waking up.

'Figures.' She thought, rolling her eyes, and then settling in closer to him. She ran the tips of her fingers down his side in a soothing way, and felt him relax some. He was always a bit stiff when woken, even slightly.

This was defiantly something that never would've occurred months before. It had taken a long time, but here they were falling asleep so close to each other that they could feel the other's bones move. Wouldn't her mother be surprised! Her mother had long been acquainted with the knowledge that her daughter didn't care to date boys, and had never even thought that she would walk hand in hand with one, much less nap with them. In that orphaned, dreamy kind of way, she wondered if her mother would care, or what she would do if she were still here.

She'd probably be asking about grandbabies, knowing her, which was something neither she nor Neji were even thinking about.

"Are you tired, too?" he asked sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"No."

"Ah. Looking at me wasn't enough."

She opened her eyes, and looked at him. A light, sleepy smirk was on his face. The jerk. He was awake practically the whole time!

"What can I say? Eye candy."

This got a tired laugh out of him, and she felt his body shake with it.

"Hm."

Silence filled the room after that, and all she could hear was his steady breathing and the fan's soft whirring. She half-closed her eyes, and she slipped her hand under his ruffled shirt, softly running her fingers over his skin. She even felt him tense a moment, and then relax. He was such an up-tight person, but he needed to be. His job demanded it. Her job did as well, but she was always able to relax immensely when she walked through those Konoha gates. He seemed to never be able to shut it off.

"Tenten…."

"Yes?"

"When is your birthday…?"

"I'll be eighteen two weeks after you."

He nodded slightly, his brows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Just…wanted to know…"

He breathed in deeply with that sleep-like sound, and smacked his spit quietly.

"Am I…keeping you awake?" she asked him, looking up at his face.

"A bit. I'm…just not used to having someone sleep next to me. But it's…nice."

"I'm glad."

She smiled, and closed her eyes again. This whole room just felt so right, and she loved it. It was cool, quiet, peaceful, and empty, except for the two of them, lying on her purple comforter.

"You know, I love you very much, Neji-kun."

"…Same to you…." He murmured, as he finally fell back to sleep, letting dreams claim him. She felt him completely relax, and heard his breathing become steadier. His chest rose beneath her arm.

Soon, she began to drift off as well, and she last thought, just as she was about to fall asleep, that this wouldn't be such a bad thing to feel forever…she could do this, be with this same person, for the rest of her life….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Ya'll!

OMG I can't believe I am just now updating! I feel awful. Especially since this is only (on my Microsoft word) only about five pages long. Ah, well. I was gone all last week, the week before that was final exam week (and the last week of school!) and all that. But I shouldn't make excuses! Either way, I should be updating a lot more, what with summer here and school being out.

I know this was a short one, but I didn't want to write about my usual Neji and Tenten topic (I'm sick of it. I might hint on it or whatever later, though). I wanted this to be a good summer opener…smooth, sweet, and very clam, nothing big and dramatic. Besides, I wanted to do a chapter on their progression anyway, because the fact is (in my story) that those two are no longer very shy. In fact, I'd say they're pretty comfortable with each other now, and so on. Sorry if it was gushy! I really did try to get into Neji's character. I really wanted him to be true to his character, and not all goopy. I think I succeeded! Anyway, this chapter really wasn't supposed to have some great "meaning" or conflict. Just something relaxing. I needed to write something relaxing! These last few weeks have been really "go, go, go!" if you know what I mean! Maybe I'll write something more progressive next time.

For anyone who's interested, the band I listened to for "inspiration" and all that is Bloc Party. They kind of are like emo meets soft rock, in a really cool way; Mae without as many sharps. Check them out!

EIGHTEEEN REVIEWS! YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CAKE!

SaiLaKakashi (Uh, I guess didn't meet any of you're requests, huh? Neji and Tenten won…and then I updated really late! Sorry! In any case, I hope you did enjoy this chapter! Feel free to let me know your thoughts! Thanks!)

Sweetmadien (Hey! Thanks a lot. I'm glad you enjoy reading my chapters! Maybe it'll be Sasuke and Sakura next time!)

Lil bre (Thanks for taking the time to read them all! I have to say, I have some bad ones out there…to think you kept plowing on! Thanks lot! Well, you voted, and it happened! Tell me your thoughts on the chapter!)

Ronkieboy (I always wondered what 'kudos' means. I keep thinking it's like, "carry on" or "good job"…. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And hey, maybe Naruto and Hinata will come up again! Feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!)

Bayka (I felt really dumb about correcting you because I read, a few days ago in a honorifics guide in a manga I was reading, than couples often refer to each other with "chan" to be cute! I'm sorry! You were right the whole time! Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Twighlight16 (Hello! Thanks for the comments! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in your review, okay?)

Sephynarutocloud (I am eternally grateful to my reviews, trust me. I just like to poke fun at people, so if I made you think I was mad or anything in anyway, I'm sorry. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Raginghobo (If I jungle coins at you, will you chase after me? Lol! Just joking…a little joke on your screen name! Anyway, glad you like this so much. I just have one rule: If I've just written about a couple, don't vote for them. Like, don't vote for Neji and Tenten this time. The only reason I say that is not to be bitchy-I just want your votes to count, and if you vote for one I just wrote about, I won't count your vote, because I want to constantly change couples so that everyone gets to read about their favorite. It's cool, though! My favorites are Neji and Tenten and Sasuke and Sakura, so I can level with you! I just wanted to let you know, you know? Thanks! I look forward to your next review!)

Krissel Himura (Is it that obvious that I'm a girl? Lol. I bet it is! So much for choosing a screen name that could be for a girl or boy… Anyway, I thought most people thought the little "bonding session" with Sasuke and Naruto was wasted typing! But I really like to write about the guys hanging out. It's funny, and a new swing on the mood. I'm glad you liked it! And, hey, you got your Neji and Tenten! Tell me what you think in your review, okay? Thanks!)

Kanashii-emi (You're right…Sakura and Sasuke haven't been center stage in a while! Maybe they'll win next time! Anyway, thanks so much for the compliments! It means so much! I just hope I don't get a swelled head. Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter!)

Warprince2000 (You know what I just realized? You're a real gentleman, warprince. Seriously. Your "please" maybe spelled wrong, but it's always there. Lol. Thanks. Love ya.)

Saishenoyama (thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my writing so much! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think in your review!)

Rachel (Hey! Thanks a bunch. I'm glad this is all so heart-warming for you! Maybe we'll have Ino and Shikamaru next, eh? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!)

Danny (Long time no-um, write, right? Lol. Anyway, the colors in the last chapter's title were very random. I'm a little art child, and therefore I have a bit of an obsession with light, color, and, well, words. And sound. And as I was writing this, those are the colors I kept thinking of. They don't really represent anything to anyone but me. I'm just weird that way…I can write whole chapters based on colors, words, or songs, or combinations. This one was the song Tulips from the band Bloc Party. Anyway, the conversation with Sasuke and Naruto was supposed to be Naruto freaking out over something right in front of his face, and then Sasuke kind of mentally slapping him and moving on. Sort of. In all truth, I just enjoy writing about the guys together. I hardly ever get to write with an atmosphere like that-it's a lot of fun. I just think Sasuke and Naruto have a weird relationship, and there fore it's fun to write about it! Anyway, toward the downloading episodes, I would if I didn't have to share a computer. Most of the computer's memory goes to their games; it sucks. I only save pictures and word documents (okay…and some music). But if I had my own computer, I'd totally do it. Thanks anyway, money saver! Can't wait for your next review!)

NePtUnIaN QuEeN (Hello! I'm glad you enjoy this and found it! I hope that you've enjoyed all of the chapters, including this one! Feel free to include your thoughts in your review! Thanks!)

Bianca (Hey girl! Hey all ya'll! Didn't you just like the eye candy? Lol. My friend and I were talking and she came up with it (only, it was with another guy…). I just wrote it and detailed it! And hey, your reviews are so funny! Mine are serious and right to the point! Thanks. I can't wait for your next review!)

Kaeru Soyokaze (Hello! Thanks. I feel so proud of myself when I find out someone put my story on their favorites list! Maybe I am a nut… Thanks! Feel free to let me know what you think in your review!)

Moonlightpath (Hey, um, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a website. But if the stories are that good, let me know the site name so I can go check it out! Kudos to whoever wrote those, right?)

Review,

Vote,

Love,

-IHearVoices


	24. Chapter 24: I Love Love

Day to Day

A Naruto fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(A/N: Hey guys! The votes came in, and we had…Naruto and Hinata, dead last with two, Ino and Shikamaru with three, and…Sakura and Sasuke with four! So, here we go, on our eighth (OMG!) Sakura and Sasuke chapter!)

Chapter 24: I Love Love

She nestled her feet in the grass blades, feeling the cool dew on her toes. The bandages that she wound up her legs still held fast, hiding her legs and part of her feet from the early morning sun. That same kind of bandage covered her arms as well, ending around her fingers and beginning just below her shoulder. Black, worn sandals sat next to her feet, growing warm in the sunlight. The tree seemed to sway as the light wind blew off some of its deep green leaves, and the grass waved with the flying leaves.

In front of her was a large field, dappled by yellow tulips, dandelions, and all of the native wild flowers of Konoha. It almost looked like a huge green, spotted by shades of yellow, white, blue, and pink. And then there was that sun, glinting off of grass blades and winking through the tree branches thick with leaves.

Green eyes with their pupils small from lack of sleep looked a head, and pink locks hung around her face. A light blush came over her cheeks from the heat, but other than that, you'd never think her to be hot, despite her black clothes.

Suddenly she sat forward and crossed her legs, pulling her feet under her knees.

She crossed her arms and held her elbows, making her back and stomach bend.

She was thin, and it was very apparent.

"You're very dedicated."

Her eyes opened wide, but as soon as her mind registered the voice, she clamed again, and felt her lips turn upward.

"Yea, I guess so."

The first speaker walked closer and sat down next to her in the grass. He laid both of his legs out straight and leaned back on his palms. Then he looked up and squinted just like she had in the sunlight.

"You're very tired…are you sure?"

He looked at her, his deep black eyes boring into hers. His shirt and oil-black hair ruffled in the wind.

"No." she replied, still smiling lightly, "But I want to try."

He frowned at her, looking her up and down. A fresh cut on her shoulder, dirt and mud on what used to be stark white bandages, low chakra, and a weary look on her face.

"You're not trying anything today." He decided.

"What?" How could he decide for her? Who did he think he was?

"Who are you, my father?" she spat. "Let's get going. I even brought the kunai-"

"Don't be stupid." He interrupted, his eyes narrowing. "You sound like you have a cold, too. Your voice is different, you won't breathe through your nose, and you're pale."

"So?"

"You're sick."

"So what? We still need to-"

Without any warning, he grabbed her around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder. Her head hung upside down against his back, and he held her legs against his chest.

"AHHH! SASUKE!"

"I won't take your bull shit."

"Bull shit? I always have to take your bull shit on this stuff!"

He smirked as he began to walk out of the field.

"That's because I'm stronger than you."

"Ugh! BUTT HEAD!"

She began to pound his back with her fists, enraged.

"Stupid-Hypocritical-Evil-Butt-Head!" she exclaimed, one word after every few smacks on his back. He just kept walking, hardly even feeling her attempts.

Inner Sakura flared up. How could he do this? How could he make her decisions for her? Who did he think he was? Where was he taking her? Evil-

"Call me whatever you want." He said, interrupting her thoughts. "I won't put you down."

She growled, and sighed. She gave up. He was still stronger than her, but she'd get him back some how…. Suddenly, she noticed that the ground had changed. It wasn't grass anymore…it was dirt. And it wasn't quiet-it was getting loud!

Voices!

Her eyes flew open and her face turned even redder with embarrassment.

"Sasuke-kun, you aren't going to carry me like this in public, are you?" she demanded.

"Is there another way to get to your apartment?"

"SASUKE-KUN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Why, so you can run away?"

"No, just don't-"

"I don't care. I like to carry you this way." He said smoothly, an evil glint coming into his eye.

"Sasuke!"

But he just continued right onto the ground, carrying her like he had just kidnapped her, or like a naughty child. Defeated, she just hung there, trying to stop the blood from rushing to her head too fast. Sasuke just walked; ignoring the strange looks, stares, snickers and whatever else they received. Two fan girls gasped and shot death glares at Sakura, a fan boy glared at Sasuke, and Hinata gave Sakura a strange look as she went by. It was unusual to see those two that way, or to see Sakura so red in the face….

Finally, Sasuke paused.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, and looked down, and found herself staring at concrete. She hadn't been paying any attention to the change in ground since entering Main Street. Then, she heard a door squeak open, the sound of hinges that desperately needed oil, and she sighed. Thank God! They were there!

Without any warning again, Sasuke gripped her waist and slid her from his shoulder and set her on the ground.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, and only lifted a hand to rub her runny nose.

"You are so mean." She hissed, and he smirked.

"I can't carry you like that up the stairs," he said, ignoring her comment, "But I can carry you other ways, if you wish." The wicked gleam in his eyes returned, and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"No. I'll walk!" she replied, and began walking up the stairwell a head of him. So that butt head had actually carried her out in public to humiliate her! What had she done?

She could feel his smirk as she walked ahead of him, her cheeks flushed and hands clenched. When they came to the door to her floor, she shoved it open, and didn't bother to hold it open for him. She just hoped it would close on his face, and continued on. He felt part of his smirk disappear. She was being annoying.

Sakura shoved her key into the lock on her door, and shoved open the door as if it had a blockade behind it. Then she walked in, and Sasuke barely caught the door before it shut on him. She marched into her room, slammed her door, and he could hear drawers opening and closing.

"I'm hungry." was her only response when she walked back out of her bedroom and entered the kitchen.

Sasuke just watched her as if she weren't angry at all. Sadly, he was a bit used to Sakura's outbursts. He didn't like to the cause, but she had always had a short fuse. So he sat on her couch, watching her.

She had walked out in a big sweater and baggy gray sweat pants. It was even more apparent that she was sick now that she had changed. Her hair was down and fell around her face without any kind of order. When she bent her head to see what she was doing when she started to open the soup can with a pocketknife, one tan, thin hand came up to brush away pink hair and rub her nose. She sniffed, and continued to crank the knife around the top of the can, until it was released. Then she dropped the top on the counter top. Her hair fell back when she looked up toward the cabinets and opened one and withdrew a bowl.

Once the bowl was in the microwave, she turned to stare at him. Her hands gripped the counter top, and her lips were pursed. He just stared back from the couch, as if this were just a usual, friendly thing. An amused look was on his face, and he sat back, his hands in his lap and his bare feet on the floor (he had left his sandals at the door). He stared at her, right into her green eyes, and she felt unnerved. He didn't.

"I don't like you right now." She said.

His lips twitched. "I know."

"That was very awful of you."

"I know."

The silence returned for a moment, and during it, the microwave screeched, calling out that the soup was done. She looked at it, and then looked back at him. His eyes never moved.

"Most girls would dump you for that."

His lips twitched again, almost forming a full, arrogant smirk. She wasn't going to dump him. "I know."

"It doesn't matter if you are Uchiha Sasuke, they'd dump you. Right then and there." She added, trying to empower herself. She had seen that twitch!

"I know."

Her eyes looked away from his, and she looked side to side. She crossed her arms as if she were cold and hugged them against her chest.

"Well…shouldn't you go? I'm sick."

He nodded, and then stood. He had amazing gaze…it still hadn't left her. He walked around the coffee table and toward her. She didn't stop him or say anything, but just stared at the ground, feeling him come toward her.

Then he stopped, right in front of her. But she didn't look up. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her gaze!

But then she felt something soft brush against her forehead, and her eyes opened wide. Had he just…given her a kiss? She looked up at him, confused.

Wasn't he annoyed at all of her antics, like he always is?

He ran his fingers through her hair, that smirk tugging at his lips again.

"Just get some sleep, and…you won't have to worry about getting carried." He said quietly. She heard a tap to her right, and she looked over, to see him set down a small bottle.

"It's amazing, the things we have to carry."

Then he gently withdrew his hand from her pink locks, and turned to walk away.

"I'll see you later."

He stopped to slip on his sandals, and then he was out the door, shutting it behind him quietly.

Sakura bit on her lips to stop from smiling, and picked up the small, brown bottle. It was obvious a cold medicine, and she shook her head. She held the bottle and stared at it.

"Uchiha…you drive…me nuts."

Then, she set the bottle down, and turned to open the microwave and get her soup.

Hey ya'll!

Oh, and, you'll never guess how I got the idea for the ending. I don't even know how I could've thought of anything like this from such a thing. Guess what it is! The title of this chapter is the title of the product! (It's an ad).

Anyway, this chapter was a bit more…regular, I think. Hey, why don't you tell me what you think in your review! PRETTY PLEASE!

Speaking of reviews, since I've been getting so much, I won't be writing such long replies (unless there's a lot to say!). So if you get a reply that's not all that long, I'm sorry!

I GOT 21 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS!

I LOVE YOU LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CAKE!

Rachel (Thank you! I'm glad I rawk. I wanna be a rawk star. Lol. I'll check out that story you're talking about!)

Sweetmadien (Thank you! I'm an idol…whoa! Thank you very much! It means a lot!)

Bayka (okay, I didn't update ASAP…but I did update sooner than before, right? I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!)

Anonymous (thank you!)

Ayasi (If you can find a boy as mature and sweet as the ones here and on TV, give me his number! Lol. And don't feel lonely. Everyone knows…he always turns up.)

Saishinoyama (thanks! It means a lot!)

Danny (In height, I am one of the little people, (I'm five foot two, lol) so I will never forget my comrades! Lol. I had exams, and then vacation, and all kinds of stuff, so I was quiet…tied up, if you know what I mean. Looking forward to your thoughts.)

Babykitty2270 (Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!)

Susakuru (I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

Froggi3 (I'm glad you could see the image I was trying to portray so well! Thanks!)

YingYang-chan (I'll see what I can do about getting around to reading your story. I have to tell you, though, that your strategy to put the word out about your story is pretty interesting.)

Pandora the Vampire (Poor you! You're still in school? I got out in June, but I have to go back in September, so maybe you get to go back later, right? Thanks for your comments!)

Chelle (I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

Japponess (I'm glad that relaxed you…that means it did its job! Thanks.)

Sephynarutocloud (Well, Naruto and Hinata didn't win, but, maybe next time, right? I hope you liked this chapter anyway.)

Twilight16 (Glad you liked the last chapter! Don't worry; we're all hyper sometimes, right? Anyway, I guess they could seem a little OOC. I mean, even the slight idea of Neji being sweet is out of the question, but the poor guy's got to have some kind of game! Lol. Thanks.)

Warprince2000 (You're a sweet heart. This story is always so cool to you, no matter what! Makes my heart go all a flutter, it does. Lol. Just kidding…love ya!)

Moonlightpath (It's all good. I'm just glad there's good writing out there! Thanks for your comments on the last chapter!)

AnimEvivvErz (ah, voting for the underdog! How classic American, lol.)

Animefreak-shinobi (I hope you liked this chapter!)

Review,

Vote,

Love,

-IHearVoices


End file.
